Into the Dream
by fanpiremari
Summary: Previously named First Impressions-Twilight fan Lily thinks it's all a story, but is it? She learns more than what she expects when she moves close to Forks. What if she gets imprinted on by Jacob and Renesmee's son? What kind of trouble will arise?
1. Chapter 1 Moving Time

**Okay, so this is my first story. It starts off with a Twilight fan just like you and I. It starts off human but goes into Twilight world after she meets Daniel. Please be gentle but review all the same.**

**Disclaimer: Liliana and her family are mine and so is Daniel, Twilight however belongs to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

Chapter 1 Moving Time

Moving time, yet again. When would this nightmare ever end? This was the fourth time in the last five years. It seemed every time I started getting comfortable, my dad's work decided it's time for him to try some brand new place. I could just imagine them now, "Alright Christensen, Chicago is bored of your ideas. It's time for you to move to some boring little place in the middle of nowhere! Nice knowing you!"

It seriously would be boring after Chicago. I really was starting to like it there. I made friends there, which is usually hard for me, since I'm not all that outgoing. We even made plans for this weekend. I guess they could count me out since I would be in Ozette, Washington until the next move.

Right now, we were driving at the steady pace of 55 miles per hour. We just passed some little town with an old woman yelling, "Beware the monsters in the woods! They run with ghosts! BEWARE!"

We were just outside the city limits, almost to our new, boring house. For the past 50 miles, all I saw were trees. I was ready to see the city with the lights and the tall buildings. I mean, I like nature, but this was too much.

Everywhere you look, green, green, and more green. Will the trees ever stop? It's strange how my mind wonders easily, because at that precise moment, I thought about _Twilight_. I finally understood how Bella felt when she moved to Forks. Well, at least she had Edward. I have nothing.

For the trillionth time since reading that masterpiece, I wished I were Bella. Those books had changed me for the better, though my parents thought otherwise. All I ever did was read the _Twilight_ series, so much so that I could quote three pages without the book. I thought it funny the many times my parents would catch me reading and say, "Lily, put that book down and play a game," or "Liliana Christensen! I told you to stop reading. You'll ruin your eyes!"

For the most part, I knew they were joking, but I knew they were also worried. They knew I did not have much of a social life, which is why I wasn't the only one upset to leave Chicago. My dad and step-mom, Thomas and Rebecca Christensen, thought I would grow old and be alone forever, because of my love for _Twilight_ and because I was shy. I guess I could hope for the best. I would hope that the same thing that happened to Bella would happen to me.

Of course the whole Edward thing would be lovely, but I mean the being socially accepted right away, for the most part. I hope these people were social butterflies and supplied most of the conversation, because I know I couldn't.

After five minutes, I realized I was daydreaming again. Dang it. Did it really only have to be a daydream? Couldn't I really be Bella and have a vampire fall in love with me? I would even settle for a werewolf imprinting on me, even though I'm not much of a werewolf fan.

All of a sudden, I heard the most horrific sound ever: my step-mother singing. It sounded like a cat being whirled across the room, being dragged around by its tail, being set on fire, and more all combined. Unfortunately, her favorite song was playing on the radio. I wished it would stop.

Don't get me wrong, I loved my step-mother. She had been my mom for pretty much my whole life, since my biological mom died when I was only three. I couldn't think of a better mom, other than Esme of course.

I looked at my dad through the rearview mirror. I could tell by the look on his face that he wished it would stop too. He caught me looking at him and smiled. I widened my eyes, looked at Rebecca, and then back at him. I mouthed out "make it stop." He smiled even wider, but then sighed. He turned a little to her.

"Hey Rebecca," he said.

She stopped singing and looked at my dad. All she said was, "Hmm?"

I was very grateful for the peace. I would have to remember to give my dad a great, big hug when we got out.

He opened his mouth, as if he were about to say something, but stopped and focused on the road. She seemed to notice this, so she asked, "What is it, Tom?"

He turned to her and smiled, "You have a lovely voice."

Rebecca laughed and said, "Aww, thanks honey." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and went back to my torture.

Did I say hug? I mean I'd have to remember to strangle him when we got out. How could he encourage her to sing more? I don't understand how he could love her so much that he wouldn't want her to stop singing. It was awful! Pure torture! I couldn't stand this anymore. I had to stop her since my dad was too weak to do it.

"Hey mom?" I asked. I never called her Rebecca to her face, since I considered her my mom. I hardly ever referred to her as my stepmom.

"Yes sweetie?" she asked as she finished singing the chorus.

"How much longer until we get there?" I didn't think about how much I wanted to know this until after I asked the question.

"Umm…about twenty minutes," she said.

I guess there is hope in this world after all. Only twenty minutes until I can unpack and read _Twilight_ for the hundredth time.

As I was daydreaming of my escape from this world, Rebecca came out of nowhere by saying, "And don't you dare think about reading when we get there."

"What? Mother, telling me not to read is like telling me not to breathe. I would die," I said dramatically. Usually when I wanted to get a point across or when I was upset, I would call my parents mother and father instead of mom and dad.

"Lily, this is our new home. This is going to be permanent. Daddy's job promised him they wouldn't move him anymore," she said as if I were 8, not 18, "So, after you're done packing, you can take the car and explore. The sooner you find friends, the better. You have all weekend to make new friends before you start school Monday. Okay sweetie?"

Friends? Me make friends? Ha! That was funny. I never made friends. People just usually came up to me and talked. I usually didn't go around looking for them. Me making friends on my own? Who was she kidding? The chance of me making friends in this place is like the chance of the Cullens existing. Impossible. I'd much rather the Cullens exist than making friends. That would be better.

It had been ten minutes since the woods passed and houses started popping up. While I was looking around, I started wondering what our new home looked like. These houses were cute; maybe living in one of these wouldn't be so bad. The car started to slow, so I thought we were there. But then my dad turned onto a back road. Great! More trees! I wondered if there even was a house, or were we going to live in the wild?

Half a mile of driving through trees, I saw it. Our new house; it was by itself. I wondered why, but then I thought it would be great to have all this privacy.

"Here we are! Our new home!" my mom squealed as she jumped out of the car and ran into the house.

"What do you think?" My dad turned to me.

"Wow, it's beautiful," I said, and it was. It was a two story house made of cobblestone with a pointed roof. There was an archway where the door was and three windows on the first floor. On the left side of the second floor was a patio. I thought that very odd for Washington.

"See, I told you. It won't be that bad. You're going to like it here Lil," he said while getting out.

"I doubt it," I muttered under my breath as I also got out. I went to the back of the car and pulled a couple of my suitcases out. The first had some clothes and the other books. It's a good thing the bag with the books was a roller, otherwise I probably wouldn't have been able to carry it.

I walked through the front door into the living room. It already had the couches and television. My dad had been here a week ago, bringing quite a few things with him in a mover's truck. He said it would make our trip a lot easier, and I guess it did because we didn't have to unpack as much now.

Although, that was not good enough for my mom because she was already changing things around. Rebecca, the interior decorator, was running around picking things up and placing them elsewhere, muttering things like, "No, this will not match with the walls," and "Oh Tom, don't you know this is for the dining room, not the living room? Well, I guess that's what I'm here for." She would not be allowed in my room, she always did the weirdest things.

Speaking of my room, I had no idea where it was. I was about to ask Rebecca, but I decided not to because she was in her "decorator mode."

I turned around to go back outside to ask my dad, but he was already walking through the door, a suitcase in his hand.

"Hey dad, where's my room?" I asked.

"Up the stairs, on the right. Or you could take the left. Your choice," he said. He put the suitcase down and walked over to Rebecca. He pulled her into a hug and asked how she liked it.

"Oh Tom, I love it! This is great," she said before kissing him.

"Eww, parents kissing. That's my cue to leave," I said jokingly.

I turned and remembered I had a really heavy, book-filled suitcase. Was I expected to carry this up all those stairs? Well, I guess I could give it a shot. I picked it up and placed it on the first step. I turned to pick up the other one and saw my dad standing there.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Taking my things up to my room?" I said, but it sounded more like a question. Was I not supposed to unpack?

"Honey, that suitcase weighs more than you do and you expect to carry that up the stairs?" He laughed.

"I guess. How else is it supposed to get up there?" I said.

"Lily, leave it here and I'll take it up later, okay?" he said, pulling the suitcase away from me.

I knew what he meant. He meant, "Lily, I know when you take this upstairs, all you're going to do is read. I'll take this up later because I don't want you to read right away." And by later he meant sometime within the next week. Gosh, why did my parents have to know me so well? Fine, I could play along.

"Oh, okay dad. You know what? I think I'll unpack later. I'm going to go explore and search for some new friends along the way. I'll catch you later," I smiled as I said this.

The look that spread across his face was priceless. I wanted to laugh but I couldn't give myself away. He seemed to process that information a little before handing me the keys.

"Okay, but be careful. I don't want you out too late. Be back before dinner," but he pulled out his wallet and handed me a twenty, and whispered, "You don't have to be here for dinner. I know you love your mother's cooking just as much as I do, and you know she's going to want to make dinner tonight."

I laughed quietly and nodded my head. That was so true. Rebecca could cook about as well as she could sing.

"Okay dad, I'll see you later," I said as I hugged him. Then I called out to Rebecca, "Bye mom! I'm going to make friends!"

"Good luck, sweetie!" she yelled back.

I walked out of the house and to the car. As I was about to step in, I heard a rustle from behind me. I froze because I knew they had wild animals out here. I slowly turned, waiting to see what big, scary thing it was. There was a bush instead of an animal, but it was shaking.

_Oh no. Something is coming. It is going to kill me. Oh no!_ was all I could help but think.

All of a sudden the movement stopped. I thought maybe whatever it was got scared and ran away, but then something jumped out. I screamed at the top of my lungs at the thing that popped out at me.


	2. Chapter 2 Town

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, had some papers to write for school. Hope you like this chapter..it's still human so sorry. please don't get frustrated with this part. The rest of the story won't be like this. Please review! I'd appreciate it a lot and i will respond to anyone who does :)**

**Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I own nothing of Twilight, however my characters are MINE!! At least I have them...**

* * *

Chapter 2 Town

I screamed so loud, I thought I was going to lose my voice. After I screamed, the thing ran away. It was then that I realized that the thing I was deadly afraid of was just a rabbit. I laughed at myself for being so stupid. I clutched at my chest to try to slow down my heart, because it had been racing.

My parents came running out of the house, worry clear on their face, asking me "What's wrong? Lily, what happened? Are you okay?"

I turned to them smiling, just to alleviate their fear, and said "Yeah, I'm fine. This vicious monster just tried to attack me. I was completely helpless against a bunny."

As soon as they realized I was fine, they both started laughing.

"Don't laugh. Don't you know that rabbits are the most dangerous creature ever," I said jokingly.

"Okay honey. Don't let those rabbits scare you anymore," my dad said.

"Yeah, and don't you think you'll get out of making new friends. Get your butt in that car and explore missy," Rebecca said.

Right after she said that, they both went back into the house. I smiled when they went because as they were walking, they were holding each other's hands. At that moment, I wondered if I would ever experience anything like that. The love those two people shared made me want to cry, but I got a hold of myself.

I was about to go back into the car when I heard the rustling sound again. It seemed this little rabbit was not going to give up until it gave me a heart attack.

"Not this time rabbit. I know your dirty tricks," I said before climbing into the car. I turned the engine on and started driving away.

I was wondering what kinds of things people do out here and where they hung out when I saw something huge cross the road. It all happened so fast that I couldn't be sure I really did see something. Before I even had time to slam on the brakes, it was already across and into the woods.

"What was that?" I said out loud. It ran so fast that it was just a brown blur. _Perhaps it was a bear of some sort _I thought to myself. Man, these animals were really starting to do something to me. Well, at least that was the only thing I had to worry about out here.

It was not that hard to find the library. Everything was easy to find. They were all right next to each other. The library was in between the post office and a park. Across the street was the police station. A block away I could see signs of little shops.

_Maybe I'll explore the shops after the library_ I thought. I wasn't much of a shopper, but I was curious to see what they had.

The library was rather small, which meant the book selection would probably be poor. As I walked in, I saw a woman behind the counter. She looked up when she heard the bell ring as the door opened. She smiled a motherly smile and said, "Hello. Welcome to the Ozette Public Library. How may I help you?"

I figured asking her where _Twilight_ was would be a lot easier than looking around for it myself, since they didn't have the computers like in Chicago. When I asked her where the book was, she gave me a funny look, like as if I were speaking a different language.

"I'm sorry. I don't think we don't have that book dear," she said, smiling apologetically.

"Are you serious?" was all I could say. I was shocked. How could they not have the best book ever here? "_Twilight_ by Stephenie Meyer? You don't have it?"

I thought maybe if I cleared it up and told her who wrote it she might say, "Oh yes, silly me. I forgot we have it right over here."

But, she didn't. Instead she said, "Darling, I've never even heard of it. I'm sorry. But we do have other selections here that could be of interest."

Never heard of it? Was she delusional? How can she have never heard of it? I had to leave, get away from this woman who was obviously trying to make me go crazy.

As soon as I was back outside, I breathed in a huge breath. I kept telling myself to calm down. Maybe I could educate them on the book; introduce them to the great book that I loved. Though maybe some other day. Today I still had to explore and try the impossible task of making friends.

I started walking to the park when my stomach started to growl. I forgot it had been six hours since I last ate. I changed my direction to the little shops a block away. The first shop I passed was for clothing. The second was for camping gear and fishing supplies.

After the camping shop was the market. It was a small store compared to the Wal-Marts and Jewel's I was used to from Chicago. In the front, there were two cash registers and only one was open. The girl who sat behind the open register looked really bored. She looked up at me from her magazine, but then looked back down, turning the page.

Just one quick glance around and I saw most of the food I would need a stove or microwave for. This would not work out for me right now. I went around and found a bag of Cheetos. This would do until I got some real food. I went to the cash register and she rang up the bag. I paid her and was about to leave but I thought to myself _If I don't ask her, who knows when I'll find someone else?_

"Excuse me, but, umm…where is the nearest fast food place?" I tried sounding normal, even though I was really nervous.

As she looked up, she sighed heavily, popping a bubble of the gum I just noticed she had in her mouth. She put the magazine down and started twirling her hair in between her fingers. I was surprised she would want to do that since her hair was already up in a ponytail.

"Uh…there's like a McDonald's about two miles down the road," she said in a way that I thought only girls from The Valley talk. Right after she said that, she looked back down at her magazine and flipped the page again.

"Well, could you tell me which direction it is?" I asked, trying to hide the irritation in my voice.

"Jeez, do you want me to drive you there too?" She muttered under her breath, "That way." She pointed in the direction that I had to go.

"Umm…thanks," I said, trying to be nice, even though she wasn't. Sheesh, what did I do that she had to be so mean to me? I simply asked which way to the nearest fast food restaurant. It's not like I asked her to solve world peace in ten seconds.

I left the store, wondering if all the people in town acted like her. If they did, I sure would hate it here.

I opened the door of the car and stepped in. Before turning the car on, I opened the bag of chips and started eating some. I had not realized how hungry I was until then. Right now, two miles seemed way too far. Under normal circumstances, I wouldn't have minded the drive, but right now I was starving. Even two blocks felt too far. I backed out and drove to food.

When I came home, all the lights on the first floor were on. I found that a bit strange, since it was already 9 o'clock. Usually my parents would be watching the news or something with the lights out, as if they were watching a horror movie.

I turned off the car and got out. As soon as I closed the door, I could hear Rebecca yelling, "Where is she? She was supposed to be home in time for dinner. That was an hour ago! Tom, I'm going to call the police. Give me the phone!"

"Rebecca, calm down. She's fine. You know Lily. She gets distracted easily. I bet she probably spent most of her time at the library. I'm sure she's on her way now," I could hear my dad trying to calm her down.

I stopped listening because I could hear her crying now. I was half-running to the door so she could stop. I hated hearing and seeing people cry. It always made me want to cry. I especially hated the fact that it was me making Rebecca cry. She had no reason to, but she was worried. She was a protective mother, even though I wasn't even her biological daughter.

I opened the front door and yelled out, "I'm home!"

I knew they heard me because I could hear Rebecca's footsteps coming this way.

"Lily? Oh, Lily," she said. She grabbed me and hugged me tightly. I thought she was trying to suffocate me. As I was about to tell her something, she let me out of the hug, but still held my shoulders in her hands.

"Where have you been?" Her voice was mixed with both worry and anger, the same expression on her face.

"I was out, mom. Just exploring, like you told me to," I said in a small voice. Knowing this would not be enough for her, I added, "I got lost," which was a complete lie. Most of my time was spent at McDonald's.

"You could have called," she said, anger winning now that she knew I had been safe all along.

"With what phone? I don't have a cell phone and I didn't see a payphone anywhere," which was true. How could this place not have a payphone, it was absurd. "I'm sorry, mom. I didn't mean to worry you. I'm really, really sorry."

Since Rebecca was not really good at staying mad at anyone, she softened her expression and hugged me again, this time with love. She pulled back and pushed my hair out of my face.

"It's okay, honey. Just next time, please try to call. You missed dinner, you know? Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm fine. I ate a little something while I was out. I'm actually just tired."

I was expecting Rebecca to say something, so it surprised me when it was my dad who spoke up.

"Okay, Lily. Why don't you head up to your room. I put your bag with your clothes in the room on the left. I think we'll use the other one was a computer room."

"Oh, okay dad. Thanks. Good night," I started walking to the stairs when Rebecca called me back.

"I love you, Lily," she said.

"I love you too, mom," I said back.

She tilted her head up to give me a kiss on the forehead. I tilted my head down to help her a little, since we were the same height.

"Good night, sweetie," both she and my dad said.

I gave my dad a hug and went back to the stairs. As soon as I reached the top, I turned left. The door was closed so I twisted the knob. I opened the door all the way and searched the wall for a light switch. When I found one, I flicked it on.

To my surprise, it was rather large. I also noticed this was the room with the upstairs patio. It was on the opposite wall from where the door was that held two glass doors. I thought it would be nice to sit out there one day, though that would be rare with all the rain.

The walls were painted soft lavender. My bed was along the wall to the right, made up with all the pillows and blankets already on it. I think it was safe to say that Rebecca already got a hold of my room. I didn't think the movers would put block letters of my name on the wall above my bed. I would have to remember to thank her for everything. She may be bizarre at times, but she was still a wonderful mom.

At least she didn't go crazy like the last time. She knew that I hated clowns, yet she insisted on making my room have a circus theme to it. Oh Rebecca and the crazy things she comes up with.

I was too tired to move anything around tonight. I knew once I hit my bed, I would fall asleep right away, so I went to my suitcase and opened it. I didn't feel like searching for my usual pair of pajamas, so I grabbed the first thing I saw, a huge t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

I grabbed everything else I needed for a shower and stood in front of two doors. One was the closet and one was the bathroom, but which was which? I opened the door on the right and it was empty; my closet. It was a nice walk-in sized closet.

I closed the door shut, wondering how I was supposed to fill up the closet with my lack of clothes. I opened the door on the left and turned on the light. The walls were a really bright, highlighter yellow. I noticed purple X's on the walls. It looked like Rebecca had ideas for this bathroom too. There was another door to the left, but I decided I would check out where that led to after my shower.

After a half hour, I stepped out, dried myself off, and got dressed. The shirt fit all the way down to my knees. After wrapping my hair up in a towel, I brushed my teeth. I pulled my hair out of the towel, but left the towel hanging around my shoulders and back.

I went to the door I saw earlier and opened it. It led back to the hall outside of my room. I wondered how I had missed this door earlier. I closed it and went to my room through the bathroom.

I tried drying my hair with the towel that was around my shoulders. I started to wonder again about school. Would I be welcome? Would they be nice? A whole bunch of other questions were popping up in my head, so I knew it was time for me to sleep.

I laid down in my bed, pulling the covers up to my chin. I curled my knees up to my chest, so I was in the fetal position. This was my usual way of falling asleep.

As soon as I shut my eyes, I was out. I dreamt of the day, but for some strange reason, my dream kept going back to that bear-like animal that crossed my path earlier. That was probably my mind's way of figuring out what it was.

All weekend, that was how my dreams went. I dreamt of the day, but that animal kept coming back.

On Sunday night, the dream changed a bit. The animal started to look more human. It was very strange. The back was facing me, so I couldn't see what the person looked like. It was starting to turn, and I was about to see the face, when I woke up to a loud scream, coming from downstairs.

* * *

**Sorry this is the same ending as last time, I swear i won't make every ending like this...as long as you review!**

**p.s. if anyone hasn't started reading "A New Dusk" by Sarah the Confused, do so..it is AWESOMELY DELICIOUS! haha  
and so is her other story "I Do or At Least I Did"..check them out :)**


	3. Chapter 3 Morning

**A/N: so this one is kind of a short chapter, sorry about that. the next chapter will be longer though, i promise! this is more of a filler, to let you see a bit more of what Lily is like with her family. **

**Just to warn you, the next few chapters are going to be relatively slow, but i will speed it up after time.**

**oh and thanks Katherine for the reviews! i'm glad you like it. **

**hope you guys like this one..and we're off!**

**Disclaimer: crap! Twilight doesn't belong to me...it still is SM's story..oh well**

* * *

Chapter 3 Morning

Throwing the blankets off, I jumped out of bed. I yanked the door open and ran down the stairs. As soon as I reached the bottom step, I saw my dad coming out of, what I guessed was his bedroom. His eyes were wide with fear. He looked at me, opening his mouth about to say something. All he managed to say was "What-" before another scream came from the kitchen.

We both ran into the kitchen, knowing that the screams were coming from Rebecca. Before my dad even got through the door he was yelling out, "Rebecca, what's wr-" but stopped. I looked up at him and he looked just as confused as I felt.

"Rebecca, what are you doing?" he asked her.

She was standing on the table, looking down at the floor. She kept her hands on her hair, holding it back. She was looking over the edge of the table, and then shrank to the opposite end.

"Get it! Hurry! Kill it!" she kept screaming, as soon as she saw us.

"Get what, Becca? There's nothing there, honey," my dad was trying to calm her down.

He held his hands out in front of him, stepping forward slowly.

"No! Watch out," she yelled.

"Mom, what are you talking about?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Right there," she whispered, pointing to the ground. After she did that, she squealed and shrank back again.

That's when I noticed what she was deadly afraid of. It was so small, I practically had to squint to see it. My dad obviously saw it too, because he said, "A spider? Becca, it's just a spider. It looks like a baby to me."

"I don't care if it's a baby or a grandparent, kill it!"

My dad was about to step on it, so I grabbed his arm to stop him.

"What?" he said, pulling his foot back.

I picked up the magazine from the table and put it on the floor. It had coffee stains on it, probably from Rebecca jumping on the table and knocking her morning coffee over. I pushed the magazine under the spider and it climbed on. I rushed to the front door, just in case it decided to jump off. I opened the door and walked down the two steps out front. Once I was by the woods, I put the magazine down to the ground. I shook it a little so the spider would get off.

"Go. Be safe. Don't come back because next time I may not be there to save your life."

It scurried into the woods. I looked through the trees and I noticed I could barely see the sun. I wondered what time it was, but I didn't have a watch, so I couldn't tell.

As soon as I walked in the door, I could hear my father laughing. He was probably making fun of my mom for screaming. I walked into the kitchen, curious as to what he thought was funny. I guess he heard me coming because as soon as I walked through the door, he turned around and said, "Hey, Miss PETI."

"PETI?" I asked. What was he talking about?

"People for the Ethical Treatment of _Insect_s," he said, putting emphasis on the last word, "Why else wouldn't you want me to squash the spider?"

"I don't know. It probably had a family or something," I mumbled.

To that, he burst out laughing. For some strange reason, that made me mad.

"Oh yeah? Well…" was all I could think of, so I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a 5 year old.

He laughed some more and this time Rebecca joined him. I started walking out the door but he called me back.

"Are you going back to bed or are you going to stay up and get ready for school?" he asked.

"Umm…I don't know. What time is it?"

"The time is," he looked at his watch, "Six-three-two."

"You mean six thirty-two?" I laughed and he smiled.

"You know your dad. He always has to make things complicated," Rebecca said while patting my dad's arm.

"Yeah, so true," I smiled, "I think I'll just stay up. No point in trying to get to bed now."

"You want breakfast? I'll make you some pancakes or something," Rebecca offered.

I really did not want her to make breakfast for me, but I also didn't want to hurt Rebecca's feelings. I glanced at my dad real quick, but there was no escape there. He was staring at Rebecca, yet again.

"No, I'll just have a bowl of cereal."

"Okay, well daddy and I have to go to the store to buy some stuff. Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks though," I started to walk away, but then remembered today was my first day of school, "How am I getting to school today?"

"I'm taking you, pumpkin," my dad said.

"Okay. What time are we leaving? Just so I know when to be ready by."

"Well, school starts at 8:30. It takes about twenty-five minutes to get there. So, we'll leave around eight, if that's okay?" he said.

"Yeah, that's cool. Alright, you guys go to the store. Operation: Get ready for school is initiated," I said. _Wow, I'm such a dork_, I thought to myself.

--------------

Dad dropped me off to school at eight-twenty. He told me I had to go to the main office and they would give me my schedule there. I closed the passenger door shut, wondering what lay ahead of me.

Already, people standing around the front were staring at me. It made me so uncomfortable. At the old schools, no one stared because the schools were so big that they wouldn't know or care if a new student came. Here, they knew. There was no way to hide like I hoped.

I walked through the front door, feeling stares on my back.

As soon as I cleared the door, I felt a lot better because no one was staring. I looked around, searching for some sign saying Main Office. I found it at the end of the hallway to my right. When I walked in, there were two women at two different desks. There were four chairs along the wall. I wasn't sure who I was supposed to see or what I was supposed to do, so I went to sit down.

I put my bag down on the chair closest to me and was about to sit, when the lady on the right said something.

"What do you need?" she asked, sounding very impatient.

She had short, curly, light brown hair. She wore glasses that looked like they were from the seventies. She reminded me of a pig, although I would probably consider a pig much prettier than this woman.

"Uh, I'm new here. My name is Liliana Christensen. I was supposed to come here to get my schedule," I said in a small voice.

"Oh, Miss Christensen. We're so glad you're going to attend here this year. You can come over here," the lady at the other desk said.

She had longer hair than the first. Her hair was blonde, with hints of brown, and wavy. She had a sweet voice, matching her face.

I walked to her desk. It was not a desk like a teacher's desk, where you sit in front. It was more like a counter. When I stood right in front of it, the top was all the way up to my shoulder. It made me feel like a little kid, even though I'm not.

She was typing something on the computer and clicking every so often. After I don't know how many clicks, the printer came on. She pulled out the papers and pushed them in front of me.

"This one here," she pointed to one paper, "is your schedule. Here you go."

She handed my schedule to me. She pushed the other one closer to me and said, "And this one is a map of the school. If you have any questions or need help finding any of your classes, feel free to come back and ask."

I took the map and put it behind the schedule.

"Okay, thank you very much," I said to her.

She gave me a pleasant smile and said, "Good luck, dear."

I gave a nod and walked out into the hallway. I looked over my schedule. My first period class was Anatomy and Physiology in room 208-B.

208-B? What did that mean? Was the class split up into two different parts?

"You look lost and school hasn't even started. Do you need some help?" a male voice said from in front of me.

* * *

**A/N: so...who do you think it is? review and let me know what you think..the more reviews i get, the faster i'll put up the next chapter lol  
****  
as soon as i figure out how to put up pics i'll let you know**


	4. Chapter 4 School

**Author's note: Okay, thank you to everyone who reviewed and added me to favorites and alerts! You guys made my day! This chapter is longer than the others, I think lol. **

**You guys are so awesome that I'm going to finish typing up the next chapter and post it up later on today! **

**Disclaimer: SM won the war of owning Twilight, but I won the battle and own Liliana and all other OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 4 School

I looked up to see who was talking to me.

He had short, black hair, pushed back with hair gel. He wore brown, thin-framed glasses, pushed far up his nose. He had on khaki pants a blue button down shirt. The shirt had long sleeves, but they were rolled up to his elbows. He wore a smile that was even more welcoming than the sweet-voiced woman in the main office.

"Umm, yeah. Where is room 208-B?"

"That's in the science building. That's why it has the B after it. You see, this building here that we're in is the main building. It holds the lunch room, offices, the gym, the band room, and the art room."

At this point, he started walking down the hallway. Since I had no idea where I was going, I followed. While we were walking he explained quite a few things to me about the school. He must have gotten bored of talking about the school or noticed I was starting to space out because he changed the subject.

"So, you're the new girl, huh?"

"Yep, I'm the new girl," I said. I guess I don't have a name. I'm just labeled as the "new girl."

"So, Liliana. That's your name, right?"

"Yeah, it is. But I like it better as Lily. I mean you can call me whatever you want, but I just prefer Lily," I said.

"Okay, then Lily it is. It is very nice to meet you. My name is Robert, but you can call me what everyone else calls me."

"Oh? What is that?" I asked, thinking of all the nicknames formed from Robert.

"Robert," he said with a serious look on his face. I felt a bit confused and thought he was strange, but then he started laughing and I realized it was a joke. I started laughing, too. I couldn't help myself, his laughter was contagious.

"Well, it's nice to see that you have a sense of humor. Most girls around here would just call me stupid or something," he said.

He pushed through a door and I followed him to the outside. There were six buildings, all separated by a field. There were trees here and there and even a few tables. There were walkways that went from building to building. There were two buildings on my left, right next to each other, and a mirror image on the right. All the way across the field were two more buildings, facing our direction. Each building had a large, dark blue letter over the doors, A to F. A was the building closest to me on my left and the rest went in alphabetical order clock-wise.

"208-B is in building B, hence the B afterwards. The classrooms start at 200 and go to 210. My first class is 210-B, so I'll walk you to your class, if you want," he said and turned towards the building with the B.

"Sure," I said, "But what about my books? Where do I get them from?"

"Hmm…you know, I'm not too sure. I never transferred in so I don't know too much about it. Maybe ask your first period teacher if he has an extra copy for now. They probably already loaded your locker with your books."

"Locker? There are lockers here? I don't remember seeing any," I said. I was looking around at pretty much everything we had passed on the way here and I had seen not one locker.

"Oh yeah. They're in building D. I'd take you there and show you, but class is going to start in," he looked at his watch, "three minutes. We'd better hurry up or you're going to be late."

We walked the rest of the way in a very fast pace. He reached the doors first and held one open for me. I thanked him and walked through.

"Okay, your class is the second one up on the right. This here is my class," he pointed to the door next to us, "And I have to be on time cause if not the teacher will freak. I'll catch up with you after class and show you some more around. Bye."

He disappeared into the classroom.

I walked down the hallway, which was pretty much empty, considering how close it was to the start of class. The sign above the door read "208-B Anatomy and Physiology." I guessed each room was for a specific class.

I opened the door and stepped in. The class was already seated. There were three rows of tables, two students at each table. It was three across and three deep. When I walked in, everyone looked up, making me feel uncomfortable again.

The teacher was at the board writing down the different bone structures of the arm. He stopped writing and looked at me.

"Who are you?" he asked me.

"Liliana Christensen. I'm new," I said.

"Oh, Miss Christensen, you can have a seat next to Miss Garcia. Miss Garcia, please raise your hand," he said, turning back to the board.

A girl in the second row, all the way in the back, raised her hand. As soon as she saw that I noticed her, she looked down at the desk and started writing on a paper.

When I took my seat, she leaned her head on her right hand. She was drawing a kitten, half regular and half skeleton.

The bell rang and she stopped drawing. She put her paper away and pulled out her books and a paper from a folder. I noticed the heading she had read "Serenity Garcia, Mr. Griffith, Anatomy & Physiology, Per. 1."

So, my neighbor's name was Serenity and my teacher's name is Mr. Griffith. I was glad that I learned a couple of names without actually having to ask.

"Alright class, let's all turn our papers in. Now, I know how excited you are to turn them in, but please calm down people. One at a time," Mr. Griffith said.

When he came to the back, at our table, he collected Serenity's paper. He turned to me and gave a questioning look. He put his hand out and said, "And where's your paper, miss?"

I was speechless. That was my first day of school. Was I really expected to turn in an assignment that I had not known of because I wasn't there?

"I…uh…umm…I-" I stuttered.

"Miss Christensen, there is one thing you should know about me. I have a cruel sense of humor. That was a joke," he said. The whole class was snickering, probably at my stupidity of believing I had to turn in the assignment.

"Oh," I said, relieved that that was only a joke and embarrassed at my earlier reaction.

He went back to the front of the class, to the board, and started writing more things down.

"Does he always joke like that?" I whispered to Serenity.

She turned to me and nodded her head to say yes. She looked unsure if she should talk to me. A small smile spread across her face.

"Yeah, at least your prank wasn't as bad as ours," she whispered back to me.

"He got you guys, too?" I asked, curious to see how much he had done to them.

"Uh huh, on the first day of school. At the very beginning of class, he told us we had an assignment due at the end of the period that would count for twenty-five percent of our grade. He said we had to write a 500-word essay on the discovery of DNA: who found it, how they found it, what they found, and so on. We were all freaking out at the end of class because none of us knew where to find that information. When he asked us if we had anything to turn in, nobody said anything. Then he said, 'Come on people, are you serious? You mean I actually have to teach you something? And I thought I could use this as a free period. Okay, just turn in a paper with your name on it and where you would prefer to sit in the class instead.' We did as he said, not sure as to what was going on. Then he told us it was all a joke when the bell rang."

"Wow," was all I could say. And I thought I was scared. This teacher sure did like to mess with people's minds. Serenity looked like a shy girl, but from everything she had just told me, I guessed she wasn't. She had just said so much.

"Miss Christensen and Miss Garcia? Now I know you two are talking all about the lovely human anatomy aren't you?" Mr. Griffith said.

I had to admit, he scared me a bit. I had never been caught doing anything bad by a teacher before. I had never talked during class, passed notes, cheated, or anything. Now, here on my first day of school in Washington, of all places, I was caught talking.

"Yes, sir," Serenity said and looked at her notebook.

"Good. Now, does anyone care to tell me what bone this is?" he said.

I was so glad when the bell rang signaling the end of class. Serenity and I had not said one word to each other since we had been caught. I wanted to apologize to her, but she pretty much ran out of the class.

When I reached the hall, everyone else was already leaving the building. As I passed 210, I heard someone calling my name.

"Lily! Hey, Lily, wait up," he said.

I stopped, turned and saw Robert walking to me.

"Thank you for waiting," he said.

"What else was I supposed to do? Run away from you? Besides, you're my tour guide," I said.

He chuckled and said, "Ah, yes. Tour guide here, at your service. Where to madam?"

"Um," I pulled out my schedule, "My next class is Honors English12, room 610-F with-"

"Wilsons. I also have her class next. High five," he said, putting his hand in the air.

I lifted my hand and hesitantly gave him a high five.

"Awesome! But we have to work on your high fives. They're terrible," he said.

We both laughed. Well, I guess it wasn't so hard to make a friend after all. I just hoped he wasn't a Mike Newton. I hoped he knew all I wanted was a friend.

"Alrighty, let's go to the lockers. We'll check if your books are in there," he said walking towards building D. "What's your locker number?"

"349," I said.

"Well, what do you know? You are going to fill in the empty locker next to me. Hello there neighbor! That deserves another high five," he said putting his hand up again.

I laughed, giving a high five without hesitation like last time.

"Yeah! That's what I'm talking about! Much better," he said.

When we reached our lockers, I opened mine and he opened his. Sure enough, my locker was filled with my textbooks. I wasn't sure which books I would need for English. At school in Chicago, we were working on _Pride and Prejudice_, but what were they working on here?

"_Hamlet_," Robert said. It was as if he could read my mind. Ha! If only. He wishes he could be cool like Edward.

"You looked confused again. I thought maybe I should tell you what we're working on. All you'll need is _Hamlet_ and a notebook for notes," he said, shutting his locker.

I pulled out the book and closed my locker as well.

The whole walk to building F was filled with Robert chattering away and me laughing at him. He was very funny and I enjoyed being around him. When we reached the door, he held it open for me and said, "After you, madam."

"Why are you calling me madam?" I asked. I was curious. Did he always call females madam or what?

"Well, it'd be kind of weird to call you ma' lady. So I'm sticking with madam."

"No, seriously. Do you call every girl madam?"

"No, only the girls I like," he said, shrugging his shoulders.

I stopped walking. Did he just say what I thought he said? Oh no, can you say Mike Newton?

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Look, Mike…I-"

"Mike? Who's Mike?" he asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I mean Robert. Sorry," I said, embarrassed by my slip-up.

"That's okay, but what's wrong?"

"Look, I'm just looking for a friend, Robert," I said. I had to set this straight.

"Okay," he said, stretching the word out, "So am I. Are you saying this because of what I said earlier?"

"Yeah," I mumbled.

"I meant like friends, okay? I mean, you're cool and cute and all, but I kind of have someone," he said, turning back down the hall.

"Oh? You have a girlfriend?" I said, hoping I could befriend whoever she was. The more friends, the merrier.

"Well, not exactly girlfriend," he said.

"Oh, but you're talking to her."

"Umm…not exactly. I've never talked to her in the six years that I've known her," he said.

"Wait, I'm confused," I said, unclear as to how he "had someone" but never talked to her.

"Well, you see," he whispered since we were just outside the door to our class, "I have a massive crush on this girl name-"

The door opened and Serenity came out. Her body was facing us, but her face was to the teacher.

"Remember Serenity, we're reading pages 50-69 tomorrow," the teacher called to her.

"Okay," she said, turning her head in our direction, "Oh, s-sorry."

"It's okay," I said, moving out of the way so she could get through.

Robert, however, stood there motionless. He seemed frozen in place, unable to move. Serenity had to move around him to get past.

After she had gone, I shook Robert a little.

"Robert, are you okay?" I asked. Just a few seconds ago he was smiling and joking, and now he was frozen. "Hello? Anyone home?"

"Oh, yeah, I'm cool," he said, snapping out of whatever he was in.

"What was that?" I asked him.

"Hold on," he whispered and walked into the class.

"Hello, there," the woman behind the desk said, "Are you Liliana Christensen?"

"No, I'm Robert Grace, but it is very nice to meet you," Robert said, extending his hand out to her.

"Robert, go sit down," she said, a smile on her face.

She looked to be in her late 20's or early 30's. She was fairly pretty. She had medium length brown hair. She had blue eyes and dimples on her cheeks when she smiled.

"Yes, I'm Liliana," I said.

"It is very nice to have you here, Liliana. I'm Mrs. Wilsons. Welcome to my class. I see you are prepared for the class. Were you reading _Hamlet_ at your old school?"

"No, we were reading _Pride and Prejudice_," I told her. We were almost done with it and onto _Hamlet_.

"Well, you can sit next to Robert and I'll have him catch you up on what's going on so far," she said, gesturing to where Robert was sitting.

I was not very interested in knowing what they had read so far, since I had read all of _Hamlet_ before. Even though Shakespeare was difficult at times to read, I loved his work.

"So, can you tell me now?" I whispered to him as I sat down. There was only one other student in the class, but he was on the opposite side of the room reading.

"Why, I have no idea what you are talking about," he said.

"Robert," I said, waiting until he looked at me before continuing, "What was that at the door? You just stood there, blocking Serenity's way."

"You know her?" he asked.

"Sort of, she's in my Anatomy class. I sit right next to her," I said, shrugging. What did it matter that I knew her.

"Well, you know how I said I have massive crush on someone?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…" he trailed off. That's all he said, and that was all I needed.

How could I have not recognized it right away? The way he just froze when he saw her, of course! Serenity was his major crush.

"Serenity?" I practically screamed.

"Shh!" he said, putting his hand over my mouth.

"Sorry," I whispered.

I looked around, seeing if anyone had heard. Seven more students had come in, but none of them were paying attention to us. He was looking around, too.

"Yes, it's her, okay? Thank you for screaming it to the world," he said, laying his head on his arms on the desk.

"I'm really, really sorry," I apologized again.

"Why haven't you talked to her?" I asked. He seemed like a really outgoing guy. I'm sure he wouldn't have a problem talking to her.

"I wouldn't know what to say," he mumbled into his arm.

"I think a simple 'hi' would be a start. Standing frozen in place, blocking her path, not saying anything doesn't help," I said.

"I know, but I freeze up around her."

"I noticed," I mumbled, hoping he didn't hear me.

He must have, because he said, "Oh yeah? Well, how would you have handled it?" he asked.

Honestly, I wouldn't know. I never had to deal with that before. Actually, before Robert, I never had any male friends. I never had the courage to even look a guy in the eye. Yet, here I was, discussing crushes with one. Strange how everything was changing so fast in this place.

Luckily, I didn't have to explain to Robert what was going on in my head because the bell rang. Mrs. Wilsons called the class to attention.

I looked up, realizing that the class was filled now.

Certain students were assigned characters. The rest of the class was spent reading _Hamlet_ out loud.

* * *

**Alrighty! Look, finally a chapter without a cliffhanger! I guess i'm not as evil as I thought...lol  
Alright, the more you review, the more I'll love you fans! And of course, i'll post up faster!**


	5. Chapter 5 Lunch

**Author's note: So, because you awesome fans make me feel...awesome lol (especially dark child 1995 and Sarah the Confused, who by the way is author of the awesome "A New Dusk") I reward you with another chapter today. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Just as I'm about to get my hands on the rights for Twilight, Stephenie Meyer swats them away..grr**

* * *

Chapter 5 Lunch

My next class was Calculus and unfortunately Robert wasn't in there. I was all alone. I sat in the back, all the way in the corner. After five minutes, I was lost. There was no hope of me catching up. I always sucked in math. The bell rang, signaling the end of my torture. I walked as fast as I could, hoping I could spot Robert. He told me he also had fourth period lunch. He also told me he had art third period, so that meant he would be in the main building.

I walked inside, looking around for any sign of him, but no luck. I decided I would just get lunch and hope I could find him there. I stood in line and grabbed a slice of pizza. After I paid for it, I scanned the room quickly, looking for Robert again. Still, I found him not.

I did, however, see someone else. I wasn't looking for him, but I found him. He was the most magnificent looking person I had ever seen.

He had brown hair that looked soft. It looked like he had just been standing in front of a fan because his hair was messy. It looked perfectly messy. His skin was pale, like he had been standing in the cold, with a hint of pink on his cheeks, but it was still perfect. And his eyes. They were the most beautiful brown eyes I had ever seen. It looked like they had a hint of green to them. They were so perfect. Everything about him was just so perfect. The only thing about him though, was that he looked a little young. He looked like he was 16 or 17.

All of his perfections had distracted me for a moment. After the immediate shock, I noticed he was sitting by himself. How could that perfect guy be sitting all alone? That should have been a crime.

I couldn't help myself. My feet seemed to be functioning on their own. I was walking towards him. I tried stopping, but I couldn't.

When I was fifteen feet away, I was finally able to stop because I heard someone calling my name. Without taking my eyes off of him, I turned to my right and started walking. I regretted not looking where I was walking, because I walked right into a crowd of people.

If it weren't for the fact that one of the guys grabbed hold of my shoulders, I would have fallen over. As soon as I steadied myself, he let go. That's when I heard all of them complaining.

"Watch it."

"Hey!"

"Move!"

"Watch where you're going."

"Get away, loser."

I didn't like that they were mean about it, but I apologized to them.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"More like a sorry case. Look at her," I heard one girl mutter to another.

I didn't want to look at them anymore because they were giving me mean looks. I looked back to the perfect guy, just to see if he noticed my embarrassment.

He had the weirdest look on his face. His eyes were wide, like with surprise. His jaw was dropped as in awe. He must have seen me bump into all those people, but the look on his face was so different. It was like he never saw someone walking into another person.

His face of surprise turned to an expression of happiness, or so it seemed. A huge smile spread across his face. Those beautiful brown eyes glittered with, it looked like, joy. He looked like he seeing the world for the first time.

The look on his face made me want to walk over to him again. I was about to when I felt someone's hand on my shoulder. I thought it was one of the people from the crowd, so I shrugged the hand off and said, "Leave me alone."

"Woah, what did I do? I was just coming to show you where I'm sitting," Robert said.

"Oh, I'm sorry Robert. I thought you were someone else. I'm really sorry," I apologized.

"Eh, it's cool. I saw what happened. Are you alright? What were you distracted by that you couldn't pay attention to where you were going?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I thought about telling him about the perfect guy, but then decided against it, "Nothing, I guess I just spaced out. That's all."

"Okay, well, how about we sit at a table, so if you space out again, you don't have to worry about walking into someone," he said, tugging me forward.

"Haha, very funny," I said sarcastically, "Come on funny man and show me where I'm sitting."

We sat at a circular table with four chairs. Only he and I sat there. I wondered if any others were going to join us.

Robert pulled out a brown paper bag out of his book bag, and out of that bag he pulled out a sandwich, a can of pop **(A/N: I know most people call it soda, but being from Chicago, we call it pop.)**, and a bag of Skittles.

I grabbed the bag of Skittles and lifted my eyebrow a little.

"What?" he said, shrugging, and then in a voice like a little kid, he said, "Mommy says I'm a sweet boy so I could have sweets today."

We both laughed and I gave him the candy back.

I felt like someone was staring at me. I could feel the stare on my back. I thought maybe it was normal, after all I was the "new girl." I tried ignoring it, even though it made me feel uncomfortable.

Instead, I tried focusing on Robert, so I could be distracted. Focusing on Robert was a really good distraction because his face was blank. He looked at me with a confused expression.

"Umm, hi. I'm Robert," he said, extending his hand to me, "And you are?"

"Haha, Robert. You know who I am," I said pushing his hand away.

"I do?" he asked. It looked like he was really confused. The confusion in his voice even sounded sincere. There was no hint of a joke to it.

"Robert, are you okay?" I asked. I became worried. I noticed before that when he would joke around, he would get a sort of twinkle in his eyes. He didn't have that right now.

His face went blank again.

"Robert?" I said, standing up.

"What? What's wrong?" he said, also standing up.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said slowly, "Why wouldn't I be?"

I got mad for a quick second. He fooled me this time. I thought he was sincere in his confusion, but it was all a joke.

"Ugh, you're so mean," I said, sitting back down.

He also sat back down, "What are you talking about?"

"Don't try and cover up or anything. I thought you were serious. I thought something was wrong."

"Lily, I have no idea what you are talking about," he said, confusion on his face again.

I questioned him, wondering if he was telling me the truth. _Oh no,_ I thought to myself, _you got me last time, but not now._

"Whatever, forget it. Just don't do it again," I said.

"I have no idea what you mean, but okay," he said, taking a bite out of his sandwich.

After twenty minutes, I asked if anyone else was going to join us, even though we only had 25 minutes left.

"Nope. I never eat in here. I always chill out in the art room. I'm only eating in here now so you don't have to eat alone or with strangers. You know what they say about them strangers, they're a danger," he said, smiling at the end.

"Thank you, but you know you didn't have to. You could have stayed in the art room."

"Ah, now what kind of a friend would I be if I did that? Besides, I only avoid the lunch room because she's in here," he said, putting emphasis on the 'she', "And I think it's about time I talk to her."

"Oh, you mean," I paused and mouthed out Serenity's name.

"Mhm," was all he said.

"Where does she sit?" I asked.

"The other side of the room, over there," he said, nodding his head behind me.

I turned, looking around for her. I found her sitting at a table by the windows. The table was rectangular and up against the wall. She was sitting all by herself.

"She's sitting alone. We should invite her over," I said.

Thinking of her sitting alone made me think of the perfect guy sitting alone. I looked in the direction I saw him sitting earlier. He was looking in my direction. It looked like he was looking at me, but I thought that was impossible. He was probably just looking at someone sitting behind me.

Even though he was looking this way, I couldn't stop looking. Even this far, I could still see those beautiful eyes.

All of a sudden, he flashed a smile and waved. My breath was caught in my throat but my heart raced. I turned back to Robert quickly.

"Well?" he asked.

"Well what?" I asked back.

"If she did come over what would I say?"

"Umm…I don't know. Do you have any classes with her?" I said, still a bit distracted.

"Art, lunch if you count it, and history next period," he said, opening his Skittles bag.

"I have history next period, too," I said.

"Cool. You can fill the void between her and me," he said, looking down.

"The void? What do you mean?"

"There's an empty desk between us in class," he said, wiping his hands across the table, brushing away something invisible.

"Oh, okay then. But how about this instead, I sit in your seat, so you're forced to sit next to her."

"Are you kidding me?"

"What?" I said, I didn't think it was that bad.

"That sounds like something a girl would do."

"Last time I checked, I am a girl."

"That's true, but still. Did you ever do that? Does it really work?" he asked.

"No," was all I said.

"Okay, then. I'm curious, though, do you have a boyfriend?"

"No, I don't," I said, not really wanting to get into this.

"How many have you had before?"

"One. If you could even count him as one," I said, furious now that I was thinking of that jerk.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"He only dated me so he could get with my friend. I was never so happy to move in my life," I told him.

"Wow. What a jerk," he said.

"Yep. And so I've given up on guys after him."

"Well, that's not fair to judge all guys on one jerk. Not all guys are like that, you know. Look at me," he said, pointing to himself.

"Yes, you're a good guy, Robert. Just a bit odd," I said jokingly and we both laughed.

In history, I sat between Robert and Serenity. He didn't want to go through my idea. It wasn't much, but I thought it would have been a start for him.

In my sixth period Spanish class, the perfect guy was there. He sat on the opposite side of the room.

I kept my face down through the whole class, but I still felt someone's stare. I wanted to look up, but I was afraid to see who it was. Spanish passed by in a blur, and I was glad. I couldn't take that weird feeling.

My last class of the day was gym. They were playing tennis indoors. Usually, I'm not that clumsy, but I embarrassed myself by tripping. A stray tennis ball crossed my path, and I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, and I'm sure the rest can be figured out.

Thankfully, the coach let me sit down the rest of the class because I had a red mark on my cheek. When I changed into my regular clothes the mark was gone. Today felt like such a long day and I was glad it was over.

I stood on the front steps of the main building, waiting for my dad to come and pick me up. I heard the door open and close behind me, but I didn't turn. Instead, I looked at the sidewalk, watching an ant scurry around.

That's when I heard an unfamiliar voice from behind me say, "Hey there."

* * *

**A/N: I know...stop right at the good parts..review and I may just be inspired to post up sooner. :)**


	6. Chapter 6 First Encounter

**Author's note: Alrighty, here's the chapter that I know I've been dying to put up! so i hope you guys like it..sorry if it's not what you expected and awesome if it is**

**Disclaimer: I think it's safe, and sad, to say that only Stephenie Meyer, and not me, owns Twilight.**

* * *

Chapter 6 First Encounter

I turned to see who was talking to me. It was him! The perfect guy I was staring at when I walked into a bunch of people. Maybe he did see me and he came here to tell me to leave him alone. Or maybe someone had appeared behind me by chance, and he was talking to them, not me. I turned around again, thinking maybe that second one was true, but I saw no one.

"Umm…me?" I said, pointing to myself.

"Yeah. Who else would I be talking to?" he said and then laughed. I didn't know why but that laugh made me feel like everything would be alright. It was a sound I had never heard anywhere else, but I wanted to hear all the time.

"I don't know," I said lamely. _Someone worthy of your presence,_ I thought to myself.

"Okay, then. Now that that's all cleared up, hi," he said and flashed the most beautiful smile ever. That smile was so unbelievable. Not even models or movie stars could perfect such a sight.

I couldn't help but smile back when I said, "Hi," in return.

"I'm Daniel Black. Nice to meet you," he said, and put his hand out.

I took it and he shook my hand. It felt a bit warm, perhaps two degrees higher than it should have been. I couldn't help but ask him if he was sick.

"No," he said and looked at me questioningly.

"Oh," I said, "It's just that you feel a bit warm. I thought maybe you have a slight fever or something." Great, I had this perfect, beyond handsome guy standing right in front of me, and I had to act stupid.

"Nope. I'm one hundred percent healthy. Healthy as a," he said and after a second of concentration continued with, "wolf." After he said this he started laughing again.

I couldn't help but join in. to me, laughter was contagious. I didn't understand why it was so funny. It must have been an inside joke, and I was left on the outside, again.

"That's different," I said after the laughter stopped, "I thought the saying was 'healthy as a horse.'"

"Well, yeah, it is. It's kind of just this family joke," he said.

"Oh," was all I muttered out. I was curious as to what the joke was, but I also didn't want to seem nosey.

"I'll explain it to you some other day," he promised me.

"Okay," I said, trying to keep the extreme happiness out of my voice but I failed miserably. Some other day? That must have meant he wanted to talk to me again.

After three seconds of silence, I realized I hadn't introduced myself. I was being so rude to this guy who looked like an impossibly beautiful creation of the gods. Now I know what Bella felt like when she looked at Edward. Not worthy, though Bella was most definitely worthy.

"Oh, umm…I'm Isabella," oh crap! Did I just say Isabella? I guess that's what I got for thinking about Bella and comparing myself to her, "I mean Liliana Christensen. Sorry I didn't introduce myself when you did."

He laughed after I said this. I wasn't sure if it was because I made the mistake with my name or if it was because I apologized for not saying my name right away. Maybe it was both. _Or maybe it's because he thinks you're stupid and is wondering why the hell he's wasting his time with you._ I thought.

"Isabella?" he asked me, flashing that stunning smile.

"I just had a character from this book on my mind," I tried explaining. I thought about telling him about _Twilight_, but I decided I would save that for later, I hoped.

"Oh. My grandmother's name is Isabella," he said with another beautiful smile. He smiled so much, and I loved it. His smile made me want to smile.

"I think Isabella is such a pretty name," and that was true. Isabella is so much prettier than Liliana. Bella is so much better than Lily.

"Yeah, it's pretty, I guess. But there is a name that I think is beautiful," he said.

"Oh?" I was truly curious. What name could be prettier than Isabella?

"Liliana," he said. I thought he called me, so in response I said, "Huh?"

"Liliana. I think your name is beautiful," he said.

As he blushed, he looked down. It seemed he was ashamed of blushing. I thought it was adorable. I couldn't help it; I had to see his face. I put my finger under his chin and lifted his face up.

"What did you say?" I breathed out. I still found it unbelievable that he said that. I thought maybe I imagined it or something. I had to be sure he said that.

"Your name is beautiful. It fits you perfectly," he said.

My fingers were still under his chin. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place. Was it possible that he said these words to me? Maybe my mind was playing tricks on me. It couldn't be true.

With a million things running through my mind, I forgot about my hand and where it was. Daniel, however, seemed to notice. He looked at my hand and smiled. He looked back at me and must have noticed the shock on my face. He took my hand in his own, and that seemed to bring me back to reality.

"Are you okay? Lily, what's wrong?" he asked, with fear in his voice. His free hand shook my shoulder a little.

"Yeah, I'm fine," I said and then a thought crossed my mind, "Did you just call me Lily?"

It looked like worry crossed on his face, but then he composed himself, "Uh, yeah. That's short for Liliana, right? I just thought maybe your preferred being called Lily. And it's easier to say."

"Oh, okay," _Duh! Stupid! Anyone would know that. Well, not the fact that I liked being called Lily more than Liliana, but that it's short for my name, _I thought to myself. I also thought it odd, since the only people who called me Lily were my parents, and now Robert, but I was obviously just overreacting. It's not like he did a background check on us, or followed me around just to find that out.

"I'm sorry. I guess I'm just not thinking straight right now. It's kind of…hard to think around you. I don't seem to pay attention to my surroundings," I laughed, thinking of the lunchroom incident, "And I seem to ramble a lot too. How have you not cut me off yet?"

"I don't know. I think it's cute."

"Cute? Rambling is cute? Wow you guys are a lot different out here," I said jokingly.

"You have no idea," he muttered low, I was barely able to hear him.

"So, Daniel Black, huh?" I said, trying to break the small silence. I loved his voice and I didn't want to stop listening to it, "You know, I've read plenty of books with the characters that have the last name 'Black.' You see, there's_ Harry Potter_ with Sirius Black. And my all time favorite book _Twilight _with J-"

"Oh, that's nice. Comparing me to fictional characters," he said with a smile, so that I knew he was joking.

"You learn fast."

"What?"

"You see, I told you I ramble. And when I get started on _Twilight_, I keep going until someone stops me. You were fortunate this time. You were able to cut me off before I got into the whole thing," I said with a laugh.

"So you're saying, if I get you started on this _Twilight_, I can hear your lovely voice more?" he said with a smile that should be illegal. It made my knees buckle a little from the beauty. I couldn't explain it, because I was never one to swoon over the first hot guy I saw.

I looked down, blushing. I was too embarrassed to let him see me get all girly this way, when he merely made a comment. It was when I looked down that I realized his hand was still around my fingers. How had I not noticed this earlier? He seemed to notice where my gaze was because he let go.

"Sorry, I forgot. You distract me. I guess you're not the only one who can't think straight right now," he said.

He smiled that wonderful smile of his that made my thoughts jumble and my pulse race. I could not help but think of Bella. So this is what she felt like when she was around Edward. I liked it. It was the most wonderful feeling in the world. I wanted to see that smile every day, when I wake up, when I go to sleep. Every possible moment. Then, another thought struck me. Bella said Edward's smile was inhuman. Only a vampire could smile like that; dazzle as she called it. Daniel was definitely dazzling me. But was it possible? He certainly was a bit pale, but he is out in the sun; and it was a bit sunny today. And his eyes were brown, not topaz, or black, or red. Of course it's not possible! He is not cold either. That would have given him off immediately. He was actually rather warm, with a fever it seemed, and vampires can't have fevers. _Stupid overactive imagination!_ I scolded myself for being so stupid.

Even though that idea was absurd, it still stuck with me. Something was off about him, and a vampire didn't seem to cover all of it. I was going to be like Bella and investigate.

All of a sudden, Daniel's head snapped up in a direction towards the trees, almost as if he had been called. He narrowed his eyes, almost looking like he was mad. He turned back to me with curious eyes.

"I have to go," he said shortly and started walking away from me.

I was confused by this. Just a few seconds ago he was being friendly. Now, it looked kind of like he was being pulled to the parking lot against his will; like he didn't want to leave. I had to admit, I kind of liked that it looked like he didn't want to leave, though I hated that he did.

What a strange first impression. I liked it, but it was still strange. I wondered what kind of impression I made on him. Hopefully, it was not so bad.

The clouds started forming together. The sky was becoming darker. It looked like it was about to rain. I really didn't mind the rain all that much. At times, I even found it very soothing. This was one major difference between Bella and me. Even though I liked the rain, though, I still did not enjoy standing in it.

"Come on, dad. Sometime today would be nice. Please hurry before the rain starts," I said out loud to myself. I often talked to myself when there was no one around. It's not like I'm crazy or anything, I just hated having to keep my thoughts in my head all the time. I always did that when everyone was around, so why should I hide myself when I'm alone?

A drop of water fell on my forehead. It slid down my nose, right by my eye. It dripped down my cheek, down to my mouth. I wiped it away with my hand. If someone had passed now, they would probably think I was crying.

It was drizzling now, the sky got darker. I thought to myself that I should have brought an umbrella. I saw headlights coming through the trees, so I picked up my bag from the ground and got ready to run to our car.

* * *

**A/N: So there you go, Lily finally met Daniel...now the next few chapters are going to be slow, so sorry..i kinda only wrote up the first six chapters or so. i do however have a couple of chapters from Daniel's POV if you want that to keep you busy..it starts from when the Christensen's move in..**

**just review..let me know what you think of the chapter, and let me know if you want to read some of this from Daniel's POV**

**also, i have pics of Lily, Serenity, and Robert up on my profile, so if you haven't checked them out yet, be sure to do that. As soon as I find a decent picture of Daniel, I'll put one of him up too...**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!! please :)**


	7. Chapter 7 Surprise

**Author's note: okay, i know this chapter is a lot shorter than the other ones, but i thought i'd include this..just to hold you over for now. I'm sorry, but as i said before the updates from now on are going to be more spaced out. SORRY!! please don't stop reading...**

**okay i'll stop now so you can enjoy this short little chapter..**

**Disclaimer: Twilight still isn't mine, darn Stephenie Meyer, she doesn't like to share. BUT i do own Lily, Daniel, and the rest of the OC's**

* * *

Chapter 7 Surprise

"So, how was the first day of school?" My dad broke the silence after 15 minutes.

"Eh, it was school. You know how it is, obnoxious teachers, lots of work, sucky lunches," I said, glad I was talking to my dad instead of Rebecca. If it was her I was talking to, she would have scolded me for saying "sucky" as if I were five, "How was the first day of work?"

"Eh, it was work. You know how it is, obnoxious bosses, lots of work, and majorly sucky lunches," he said.

We both laughed for a little. My dad and I didn't have the closest father-daughter relationship where I could confide in him my secrets, but we could always joke around.

"So, why were you a little late? Did the boss hold you over or something? I think I still have water in my shoes," I said.

"Well, I was a bit tied up. Had a few errands to do at home," he said, looking straight ahead.

"Mom?" I said, knowing she probably had something to do with it.

"Yep," was all he said.

A couple of minutes passed, and then he added, "But you won't have to worry about me getting there late anymore. I promise you that."

"Okay," I said, a bit confused at how he added that after a few minutes had passed. I didn't think it was all that important that he had to say it after that conversation had ended.

We were silent for the rest of the ride home.

When we were about to take the turn needed to see the house, I saw something silver through the trees. I wasn't sure if I was just imagining it, so I didn't say anything about it. As we pulled around the trees and our house came into view, I knew I wasn't imagining things.

Right there, in front of our house, was a silver Volvo. It had a tiny red vow on the top of the car.

"What's that?" I asked my dad.

"A car," he said. He stopped the car and we both climbed out.

"I know that," I said, closing the car door, "But whose is it?"

Right then, the front door flew open and Rebecca came running out, yelling, "Not yet! Wait 'til I get the camera."

"What's going on?" I asked cautiously.

My parents looked at each other, smiled, looked back at me, and at the same time yelled out, "Surprise!"

My mouth fell slightly. I thought maybe it was a joke. This car couldn't be for me. I didn't do anything to deserve it. Rebecca clicked the camera and the flash brought me back to reality.

"What is this?" I asked.

"A car," Rebecca said.

"Well, yeah, we kind of cleared that part up, but what for?"

"Your birthday," my dad said.

"That was six months ago," I said, stepping forward.

"Okay then, a combination between your birthday, new school, and being such a good sport through all the moves," my dad said.

"You guys, you really shouldn't have done this," I said, worrying about how much this much have cost them.

"Ah, no worries sweetie. Your dad took care of it," Rebecca said.

"Huh?" What did that mean? Did he steal it or something?

"The local doctor sold it to us. He came to work today because I had to get a physical, since I'm the new guy and all. I was talking to him about you and how I take you to school, and he said that his family had a spare car. I guess you can live fancy when you have money," he said nudging Rebecca, "Anyway, he sold it to me dirt cheap and said his son had it for a few years."

"Really? It looks new," I said, peering inside.

"Yeah, I guess that son of his kept it in good shape. Though he looks way too young to have a son old enough to drive. But, this is yours now. Here," he said, handing over a set of keys to me.

Rebecca took another picture. I knew where these were going. They were going in her photo album under "Lily's Firsts."

"Thank you so much. You have no idea how grateful I am. I love you guys," I said, giving them both hugs.

"No. Thank you," Rebecca said, kissing the top of my head, "You could have given us trouble and pouted like a normal teen, but you didn't. And we love you so much, too. Don't you ever forget that."

"Yeah, Lil. You deserve this," he said, patting my shoulder, "Now get on upstairs and do your work," he added playfully.

"Gee, I'm feeling the love," I said with a laugh.

They walked inside together, but left the door open. I looked at my car again. It was a silver Volvo. Just like Edward's. Of all the cars for my parents to get me, they get a silver Volvo. Isn't that awesome?

"Your name is Edward," I said. I let out a little giggle and walked into my house.

* * *

**Yeah, it's short, but it's something...please review, even if it's a "gosh this short chapter sucked!"**

**okay, no, don't put that please, but do review..i'll try and get up the next chapter as soon as i can**

**and for those of you who read and don't review..please review..i'll give you a cookie..it may be imaginary but it's still a cookie.**

**and for those who do review..THANKS! i love you guys a lot! you get two imaginary cookies..so those of you who don't review..you better jump on it cuz i know you want two cookies instead of one**


	8. Chapter 8 Contemplation

**Author's note: So this chapter didn't take me as long as I thought it would, so you got lucky! actually I rushed to put this up because of the amazingly awesome reveiws I'm getting. **

**Katherine you rule! Thanks for reviewing all of the chapters! if everyone were like you, i'd love it! but not to fret those of you who don't review every chapter, because you make up for it in the long reviews you do have. Mikay Cullen, dark child 1995, EdwardCullenIsCoolerThanYou and Sarah the Confused(author of "A New Dusk") all make my day as well. if i haven't mentioned you other awesome reviewers i'm sorry, but i appreciate your reviews just as much!**

**alright, i shall stop now so you can enjoy this chapter**

**Disclaimer: I think everyone knows the author of Twilight is not me...*tear*...though Lily, Daniel, and the rest are mine! ALL MINE!! Mwahahaha!**

* * *

Chapter 8 Contemplation

The next day I drove to school in my new-old car in pure bliss. Today was going to be an awesome day, I just knew it. The morning had started off perfect. The car ran so smooth, that I barely heard it run. I was the fifth person in the parking lot so I had plenty of time to think.

Today, I wouldn't be lost and confused. I had Robert as a friend, so I wouldn't be lonely either. But the thing I looked forward to most was Daniel. Even though he left in a hurry, he promised me we would talk again. I was holding onto that with everything, and I didn't know why.

My first few classes were the same as the day before: short conversation with Serenity in Anatomy, joking with Robert until I had tears in my eyes, and, of course, the horrific Calculus. When the bell rang signaling lunch, I practically ran there.

I was one of the first students there, so I grabbed a cheeseburger and sat at the same table. I sat in the seat Robert was in yesterday, just so I could see Daniel when he came in.

As more students came in, I started getting a bit upset. He was in here before I was yesterday, because he was already sitting with food when I saw him. For a quick second, my thoughts flew back to _Twilight_. Bella had a first encounter with Edward, and then he disappeared for a week. Strange, but I compared my situation to that. I didn't know why though, because Bella's first experience was bad, and my experience was good.

Before I had time to think anymore, Robert sat down in front of me.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" he asked me.

"Nothing."

"Well, you sure do look like you're conflicting something. Your eyebrows are all scrunched up, and you're chewing on your lip like crazy," he said, pointing to my face.

He pulled his brown paper bag out, so that gave me an idea how to play it off.

"I was just thinking of what kind of snack you brought today. I mean, what can top Skittles?" I said, grinning.

"Well, I believe we have ourselves a smart ass here," he said, "And in fact, there are things that can top Skittles."

"Those things being?" I asked, glad our conversation had turned.

"M & M's," he said, pulling out the yellow bag.

"No way. Skittles are way better than M & M's," I said.

"Whatever. But, to top it off, I felt like being healthy today, so I brought in, drum roll please," he said, looking at me expectantly.

I laughed and lightly rolled my fingers on the table as in a drum roll.

"An apple," he said, pulling the apple out of the bag.

_Twilight_ popped up in my mind. I started giggling.

"What?" he said, "There's nothing wrong with apples."

"No, it's not that," I said, wondering if I should ask him. I decided I should, just to see if he would do it, "Hey, Robert."

"Yeah?" he said, taking a bit out of his sandwich.

"Can you do something?" I asked.

"Yes, I can. In fact, I can do a lot of somethings. Look," he said, and started doing weird hand movements.

"Look who's being the smart ass now," I said, rolling my eyes and shaking my head a little, "No, hold your apple in your hands?"

He grabbed the apple in both of his hands, but they were wrapped completely around the apple.

"No, let them sit on your hands. Put your hands in this position, like this," I said, showing him.

He did it right the second time, and I couldn't help but laugh. I couldn't believe he actually did it. I wished I had a camera so I could take a picture.

"And why am I looking like an idiot?" he said, putting the apple on the table.

"It's just that that is the cover of my all time favorite book _Twilight_," I explained.

He opened his mouth to say something, but stopped and looked past me.

"Again with the _Twilight_?" someone said from behind me.

I turned my head a bit and saw Daniel looking down at me.

"Uh…yeah," I said, barely getting it out.

"Do you think you could explain to me what that's about?" he asked.

"Uh," was all I managed to get out. He really wanted me to explain _Twilight_ to him? I wanted to scream yes, but my brain wasn't allowing me to think right now. I looked to Robert, hoping I could find my answer there.

He seemed to notice so he said, "Why don't you take a seat? At the rate she's going, this'll take all day."

Of course he would try and joke around, but did he not know that embarrassed me?

"Thanks," Daniel said to Robert, without taking his eyes off of me.

Of all the seats available at the table, he chose to sit right next to me. I half liked it because I wanted to be close to him. But I half hated it because I couldn't concentrate with him so close. So far, all I managed to do was look like a babbling fool.

What was wrong with me? I had talked to him yesterday, and it wasn't that much of a problem. Now, I couldn't even get out a single sentence.

"So, this _Twilight_. What's it all about?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah, why did I just do that thingy? What's it about? Fruits?" Robert asked.

"Yes, it's about fruits," I turned to Robert and said sarcastically. I guess I was still able to talk to Robert, now if only I could do the same with Daniel.

"Yes!" Robert said,

I looked back at Daniel and saw that smile on his face.

I couldn't help but melt. That smile was so warming, and made me feel wanted. Maybe I was assuming too much, but it just felt like it.

"Actually, it's about this girl named Bella. She moved to Forks and fell in love with a mysterious guy named Edward," I said, looking back to Robert, waiting for a joke to pop out of him. Instead, he was looking at Daniel, with a confused expression.

I turned to Daniel, and saw that his jaw was down, as if he were surprised.

"You okay there?" Robert asked him before I could.

Daniel composed himself and said, "Yeah, I was just, um…surprised that it took place so close to here. You know, because nothing ever happens in Washington." He let out a little laugh, followed by a sigh.

"Well, yeah. That's what she thought too. But after months of knowing him she finds out something very interesting about him," I said, pausing for dramatic effect.

It must have worked, because both Robert and Daniel said, "What?"

"He's a vampire," I said, smirking because it had worked.

"A vampire? Oh that's lame! Come on, if he were a vampire he would have eaten her or sucked her blood or something," Robert said.

"No, you see, Edward and the rest of his family are a different kind of vampires. They're what they call 'vegetarian vampires,'" I said, doing air quotes around it, "They only drink the blood of animals."

"Losers," Robert said, "If that were me, I would have owned everyone."

"What becomes of their relationship?" Daniel asked, curiosity burning in his eyes, "Does he love her back?"

I was happy that Daniel actually showed curiosity.

"Yeah, he does. Which is why he tries staying away from her, because her blood was very appealing to him. He loved her so much that he didn't want to hurt her. He tried warning her, but she didn't stay away. She kept trying to figure out what was up with him. Well, one day she met Jacob Black," I said, stopping because Daniel was grinning a lot now.

"What? I just have a feeling this guy is going to be cool," Daniel said.

"Just because he has your last name?" Robert said.

"No, I just think he will be," Daniel said, looking at Robert for the first time that I saw. He turned back to me, smiled that wonderful smile, and said, "Proceed."

The rest of the lunch hour, I explained to them what happened in _Twilight_. Although, because I was explaining everything in detail, jumping from the beginning to wherever I was, I only got to the part of the meadow.

"Well, I'll catch you guys later. I have to grab my books from my locker," Robert said. I noticed he had already had his books for history, so I was confused. I was about to tell him he already had his books, but he winked at me.

Ah, so he was trying to leave me and Daniel alone. Robert was such a great guy. I most definitely would have to remember to talk to Serenity about him.

"What's your next class?" Daniel asked me when I came back from putting my tray away.

"History," I said, pointing to my books. I was about to pick them up from the table, but he picked them up before I could get them.

"Hey," I said, not sure what he was doing.

"What? I'm just carrying your books for you. That is, if you'll let me walk you to class?" he said.

_Like I would say no_, I thought to myself.

"Won't you be late to your class?" I asked.

"No, my next class is also in building E," he said, "Besides, how could I let you carry these books? Aren't they heavy for you?"

"A little, but I'd manage. I've done it for years now, and with much heavier books," I told him truthfully.

"Well, I'll take some of the burden off of you. Come on, let's get you to class before you're late," he said, waiting for me.

We walked to building E, talking about me instead of _Twilight._

"So, why'd you move here?" he asked casually.

"My dad's job, they move him everywhere. We move a lot. This is actually the fourth time we've moved in the last five years. I've lived in mostly major cities like New York, Los Angeles, Dallas, Miami, and of course the last place we lived in, Chicago," I said, hoping we wouldn't have to move until after I graduated. I would really hate having to move away from this place now that I had made an awesome friend and met Daniel.

"Wow, I think your family moves more than my family does," he said, chuckling a bit.

"Oh?" I took comfort in knowing my family wasn't the only one that moved a lot.

"Yeah, well, we've moved a lot too. They actually used to live in Forks, believe it or not. That was before I was born though. We just recently came back because dad was missing his father. We're just here until I graduate, and then we're moving again," he said.

"Oh," was all I said. I didn't know what to say.

"Any brothers or sisters?" Daniel said, thankfully changing the subject.

"Nope, I'm an only child," I said.

"So am I," he said.

"So, it's just you, your mom, and your dad?" I asked.

"Well, not exactly," he said hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" I asked, curious.

"I'll explain later. You better go before you're late," he said, handing my books to me.

"Okay, thanks," I said, grabbing the books and walked to my class.

I sat down in my seat, between Robert and Serenity, in a daze.

"Well, well, well. Look who's in love," Robert said, as I sat.

"What? I'm not in love. I have no idea what you're talking about," I said. I opened the textbook and pretended to read, "Now, if you don't mind, I'm trying to catch up on the next chapter."

"Oh really?" he said.

"Yes," I lied. I was actually thinking of Daniel, to be honest. That was two days in a row that he came up to me and started the conversation.

"So why are you reading chapter 19 when we're only on chapter 6?" he asked.

I closed my book and looked at him.

"Well, if you must know, I'm trying to read the whole book so that I know exactly what's going on ahead of time. It's called being prepared," I said, knowing that was a terrible lie.

"No, that is called distraction. You know I'll get it out of you eventually, even if it means I have to torture you," he said, "I may be not be a girl who wants to know everything but I'm still interested. Do you like him?"

"I don't know. I've only known him for two days. That'd be insane," I said, more to myself than to him.

"Au contraire mademoiselle," he said, "That's right, I speak French."

I chuckled a little and sighed, showing that I gave up. I had to admit it to both him and myself. I liked him, no matter how soon or crazy it was.

"It's called love at first sight," he said.

"But I'm not the kind of girl who falls in love at the first sight. I think about it. I get to know a person before it happens," I said.

"Have you ever fallen in love before?" he asked me.

"No, not that I remember," I said.

"Okay then," he said, and whispered, "Take it from someone who knows."

"Sure, sure," I said, laughing inside at Jacob's ever so famous line.

"And, I saw the way he was looking at you. He didn't take his eyes off you once, except for that one time he looked at me. I thought he was going to rip my head off. I think he was mad at me for making him look at me, though it's not like I asked him to. But I'll tell you what, that kid's got it for you big time," he said.

The bell rang and the teacher began his lesson. I didn't pay any attention to it, though. The whole class I kept thinking about Daniel, and if it could be true. Was it possible? By the end of the class, I gave in and decided that I at least liked him. I didn't want to go overboard by saying I loved him. After all, I had only known him for two days. I didn't really believe in love at first sight. I just didn't think it was possible.

"So, are you going to admit it now?" Robert asked as we were leaving the class.

"Admit what?"

"You love him."

"No," I said.

Robert, all of a sudden, coughed and said, "Incoming."

I looked and saw Daniel walking this way.

"Later," Robert said, before taking off.

Before I could object, he was out of the building.

"Hey," Daniel said when he approached me.

"Hey," I replied back.

"So," he said.

"So," I replied back. _Gosh, why don't you just repeat everything he says, that way he'll think you're even more of an idiot. Say something else! _I thought.

"To Spanish?" Daniel asked, starting to walk.

"To Spanish," I said, following.

"I think I'm going to call you my parrot," he said, laughing.

"Yeah, sorry," I said, smiling apologetically.

"It's okay," he said, "So, can you finish telling me about _Twilight_?"

"You're not tired of listening to me explain that yet? There are four books to the series and I'm just barely halfway through the first," I said.

"As long as I get to hear your voice, I'm fine with listening to whatever you want to talk about," he said, smiling, "But I do find it interesting. I want to know what happens."

"Okay," I said, "But you asked for it."

* * *

**Alrighty! Let me know what you think...likey or no likey? and i'm glad those of you who reviewed enjoyed your cookies...hehe..this time you get ice cream(double scoop) flavor of your choice!**

**REVIEW and there will be ice cream at the end, just for you!**


	9. Chapter 9 Imprinting and Love

**Author's note: Yes, I know, took me longer than usual to put it up. My apologies lovely reviewers who make me feel like writing more and more. I love every single review! **

**enjoy**

**Disclaimer: umm..i don't have an original disclaimer this time so i'll stick with..i don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, but my characters belong to me**

* * *

Chapter 9 Imprinting and Love

Over the next few weeks, I explained everything I could about the _Twilight_ series to Daniel. Not once did he seem bored or fed up with me for constantly talking about it. Actually, many times I tried changing the subject because I didn't want to chase him away. For the most part, it was he who brought it up. He always had questions about it.

I loved talking to him about my guilty pleasure. I loved talking to him about anything, because he always had the kindest things to say. He never had a bad thing to say about me or _Twilight_ and I loved that about him.

The only odd thing about him, though, was that he always seemed to be grossed out whenever I would mention Edward and Bella being together, and especially their compromise. He always tried to get me to rush through that.

Another thing that he found repulsive was when I told him how Jacob used to love Bella. I remember when I told him.

**Flashback**

"_Are you serious?" he asked. He kept refusing to believe that Jacob could possibly love Bella._

"_Yeah, it all started in _Twilight_, pretty much. It mostly built in _New Moon_ when Edward left," I said, pausing because of how sad it was that Edward left. I remember crying, and hoping that Edward would just come back and say "Just kidding. I'm not going anywhere, love."_

"_But you said in _New Moon_ they were just friends. All she thought of him was like a friend right?" he kept persisting._

"_Well," I started, remembering how they almost kissed, "She started to consider him. They even almost kissed, but that's when he smelled Alice in the house."_

"_Thank God they didn't kiss," he said, pretending to wipe sweat from his forehead._

"_Well," I said, thinking of _Eclipse_, and the part that I threw my book at the wall._

"_Oh no, please tell me they didn't," he said._

"_I wish I could tell you they didn't, but then I'd be lying," I said, laughing at his reaction._

"_Oh. My. God! That's so gross! How could they? Eww…I mean, could you just imagine? Ugh, I don't even want to think about it. Just tell me what happens after. I mean obviously something happened that meant Bella and Edward got back together, right?"_

"_Well, first Bella realized she loved Jacob back-"I began, but was interrupted by Daniel._

"_No freaking way! She did not! Oh my God, when will this nightmare end?"he said, grabbing his head._

"_Jeez Daniel, you're totally team Edward aren't you?" I said._

"_Uh, what?"_

_I explained to him the different teams, and how I was Team Edward. He simply nodded his head and said without much enthusiasm, "Yeah, go Team Edward."_

"_Well, it doesn't matter though, because technically Team Switzerland won. Edward got Bella, and Jacob ended up imprinting on Renesmee like I said, so it's not like Jacob lost or anything." _

"_Well, that's good. Although, that must be awkward for Jacob, knowing he loved his wife's mother," he said, shaking his head._

"_Well, in _Breaking Dawn,_ Renesmee is only a toddler, so she's not his wife yet. I wonder if they would tell Renesmee about them," I said, wondering if they would have._

"_I don't think they would. That'd be kind of weird if she knew. And if they had kids, I'm sure they'd have a handsome son, they most definitely would not tell him," he said, running his hands through his hair, making it messier._

"_Wow, Daniel, I think you're giving it more thought than I am," I said, laughing._

**End Flashback**

The thing that took us the longest to talk about, though, was the idea of imprinting. He always wanted to talk about the idea, and of how it was very interesting how Jacob imprinted on Renesmee. For some reason, he was very fascinated with it.

Eventually, it winded up getting to a bit of a debate, while we were walking to the student parking lot.

"How can you say that it's impossible for people to imprint?" he asked, yet again.

"I'm just saying that there is no such thing as love at first sight," I said.

"Ah, but according to Jacob, imprinting is much more than love at first sight. It's stronger," he said.

"Yes, but you forget, Jacob isn't real. He's just a fictional character. There's no such thing as werewolves, therefore, there's no such thing as imprinting," I said, knowing I would win. Who was he kidding? Imprinting? That was something a werewolf did, not people.

"But what if he were real? What if everything was a part of true life?"

"If that were true, which is impossible, than okay, fine. Werewolves could imprint. But that's about it. Though, I'm not much of a werewolf fan. I'm more of a vampire girl," I said, giggling at my silliness.

"So you don't like Jacob?" he said, smirking.

"Well, not really," I admitted.

"Oh, wait 'til I tell him," he mumbled.

"What?" I asked, not sure if I heard him right.

"What?" he repeated me.

"What did you say?" I asked him.

"Nothing,"

"Okay," I said slowly.

"Why don't you like him?" he asked me.

"He was so pushy with Bella. I just didn't like that. I mean, come on, get a clue. She obviously wanted Edward, not him," I told him.

"Oh, please don't remind me," he begged, "I hate thinking of them having that type of relationship." He then shivered, probably because of the cold.

"Yeah, it is kind of weird," I added.

"But you don't like him at all?" he pushed.

"Well, he's okay. I think I liked him a lot more in _Breaking Dawn_. Especially the chapter titles and oh, the way he made fun of Rosalie. I couldn't help but laugh at those moments," I said.

"Oh yes, the famous Rosalie and Jacob fights," he said, laughing.

"It's not just Jacob though. I like vampires more than werewolves, sorry," I said, shrugging my shoulders.

"You don't like werewolves at all?"

"Well, I like Seth. He's the reason I like werewolves. He's my favorite of them all," I admitted.

"Yeah, Seth is a cool guy," he said.

"So what if you met a werewolf or a vampire?" he asked me.

"Depends on what kind," I said.

"Vegetarian vampire and a werewolf similar to Seth, since he's your favorite," he said.

"I would go up to him, and say, 'Love me?'" I joked, knowing I'd do no such thing.

We both laughed and then I added, "No, I'd probably hyperventilate and pass out or something from shock."

"Hmm, well I wouldn't want that to happen," he said. We stopped walking, and he looked to the ground.

It was just now that I realized we had walked way past the parking lot. We were in an open area, but with trees surrounding. It was very private, so how had I not realized we were walking here. I guess I always just got so lost whenever I talked to him. Time and place ceased to exist.

"Should I?" he asked to himself, so low I barely heard it, "Yes, I have to."

He turned back to me, and smiled the glorious smile, teeth gleaming even though there was not much sun out today.

"Can I ask you a serious question?" he said, his eyes glowing with...love?

"Shoot," I said, my heart beat picking up a notch. I wondered if it was that noticeable, because his grin grew.

"Would you like to be imprinted on by a werewolf or loved by a vampire?"

I wasn't sure if he was joking or not, so I said, "Uhh…sure," and let out a quick laugh.

He looked at the ground and sighed. I was going to ask him what was wrong, but then he looked up again, right into my eyes. His stare made me feel weak. Even after knowing him for weeks, I hated that he still had that effect on me, and yet I never wanted it to stop.

He then did something very surprising. He put his warm hand on my cheek, and caressed my face with his thumb. I couldn't believe this was happening. My heart beat must have been flying, because that was all I could hear in my ears.

He then put his hand back down, which saddened me, and my hearing returned because my heart rate became normal again.

"Lily, there's something I have to tell you."

* * *

**yes, i'm evil! ahaha, review and tell me how evil you think i am! this time, i'll let you guys choose what you want since i was mean and left it end like this**

**p.s. there's a poll on my site, if you want to check it out please vote if you feel like it **

**p.p.s. if you didn't notice, i have pics of Lily, Robert, Serenity, and Daniel up too...if you don't like them then just think of them as your own little imagination characters**

**Oh yeah..and that awesome line from Daniel saying "**Would you like to be imprinted on by a werewolf or loved by a vampire" **I owe to finger craker...thanks so much for letting me use that!**


	10. Chapter 10 Truth

**Author's note: I am soooo sorry that this took so long. I know, some of you probably want to kill me now. School has just been so hectic lately. I'm being overloaded with work! That's what i get for being in the honors program in college..but I'm making, sorta. **

**Anyway, maybe I'm a big baby, but I have to be honest with you guys, I teared up a little while writing this. I think I just may be a bit oversensitive.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I almost picked the lock to get the rights to Twilight, but then the alarm went off. Stephenie Meyer came rushing in so I had to scram! I only got away with Lily, Daniel, and the rest of my characters...**

* * *

Chapter 10 Truth

"What?" I asked, wondering what lovely thing he would say this time.

"I have imprinted on you. You are my imprint," he said.

"What?" I asked. Was he trying to tell me that he liked me, but including the _Twilight_ theme? If he was, that was cute. I couldn't help but smile.

"You know how my last name is Black?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, confused by what he was saying.

"Well, my parents are Jacob and Renesmee Black," he said.

"What?" I asked in disbelief, my smile immediately vanishing.

"I am a werewolf and a vampire. And, of course, human, too," he said, staring deep into my eyes.

"What?" I said, yet again. I couldn't believe what he was saying.

"The Cullens are real. They're my family. I live with them. Everything you've been telling me was true," he said in a rush, and then added very slowly, "They exist."

"How?" I finally managed to say something different.

"I don't know. We don't know how it's possible our lives, well, their lives were written down and published," he said, taking a step closer to me.

I took a step back, too. "No, I mean how can you be so mean?"

"What?" he asked confused.

"I told you all of that and now you're going to use it to make fun of me? I told you of my love for it, and you're going to mock me? How can you be so cruel?" I asked, anger emitting out of every part of me, "How can you be so mean and hurt me? I thought you were nice and I thought I liked you, but I guess I was wrong about you."

Though this wasn't the best time to think of it, I related myself to Bella again. Every time I would get mad, my eyes would tear up. I didn't understand what anger had to do with crying, but that's what would happen.

I could feel the wetness, and my sight became a bit blurry.

"What? No, Lily, I would never want to hurt you. I'm not lying and I'm not making fun of you," he said, closing the distance between us. He grabbed my shoulders and looked right into my eyes; it felt like he was looking down into my very soul. "Lily, I need you to believe me. I swear to you that everything I'm saying is true. I would never want to lie to you. I love you, Lily."

He looked at me, begging for me to believe him. I wanted to, but I just couldn't. I knew it was insane, and yet I felt like he was telling the truth. Half of me screamed he was lying, but the other half told me he was sincere, to listen to him. I wasn't sure what to do. I pulled away from him and covered my ears, like the screaming was coming from the outside world and not in my head. I closed my eyes tight, hoping I would just wake up and this would all be some kind of a dream. In order to keep sane, I concentrated on my breathing. In. Out. In. Out. I did this for a few minutes and not once did Daniel interrupt.

After I was finally able to open my mouth without screaming, I let go of my ears and opened my eyes. There he was, still perfect and yet he looked broken. Even though I was still angry at him for making this story up, I couldn't help but feel awful.

"What's wrong?" I breathed out.

"You don't…love…me?" he asked.

"I don't know," I said, tears flowing from my eyes now. I was confused so much. I had all these emotions and I wasn't sure which one I should feel. I was upset, for the obvious reasons, ecstatic because he told me he loved me, sad and guilty because I had hurt him. "I don't think I can love you if you're going to lie to me like that."

"But Lily, I'm not lying. I can prove it to you," he said.

I wasn't sure how he was going to prove it. What was he going to do, bring the Cullens here?

"Stay back. I don't want to hurt you," he said, walking away from me.

I was confused as to what he meant, but I backed away anyway. He pulled his shirt off over his head and dropped it to the ground. Then, he started undoing his pants.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said, panic clear in my voice.

He smiled and said, "Don't worry. I just need something to change back into. I wouldn't want to rip off all of my clothes and then have nothing to change into afterwards."

"Afterwards?" I said, still hesitant.

"After I phase back into my human self," he said, shrugging.

Even though I was still a little freaked out, I couldn't help but stare at his body; his perfectly sculpted body that I just wanted to touch to make sure it was real. My anger was ebbing away the more I stared at him.

"Okay, ready?" he asked.

I looked back into his eyes and simply nodded my head. I didn't know what else to say. _Sure, go ahead. Try and do something crazy_, that sounded about right.

All of a sudden, he started shaking violently. I didn't know what was going on. I took another step back, realizing I did it after the action was made.

I heard a ripping sound, coming from Daniel's direction. I thought I was losing my mind again. This couldn't be happening.

What little clothes he had left was ripped to shreds. Suddenly, he no longer had skin. It was all covered in fur. If I had blinked I would have missed it; it all happened so fast. One moment, Daniel was there standing like the perfection he was, the next there was a huge brown wolf-like animal.

It was true. Everything he said. He was really a werewolf, son of Jacob and Renesmee. He knew the Cullens; in fact they were his family.

"Daniel?" I whispered. I knew if I had spoken louder than that, I wouldn't have had any control of my voice.

The animal-Daniel, I couldn't bring myself to full terms with it yet-nodded his head as if to say yes. Even in wolf form, he still looked at me lovingly. I couldn't believe as a werewolf he would be able to show it, but he did.

That was it; it pushed me over the edge. Everything got really fuzzy. I felt like I couldn't control myself anymore. It felt like I was falling back in slow motion, and yet I couldn't stop myself. I expected to hit the ground, but I didn't. I fell into a pair of very warm hands. I looked into his face and saw those beautiful, hazel eyes full of worry. Then, everything went black.

* * *

**So, let me know what you think. I honestly don't think this was my best writing..I think I could have done better. Please let me know, i appreciate it very much! And once again, I'm sorry for it being late. Oh, and just so you guys know, the Cullens are being introduced next chapter!!!! I haven't actually written it yet, but it's all in here *points to head* waiting to be released to you! I'm only telling you guys now because it took me forever to get this one up.**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!! PUHLEEZE!!! i'll love you forever if you do!**


	11. Chapter 11 The Cullens

**Author's note: I am extremely sorry that this took so long. I had a majorly bad case of imagination constipation(writer's block lol). I would have put this up yesterday, but I had to write my speech for restricting deforestation, what fun that is...**

**YAY! It's finally snowing where I am!!! I love the snow!!!(yeah, that's random, but hey you're the one reading it)**

**Anywho, I hope you enjoy. Sorry if you don't.**

**Disclaimer: So I was playing BINGO, and the prize was the rights for Twilight, and I was one square away from winning, but then someone cried out, "BINGO!" I turned to look, and sure enough, it was Stephenie Meyer. I got second, so I only won Lily, Daniel, and the rest of the OC's.**

* * *

Chapter 11 The Cullens

When I woke up, I couldn't bring myself to open my eyes yet. I wanted five more minutes of sleep before I had to get ready to go.

"What a weird dream," I said out loud to myself. Daniel Black saying he was son of Jacob and Renesmee Black and phasing into a werewolf was the weirdest and most vivid dream I had ever had. I didn't even know my mind was capable with coming up with something as crazy as that.

I heard a light knock on the door, but I still didn't want to get up. I yawned and stretched, trying to get rid of my tiredness. Well, it worked, because I felt a lot of pillows that usually weren't on my bed. I was lying in a bed too comfortable to be mine.

I quickly opened my eyes and realized I wasn't in my room. The room was too huge and too fancy to be mine. The dark green curtains covered very large windows.

The covers and pillows were also a grayish green color, and the softest I had ever felt. The walls were covered in posters and pictures, and the visible wall space was dark green, as well.

I bolted upright and started panicking because I didn't know whose room I was in, how I had gotten there or anything. My breathing was ragged and I could feel my heart thumping in my ears. I wanted to jump out of the bed and run, but I couldn't seem to move. I was frozen.

I jumped when I heard another knock on the door, this time a bit rougher. Then, I heard a familiar voice call me, "Lily?"

I still couldn't manage to get anything out. My voice seemed to be caught in my throat.

"Lily, are you okay? Can I come in?" his strained voice came through the door.

I wanted to yell out to him to come and get me. I didn't want to be here; it was so unfamiliar, and I didn't do well with unfamiliarity.

He opened the door, his hair even messier than usual. He looked straight at me and ran in my direction. He sat on the edge of the bed, like he was trying to be careful. He looked like he was fighting with himself to come closer. He slowly reached out and put his hand on mine.

"What's wrong? Are you okay?" He rushed.

I nodded my head, unsure what else to do.

He looked torn, like he wanted to grab hold of me, but restraining himself. I didn't want to see him like that, and I really could have used a hug, so I practically jumped into his arms. He stiffened, like he was afraid, but then he softened. He hugged me tight, but not too tight; just enough to let me feel comforted.

"I'm so sorry, Daniel," I whispered into his chest.

"For what?" he said.

I pulled away from him and looked straight into his eyes, "For not believing you. I just…I thought you were lying and I'm so, so sorry. I promise I will believe you from now on. I mean, it was all just a story; something that a creative person came up with. That's what I thought, so how was I supposed to know you were telling me the truth? I just feel really bad. And then, when you…changed…I lost control of myself and then…" I trailed off, not exactly remembering what happened after that.

I felt him chuckle, "It's okay, Lily. I'm not mad if that's what you're thinking. I was actually very worried about you. You blacked out right after I phased. I had to change back quickly to catch you. I thought you would have come back, but you didn't. You scared me so I brought you here to have my grandfather to check on you. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Here?" I asked. Where was here? His grandfather? Did he mean who I thought he meant?

"My house," he said, "I brought you here and grandpa Carlisle checked on you. He said you were fine, just shocked. He said it was just your mind's way to cope with everything I showed you. I guess I shouldn't have sprung it on you like that, but I didn't know how else to prove it to you."

"Yeah, you really did get me to believe you," I breathed.

He chuckled, "Which brings us back to here. You were still out when I brought you here, so I took you to my room," he pointed around, letting me take in the room again. "What do you think?"

"Huge," I said. It was the biggest room I had ever seen. It was three times the size of mine.

"Well, wait 'til you see the rest of the house," he said, standing up.

"Wait, what?" I said, throwing off the covers and jumping out of bed.

I stumbled a little from the quickness of getting up.

"Whoa," I said to myself.

"You okay?" he asked, grabbing my shoulders to steady me.

"Yeah, I just got up too fast," I said. I looked down and realized I was only wearing my socks, no shoes. "Umm, where are my shoes?"

"Oh, yeah, sorry. Forgot about that. Hold on a sec," he said, walking to the door.

Before he reached it, the door opened slightly and I saw my shoes dangling in someone's hands.

"Thanks," Daniel said, grabbing my shoes.

"You're welcome. Hurry up and bring her down. Everyone is excited to meet her," I heard someone say in a bell like voice.

I moved my head to the left to try and see who it was, but the door closed before I got a chance to. Daniel turned back to me and gave me my shoes. I put them on and then looked up at him questioningly.

"Aunt Alice," he said.

"Ah," I said. I didn't risk trying to say something more, because I surely would have screamed with joy. **The** Alice Cullen had brought my shoes. It was unbelievable. I bit my lip, pointed to the door and said, "Shall we?"

"You heard, huh?" he said, chuckling.

"I guess it was meant for me to hear? Otherwise, I'm sure she would have whispered it low enough for just you to hear," I guessed.

"Probably," he shrugged his shoulders.

I was already excited to finally meet the Cullens, but knowing Alice was just outside the door moments ago made me even more excited. I breathed in fast and let it out slow and said, "Ready?"

"Are you?" he countered.

"Not even close. Let's go before I decide I'm too afraid to do this," I joked.

I got up and we made our way to the door. I looked up at him and he smiled reassuringly. I opened the door and stepped out into a hallway. I looked over the railing by the stairs and saw that this was the third floor.

I looked back at him. "Sure is a lot of stairs you got here."

"It's not too bad. I manage," he chuckled, "Would you like some help?"

"Well, if you want me to get down there before sundown, yes, I would appreciate some help."

He grabbed me and picked me up bridal style. I wrapped my arms around his neck, holding on tight. He looked down at me and smiled.

"Is this okay?" he asked.

I couldn't find my voice so I nodded my head. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I felt like I had been incapable of speech a lot lately. As soon as I nodded, he jumped over the railing. I gasped, and then I couldn't breathe. Was he really trying to jump down three flights of stairs? Why couldn't he just run? By the time I realized we were falling, we had already hit the ground. He landed with a soft thud.

"Oh," I squeaked.

He laughed at me, and then kissed the top of my head. My heart started beating erratically. I knew he could hear it because he let out a little chuckle.

He let me down, but I held onto his arm so I could steady myself. He didn't seem to mind, and to be honest, neither did I.

"Too scary for you?" he asked.

"No. I just thought I was plunging to my impending death. Not even close to scary," I said sarcastically.

"Come on. Let's go meet my family," he said, grabbing me by the hand, "Is this okay?" he asked, raising our hands up in the air. _What a gentleman_, I thought to myself.

"Mhm," I muttered. That was more than okay to me. I let him drag me to a huge, arched wooden doorway with intricate patterns. It was twice the size of any normal door I had seen, and much more beautiful.

"They're right through here," he said, putting his hand on the door, "Ready?"

"If you keep me waiting, I'm going to kill you," I said jokingly. He flashed his perfect smile, although this time it had a little crookedness to it. It was when he did this that I realized he had slight dimples. I wanted to comment on that, but he opened the door before I got a chance to.

The light coming from the room blinded me a bit at first, but when everything came into focus, I gasped.

"Everyone, I'd like you to meet Lily. Lily, I'd like you to meet my family," Daniel said.

To the left, standing by the windows, was a drop dead gorgeous blonde female. Her body was to die for and she was hands down the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. My mouth fell slightly. _Rosalie_, I thought.

I heard laughter coming from next to her. I looked and saw an extremely muscular man. He wore a huge smile that seemed a bit off compared to his body, and yet, it fit him. He opened his mouth and said, "You should see your face. It's priceless. Hey, but its okay, I probably looked worse than you did when I first saw my Rose, here." He put his arm on her shoulders. _It's Emmet,_ I screamed in my mind.

"Uncle Em, could you please try not to scare her away?" Daniel said from next to me.

I looked up at Daniel and he smiled down to me.

"Don't mind him. He's just really goofy. Luckily, Aunt Rose can keep him cool most of the times, like now," he said.

I heard someone clear their throat and I looked back in the room to see a blonde man, with a rather athletic shape standing next to a small pixie like girl with short, spiky hair.

"And of course Uncle Jasper helps, too," Daniel said.

"Yes, and he's making it very hard to contain the excitement, too," Jasper said.

"Well, you're doing a great job," the girl, Alice, said in a voice that sounded like bells.

"OMJ," I whispered to myself, but of course it didn't go unnoticed.

"O, M, what?" Jasper asked.

"OMJ," I repeated in a small voice. I was embarrassed. How could I let that slip? I had never really been one to talk like that. What was I supposed to do now? Admit that I absolutely loved Jasper in the books?

I heard another laugh coming from the right wall. I turned and saw them; Edward and Bella. He was tall and lanky, but still built. He, of course, had messy bronze-colored hair. His arm was wrapped around her waist. She had long, brown hair that looked smooth as silk. She looked so beautiful, that I wondered why she ever doubted herself.

I then realized why he laughed. Amidst my admiration of them, I forgot about Edward's mind reading abilities. _Crap_, I mentally scolded myself.

"OMJ for oh my Jasper," he said. He looked like he was fighting to hold back a smile, but he failed.

Emmett roared out with laughter, and the others soon followed, though not as loud. I felt so embarrassed. I looked down at my feet and my face felt extremely hot.

"Now, now, children," I heard a woman say in a sweet, motherly voice. I looked and saw a beautiful woman with curled, caramel colored hair standing near the fireplace on the opposite wall. _Esme_. "I'm very sorry for my children's rudeness. Please excuse them. They sometimes forget their manners."

"I would like all of you to apologize to her," said the older, but still young, blonde man standing next to her. _Carlisle_.

I heard everyone murmur out apologies. I was still too embarrassed to say anything.

I looked around the room again, and I noticed that there were two people missing. I turned to Daniel and asked, "Where are your parents?"

"Oh, they went to the store to buy some food. We're all so used to just going hunting, so there isn't much of a food supply here. They'll be back soon," he explained.

"What would you like for dinner?" Esme asked me.

I felt everyone's stare on me again and I felt uncomfortable. I blushed and said, "I don't know. Whatever is easiest?" I didn't want them to go through much trouble over me.

"Well, when you decide what you want, let me know. We'll run out to get it if Renesmee and Jacob didn't bring it," Esme said, smiling a very motherly smile.

All of a sudden, I remembered my parents. "Wait, I have to call my parents. They're probably out of their mind with worry."

"Already took care of that. Renesmee went over and planted a few memories of you calling up and asking to spend the night here. They think you're working on a project, and in their memories, we've already met. Good thing it's Friday so you don't have to worry about school tomorrow," Alice said in her cheery bell-like voice.

"Oh, thanks Alice," I said, dancing on the inside because I was talking to Alice.

"By the way Lily, we have to do something about your wardrobe. It was such a disgrace to have to even touch those sneakers of yours. I say we go shopping right away and get you plenty of dresses and heels. What do you think?" she glowed.

"Uh," I said, not sure what I should say.

"Aunt Alice, maybe we should give her a little time before you overload her with shopping," Daniel laughed.

Alice huffed, but then said, "Fine. You have twenty four hours. We start tomorrow!"

Everyone laughed and I giggled a bit.

All of a sudden, without my consent, my stomach growled. I grabbed my stomach to try to quiet it, but of course in a house full of vampires it didn't go unnoticed.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Can you hold on for five minutes? That's when they'll be here with the food," Alice said, "Well, four minutes and forty-seven seconds."

Those four minutes and forty-seven seconds passed by in a blur. Before I knew it, I heard a door open and close, followed by a deep voice.

"Daniel, this girl better not be picky. If she is, you better start working on imprinting on someone else 'cause I'm not going to the store ag-" I heard, before an extremely large man with tattered shorts and a snug t-shirt carrying several bags entered the room, followed by a girl who looked about my age. I knew right away it was Jacob, from his russet-colored skin, to his dark eyes, and his medium-length hair. Even though I knew Jacob was no danger to me, it was still intimidating to be around him. He more than towered over me. I really had to look up to see his face. He was at least a good foot taller than me.

"Oh, hi," he said.

"Hi," I breathed out. Even though I wasn't much of a Jacob fan, it was still very exciting to meet him.

"Uh, sorry about that, I just, uh," Jacob said.

"Talk too much," the girl laughed from behind him.

"That's for damn certain," Rosalie said from the windows. She put her right hand by her temple, like she was trying to rub a headache away.

"Hey, what is the blonde doing when she holds her hands tightly over her ears?" Jacob directed toward Rosalie.

"Trying to block you out, dog," she hissed.

"Trying to hold onto a thought," he said, and walked out.

I stifled my laughter, not wanting to anger Rosalie. I remembered how she didn't like Bella at first, so I wondered how much she hated me.

The girl looked at me and smiled. She had long, curly bronze hair and chocolate brown eyes. I could tell right away she was Renesmee because she looked exactly like Edward and Bella. She had a slight blush in her cheeks, but it looked perfect on her. Before I saw her, I would have said Rosalie was the most beautiful female ever, but now I had changed my mind. She was more than beautiful, and looked delicate all the same. She ran up to me and wrapped me in a hug.

"It is so great to meet you. When I heard that my Danny imprinted I was a bit worried, but now I know you are perfect!" she squealed.

"Mom," Daniel whined. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Come on, Lily," Renesmee said, "Let's get you something to eat."

Daniel grabbed me by the hand and started walking me through the large doors again, into the kitchen.

After eating a wonderfully delicious meal-Daniel, Jacob, and Renesmee ate with me so I wouldn't feel uncomfortable eating alone-we went back to the room from earlier. The rest of the evening was spent with Alice talking of shopping plans, Jacob telling loads of blond jokes, and everyone being completely hospitable.

Today was such a wonderful, strange day and I knew it wouldn't last forever. Soon, I would have to explain to them how I knew of them. I was pretty sure Daniel filled them in on a lot because they did not seem surprised at how much information I knew. A few times I would be embarrassed because of my thoughts. I wasn't so used to having my thoughts being heard by someone else, so when I would think of something that happened in the books, I would have to stop myself. I tried not to think too much of _New Moon_ for Edward's sake, but it was very hard with Jacob being around.

When I started getting sleepy, Daniel took me to a room on the third floor next to his. He said it was a spare bedroom. They probably wanted me to sleep in here to feel more comfortable.

I laid down in the comfortable bed, and Daniel wrapped me up in the blankets. It was so strange being tucked into bed by him, though I liked it. He kissed me on the forehead and said, "Goodnight, Lily. I love you."

"I love you, too," I mumbled before sleep overtook me.

It was then that I finally realized my dream had become my reality.

* * *

**Again, I'm sorry this took so long to put up. I'm not sure when I'm going to put up the next one. I have to decide what's next. If anyone has any ideas, or wants to see something, let me know and I will get on that!**

**Please review! I will love you forever, and who knows, you might just get a kiss from Daniel! of course, if Lily allows that.**


	12. Chapter 12 Oh, It Is Love

**Author's Note: So, once again, I owe everyone many apologies for this chapter being so late. This past week was finals week and the week before I had research papers and stuff due. But, now I have a whole month off, so the updates should be coming a bit faster.**

**Katherine, you are the best anonymous reviewer ever!! I absolutely love your reviews because you cover everything that you liked or didn't like from beginning to end. You are the BEST!**

**Hey, just one more thing. I'm curious to see what everyone thinks about Summit possibly replacing Taylor Lautner. Let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: Twilight series isn't mine. Lily, Daniel, and other OC's are. Yeah, I know, boring compared to the rest, but oh well, you get the point. Also, the song belongs to Hellogoodbye, not me.**

* * *

Chapter 12 Oh, It Is Love

The next day, I woke to a pixie like Alice with her voice that sounded like bells. It was still a bit dark, so I wondered what time it was.

"I know I said twenty-four hours from last night, but I cannot wait that long. We have to go now. So, you go take a shower and there will be clothes for you when you get out," she rushed.

"What time is it?" I mumbled.

"It's already 6:45, so come on and get up. You're wasting precious shopping time."

I groaned and pulled the blankets over my head. There was no way I was getting up that early on a weekend. Those were my times to sleep in. As soon as I finished that thought, though, the blankets were ripped away from me. I curled my legs up and reached for the blanket, but found nothing but air.

"I said up. Now, you have fifteen seconds before I drag you to the bathroom," she said with a wicked smile.

She sure was an evil little pixie. And I thought she was one of my favorites.

"Fine," I muttered. As soon as I got up, she wrapped me in a hug. When Bella said they felt like marble, she meant it. It felt like I was being hugged by a statue. It was a little uncomfortable because of her being as hard and cold as she was, but nice at the same time. It was just something I would have to get used to. I smiled at that thought.

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you," she said quickly.

"For what?" I asked cautiously. She let go and looked at me.

"Well, one, going shopping with me. Two, not giving me as much of a problem as Bella would. Three, for accepting Danny for who he is. And four, not freaking out when you met us."

"Alice, I'm going shopping with you because I want to know what you're like personally. I want to actually experience it for myself. The reason I'm not giving you as much of a hard time as Bella is because I'm not brave like her. I fear you and your evil pixie ways," I paused, making sure it was okay to say that. It must have been because she let out a tinkering laugh, so I continued, "And why wouldn't I accept Daniel for who he is? He's such a great guy. And I, uh, really like him." I said, faltering at the end. My eyes fell to the floor.

I knew it was Alice, and she was a cool person, but I didn't feel like discussing my feelings with her about her own nephew. "And as for the not freaking out part? Well, I guess I was still too amazed to be able to react properly. Just give me a few days and then the freaking out will begin."

"Wow, Lily. You sure do talk a lot, you know that?" she laughed.

"Well, that's the first time I've ever been told that. Usually people tell me I don't talk enough. I guess I feel comfortable talking around you," I said in a low voice.

She wrapped me in another hug. When she pulled away, it looked like if she were capable of tears, she would be crying.

"Thank you, Lily. That means a lot. I'm so glad Daniel imprinted on you. You are such a great addition to our family," she said, smiling.

I smiled a truly genuine smile. Did she really consider me part of the family already?

"You should go take that shower now. We're already ten minutes behind schedule. Do you know how much shopping we could have done in those ten minutes?"

"With you Alice, I imagine a whole lot."

Alice left the room laughing. I quickly took a shower, washing my hair thoroughly with the greatest smelling shampoo. It had a fruity smell to it, but I couldn't quite place it. I had to ask what kind this was, because it was amazing.

After the quickest shower I ever took, I wrapped myself in a towel. I opened the door and peeked out into the bedroom, just to be sure no one was in there. The room was clear and the only thing that changed was an outfit on the bed.

I went over to it and saw right away that this was something I normally wouldn't wear. It was cute, but I usually never wear things like that. It was a black shirt that had white by the collar, and the bottoms of the sleeves and shirt. On top of that was a grey vest with two black buttons to hold it together. There was also a dark grey pair of skinny jeans. **(A/N: pic on my profile. I suck at descriptions) **On the floor besides the bed was a pair of high-heeled boots.

I sighed, but I began to change into everything but the boots. I may not be a danger magnet, or as clumsy as Bella, but me and heels do not mix well. I had about as much coordination in them as an elephant on a tightrope. The chances of me falling are higher than the chances of it raining in Washington.

Instead, I put my black and white converse on. Sure, they were a bit beat up, but I loved them. If Alice thought she was getting rid of them, she had another thing coming.

I was curious what I looked like, so I went to the bathroom. I don't know why, but I expected to look different. After all, I did just meet a house full of vampires that I thought were fictional last night. But, nothing changed. I still had the same blue eyes, same brown hair, same everything. It was just plain old me. After being surrounded by vampires, I realized even more how I looked so plain. I guess I'd have to get used to it since I would be spending more time around them, or at least I hoped.

It didn't look too bad, though. It hugged in all the right places, making me look like I had an almost decent figure.

"Not too shabby," I said to myself.

I heard a knock on the door and yelled, "Come in." After I yelled, I remembered everyone in the house except me had excellent hearing, so there would be no need for me to yell.

I exited the bathroom, expecting to see Alice, but it wasn't her. Instead, I found Daniel waiting by the door. He was still in his pajamas, or at least in pajama bottoms. He didn't wear a shirt at all, and I couldn't help but stare.

"Wow, Lily. You look," he said, but looked like he was at a loss for words.

"That bad, huh?" I said, looking down at myself. I was secretly checking myself out again, hoping I didn't forget to put something on.

"No, you look great," he said. The way he said that made me look up at him, into his eyes, which showed nothing but love. "Not that you don't always look great, but I've never seen you wear something like this. It looks excellent on you though."

"It's really nothing, Daniel. It's just an outfit that many girls wear every day. There's nothing special about it. It's not like I'm wearing a dress or something," I said, shuddering at the thought of having to wear a dress. I wasn't what you would call a tomboy, but I wasn't one for dresses either. Dresses usually meant you'd have to wear heels, and again, heels aren't for me.

He walked over to me, gracefully, yet not too much. It was perfect, like everything else about him. He grabbed my hand and I knew he could hear my heart beat picking up a notch. He twirled me around once, but still held onto my hand.

"Wow, I can only imagine what you would look like in a dress. I must see you in one. Although, I probably wouldn't be able to handle your beauty. It'd probably be too much for me and I would die right there from your magnificence," he said.

I could feel a blush creeping up to my cheeks. "Yeah, right."

"Don't you see how beautiful you are, Lily? Everything about you is so perfect that I find it hard to believe you're willing to be with me."

"That's just the imprinting talking. If it weren't for that, you probably wouldn't even consider me. After all, I'm not the perfect one. You are," I said. I knew there was a definite blush on my cheeks. How could I even say those words? It was like he was able to make me say everything that was in my mind out loud.

"I wouldn't need imprinting to see how beautiful you are, inside and out. You are more than anything I could have asked for. Sometimes I still think I'm dreaming when I see that glorious smile of yours," he said, touching my cheek with his free hand. I couldn't help but smile in response. How could he not see that that was exactly how I felt about him?

He started lowering his head, to reach to my level. I tried swallowing, but my throat felt so dry. When his face was two inches away from mine, he said, "May I?"

My eyes closed in response to his breath in my face, and it smelled heavenly.

"Yes," I breathed out.

He moved ever so slow, until finally, his lips touched mine. My heart was pounding and I stopped breathing.

I was about to kiss back, when I felt a gust of air. Someone flew into the room and grabbed me by the arm, pulling me away from Daniel.

"Come on. No time for a make-out session. We have to shop!" Alice said, tugging me again.

"Alice," I protested.

"Aunt Alice," Daniel whined. He walked up to me and wrapped me in his arms. Alice let go of me and crossed her arms.

"No, don't even think about asking me for just a few more minutes young man. We must shop! And anymore time spent with you means less time shopping."

It was frustrating and funny at the same time to see Alice talking like this. Frustrating because I wanted to spend my time with Daniel right now, not shopping. Funny because here was this little pixie, talking to Daniel, who was way bigger than her, like a mother scolding a son.

I decided I would save Daniel from getting in trouble and give in to Alice.

I looked up at Daniel and lightly touched his cheek. He relaxed as soon as my hand made contact with his face. I chuckled at the response that got.

"Daniel, I'll be back soon, okay? I'm just going shopping with Alice. How long can that be? I'll be back before you know it," I said.

"Fine," he said, and turned to Alice, "Can I trust you with her? You will bring her back to me, right? You won't try to hide her and keep her as your shopping slave, will you?"

"I make no such promises Daniel Black. Now, if you don't mind, we have shopping to get to," Alice said, grabbing me by my wrist.

Before she pulled me away from Daniel, I mustered all the courage I had and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"See you later," I managed to say to a surprised Daniel before Alice whisked me away to shop.

After eight grueling hours of shopping, I started complaining after the second, Alice finally decided we were done. She made me try on every piece of clothing she could lay her hands on, which was a whole lot. She even tried to get me to buy a few pairs of heels, but after I showed her my lack of coordination in them, she gave up. She even told me that I walked worse than Bella with heels, which must be saying something.

Finally, after a two hour drive that would take a normal person four hours, we were going back to the house. I fell asleep on the ride there. What woke me up was someone gently shaking me. I opened my eyes to see Daniel's beautiful hazel eyes.

"Wake up, Lily. You're home. We gotta get you inside awake. I don't think your parents would like it very much if some strange guy carried you inside and up to your room while you're asleep," he said.

I let out a little chuckle and got out. I was confused though. What was I doing here?

"You could only spend the night for one night. You had to come back today, or tonight, however you see it," said a voice from behind me.

"Oh," I said, turning to see Alice, "Okay."

"Thanks for going shopping with me. It was so much fun. Picking out clothes for you is great! We should do it again, and soon," she squealed.

"Umm, Alice. You spent a lot of money on me tonight. I think I have enough clothes to fill my entire room. I don't think I'll need to go shopping anytime soon," I said.

"We'll see," she sang.

I turned to a chuckling Daniel and said, "She scares me."

"She scares all of us," he said.

We slowly started walking away from my, well, Edward's, Volvo.

"Thanks for letting me stay. Please relay that message to everyone else, since I didn't get a chance to talk to them earlier. I had great time and your family is the best."

"Thank you for staying. I surely will do that. I'm glad you had a great time, and I think you're the best," he said, triggering another blush.

Gosh, how I reminded myself so much of Bella right now. He was able to get blushes out of me so easy.

We stopped right in front of the stairs. I looked at the house, which seemed so different now. Going back to my house, which is very vampireless seemed rather boring. I looked back at Daniel and saw him grinning.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just look so cute when you blush," he said, pushing some of my hair back.

I melted at his touch. I looked into those beautiful eyes of his and saw nothing but love. _Oh, wow. He really does love me _I thought to myself.

He lowered his face towards mine, and I stood on my tiptoes to make it easier for him. As soon as his lips touched mine, my eyes closed and my hands were in his hair. His hands wound around my waist, holding me close to him. I kissed him with so much enthusiasm that I thought maybe it was too much, but he kissed me back with the same force. It seemed like it was lasting for hours and yet it wasn't enough.

He broke the kiss before I did, which saddened me a bit. I never wanted it to end. He must have seen that because he chuckled and moved a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"I have to go. Alice is rushing me. Unless you want your parents to come out here and catch you kissing me," he said.

"I'd rather that not happen," I said.

"Okay, well then, I'll see you Monday," he said before giving me a quick peck on the lips.

"Oh, okay. See ya," I said.

He was gone into the trees before the porch lights came on. The door opened and my dad stepped out.

"Hey, Lily," he said, ushering me inside. I went in and he closed the door behind me.

"Hey, dad," I said. I looked in the living room and saw Rebecca asleep on the couch.

"How did that project go?" he asked.

"Project?" I said, confused. What was he talking about? And then I remembered my reason for being out last night. I was supposedly working on some project with Alice and Renesmee. "Oh, yeah. I think we're going to get an A."

"Well, that's good. I'm glad to hear that. And you've made some very nice friends. Those two are very nice young ladies. You should bring them around again," he said.

Because I didn't know what was in his memories, I decided it was best not to bring it up.

"Yeah, they're great. Maybe some time I will. But you know, dad. I'm really tired. That project took a whole lot out of me. It was pure torture," I said.

"Yeah, high school projects are the worst. Well, at least you're almost done. It's already March, so you'll be graduating soon, and then off to college. Gosh, I'm gonna miss you kiddo," he said.

"I'll miss you too, dad. But for now, you still have me here. Although, not quite at this minute. I'm going to head off to bed. Goodnight dad," I said. I gave him a hug and ran to my room.

I shut the door behind me and stood with my back against the door. _I'm in love_

I closed my eyes and pictured Daniel. I started singing to myself a song that fit this moment perfectly while I was getting ready for bed.

Oh, it is love  
From the first time I set my eyes up on yours  
Thinking oh, is it love?

Oh dear  
It's been hardly a moment  
And you are already missed  
There is still a bit of your skin  
That I've yet to have kissed  
Oh say please do not go  
But you know, oh, you know that I must  
Oh say I love you so  
But you know, oh, you know you can trust  
We'll be holding hands once again  
All our broken plans I will mend  
I will hold you tight so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my hand into yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

Oh, dear, it's been hardly three days  
And I'm longing to feel your embrace.  
There are several days  
Until I can see your sweet face.  
Oh say, wouldn't you like to be older and married with me  
Oh say, wouldn't it be nice to know right now that we'll be  
Someday holding hands in the end  
All our broken plans will have been  
I will kiss you soft so you know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

Your heart may long for love that is more near  
So when I'm gone these words will be here  
To ease every fear  
And dry up every tear  
And make it very clear  
I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

Oh it is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips against yours  
Thinking oh is it love?

I kiss you and I know  
It is love from the first  
Time I pressed my lips onto yours  
Thinking oh is it love? ("Oh, It Is Love"-Hellogoodbye)

I laid down in bed, covering myself up. I knew that I didn't have to ask myself if it was love, because I knew deep inside every bone that it was love. Oh, it is love.

* * *

**So, what'd you think? I usually don't like to read stuff with songs, so don't expect too much of those. I just thought that it described Lily's feelings, for the most part. Let me know what you think..reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**P.S. show my friend ilovegoldfishcrackers some love and check out her story "The Unwanted"**

**P.P.S. if you guys haven't checked out Sarah the Confused's stories, you should. She has awesome stories that are hilarious! Just check them out..you'll see what I mean.**


	13. Chapter 13 Plans and Questions

**Author's note: I know! I know! It's been forever and a day since I've updated. I know I promised I would have updated more since I had my break, but things got a lot more hectic than I thought. I'm sooo sorry, you have no idea how sorry I am. Please do not give up on me!!**

**Katherine, you're still the best! lol You really need to get an account so I can send you messages instead of having to do it this way. Please?? hehe Also, I know it's late but let's all wish Katherine a happy 1 year anniversary! *pause for round of applause and congratulations* Thank you Katherine so very much!! And of course the rest of you lovelies!!**

**I have to thank everyone who is still reading this and waited for this chapter and that is why I've made this one super extra long. I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: For Christmas, I asked Santa for the rights for Twilight, but no such luck. He said it belongs to Stephenie :( He did, however, give me Lily, Daniel, Robert and Serenity. **

* * *

Chapter 13 Plans and Questions

On Monday morning I woke up before my alarm clock even went off. I got ready to go to school in a rush, grabbing a pop-tart for breakfast. After a quick "good morning" to my parents I ran to Edward's Volvo-I refused to see it as mine; it was his and I was simply borrowing it.

In my rush to get to school to see Daniel, I failed to realize what time it was. I was in the empty parking lot twenty minutes before the first bell was supposed to ring. I sighed knowing I'd probably have to wait until lunch to see him anyway.

I got my bag together and got out of the car after turning it off. I took my time walking to my locker to put some of my other books away. After a minute of fiddling at my locker, I became bored and decided I should just wait in class.

I walked to my first period class, expecting to be the first one there, so I was surprised when I opened the door and found the room wasn't empty. Sitting in the back of the room, at my table, was Serenity. I wondered why she was here so early, so I walked over to the table and sat down. She was drawing again, but her hair was in the way and I didn't peek over her shoulder just to check.

I remembered Robert's major crush on her, and decided I could try to help him out right now.

"Hey, Serenity," I said, hoping to get her attention.

She stopped drawing and looked my way, with a look of surprise on her face.

"Oh, hey Lily. Sorry, I didn't see you come in. When did you get here?" she said.

"Just a couple of minutes ago. It's okay. You must have been caught up in your drawing," I said.

"Yeah, I was."

"Watcha drawing?" I asked, trying to look in between her hands. I thought I saw a guy with glasses, but I couldn't be sure. She moved it out of my view as soon as I asked.

"Nothing really; just doodling aimlessly," she said, stuffing papers in her bag.

"Oh, okay," I said, truly curious, but I decided not to push it. It was obvious she didn't want me to know.

A short silence fell between us, and it became very uncomfortable. _Come on Lily. Do this for Robert. You can't help him out if you don't say anything._ I thought to myself.

I wasn't exactly sure what to talk to her about. We hardly had conversations, so I wasn't sure what she was into. I decided I would start with something trivial.

"So, how was your weekend?" I asked.

"Fine," she said.

That wasn't going to be enough, so I decided to go further. "What'd you do?" I hoped that wasn't too much. We were partially friends and partial friends could ask that right?

"Nothing much. Stayed home, cleaned around the house, did my homework, and drew. That's about it. That's all I ever do," she said, with a sigh.

"Oh," I said, unsure what I should say to that.

If this were Robert talking to her instead of me, now would have been a perfect time for him to ask her out. But, it wasn't him, it was me. Why did Robert have to be so shy around her? Why couldn't he just talk to her like he talked to me?

"How about you?" she asked me.

"Um, I stayed home and read. It's all I ever do," I said, chuckling a little. She laughed a bit too, "Oh, and I hung out with Daniel and his family." _Of course, they're all vampires and his dad's a werewolf. Let's not forget that he is also a vampire and a werewolf. Natural enemies become one._

"Daniel Black?" she said.

"Yep," I said with a smile. I'd rather hang out with no one else.

"Yeah, I've noticed that you two have gotten close over the past month," she said. She opened her mouth to say something else but then closed it. I looked at her wondering what she was going to say.

"What?" I prompted.

"Are you guys, you know, going out?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not exactly sure," I said. We never officially stated that we were, but I would assume it. After all, I wasn't one to just kiss some guy and not be going out with him. He did imprint on me, so that had to say something, right?

Suddenly, I remembered Robert again. We were supposed to be talking about him, and here we were talking about me and Daniel. Now how was I supposed to start talking about him when I was the subject.

"Oh," she said, "I bet Robert's been feeling rather lonely and misses his jokester buddy."

"Huh?" I said, confused, but glad the conversation turned to him.

"I mean, you guys like clicked right away on your first day. You were joking like you've known each other for years, rather than hours. It's not like you're ignoring him or anything, but you were just starting to talk to Daniel more," she said hesitantly.

"Oh," I said, realizing that she was telling the truth. I didn't neglect Robert, but I did pay more attention to Daniel. Some friend I was. Now, more than ever, did I have to help him out.

"Yeah, you're right. I feel terrible. Robert's such a great guy," I said.

"Yes, he most definitely is," she said, looking down at the desk.

"And he's so hilarious. He makes the funniest jokes ever, and it doesn't even seem like he tries," I stated.

She giggled, as if remembering something funny, "Funniest guy ever."

"He is kind of cute too," I said, hoping I was making an impression on her of Robert.

"No doubt about it," she whispered. Suddenly, she looked up at me. Her eyes were wide with panic. She looked like she knew she said too much.

I couldn't help but smile as I realized what she thought. She had a crush on Robert too. Oh this worked out perfectly! I decided to pretend I didn't hear her, so I quickly erased that smile. She looked relieved, but a blush crept across her cheeks, so she looked back down again.

I had a plan of what to do. I would get her to talk to him first, since she was already interested in him, or at least I hoped so. All the signs were there, but I couldn't be one hundred percent positive about it. I would make her jealous, just for the time being. If she got jealous, then maybe she'd be pressured into talking to him. I never actually did something like that, but I saw it work in the movies all the time, so I hoped it would work now. _Time for me to put my plan into motion,_ I thought to myself.

"Actually, now that I'm thinking about it, Robert is a really, really great guy. He seems like he'd be the perfect boyfriend," I said, studying her face.

Her head snapped back up and she looked confused, "What?"

"You know, funny, kind, and cute. He's got the whole thing. Any girl would be lucky to have him. Do you think I should ask him out?" I said. Her eyes widened and she had a look of pure terror on her face.

"What? You can't," she said loudly.

I smiled on the inside at how well this was going. Now is the time that she should run to Robert and confess her feelings for him. I lifted my eyebrow as if to question.

"I mean, you know. What about Daniel?" she said, trying to play it off.

"Oh, well, Daniel's cool. Of course, he is outrageously good-looking. He has those beautiful eyes that simply sparkle and make you want to melt. His voice is the most beautiful sound a human could possibly make. His skin is soft to the touch, his body's to die for, his lips are," I said in a dreamy way, but then stopped. I was supposed to be talking about Robert, not about how absolutely stunning Daniel is. "But other than that Robert is way better."

"Right," she said, as if she didn't believe that I thought that. Heck, if I were her, I wouldn't believe it either after the way I just talked about Daniel. Crap! I probably ruined my whole plan.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," I said, thinking of another way to get her to confess.

"I am?" she questioned.

"Yeah, maybe I should be with Daniel instead," I said, sighing for dramatic effect.

She looked relieved. She tried hiding a smile, but I still saw it, "Of course! You and Daniel are cute together. Although, it's too bad that Robert will have less time with his buddy."

"Mhm, too bad he doesn't have a girlfriend to spend his time with," I hinted.

Her eyes glowed with happiness. The happiness disappeared, and she looked like she wasn't even in the same room. She was probably picturing what it would be like to have Robert as a boyfriend, or something along those lines.

I was about to ask her what she was thinking about, but all hopes of talking to her about Robert vanished when Mr. Griffith came in.

As soon as class was over, I picked up a conversation with Serenity again. We were still packing up, but I was so close before and I didn't feel like losing how much territory I gained.

"So, do you think Robert is mad at me for spending more time with Daniel?" I asked.

"No, I don't think so. Robert's a great guy. I've never seen him hold a grudge against anyone. Especially with someone he is close with," she said.

"That's good. I just feel terrible that he doesn't have a girlfriend he could talk to. I really don't know who could possibly be his type, though," I said as we walked out of the building into the cold air. I was glad I wore a sweater today. "Then again, he did mention something to me about some girl in his art class that he liked."

I hoped she could get the clue from that. After all they were in the same art class. I think she did understand the hint because I saw her visibly gulp.

She didn't look at me but I was watching her. She was mumbling to herself so I barely heard what she was saying. What I did hear, though, was very promising. She kept saying to herself, "Is it possible? Could it be true? Please let it be."

I didn't want to interrupt her thoughts, so once we were in building D, I went straight to my locker after saying bye.

While I was at my locker, I felt a pair of warm hands wrap around my waist. I turned to see who it was, and met a pair of sparkling hazel eyes. As soon as I saw him I sighed in content with a smile on my face. I felt like I hadn't seen him forever. Sure, it was just since Saturday, but Sunday had been torture not seeing his face or hearing his voice.

"Hey there beautiful," he said, his eyes melting me down to my bones, and making me blush, "Did you miss me?"

"Very much," I said, wrapping my arms around his neck, which I had to stand on my toes to do, "Did you?"

"I counted down the seconds until I could see you again once you disappeared into your house. I didn't want to leave," he said. He ran his fingers through my hair with one hand, making me shiver. His other hand he kept on my waist and lower back. All of my surroundings were suddenly forgotten. Time and place ceased to exist. I just wanted to be here with him forever.

I tried concentrating on breathing, but he was making it very hard. "Why did you?"

"My parents scare me. They can still ground me, you know," he smirked.

"Ah, yes. Parents. The true evil of this world," I joked.

He grinned and then kissed my forehead.

"You're funny, you know that?" he said.

I couldn't help but giggle like a little girl. I felt that blush creep across my cheeks, but I didn't dare turn away from him.

"Ugh, you two disgust me with your lovey-dovey looks at each other. Why don't you get a room already?" I heard someone say from my left.

I turned my head and saw Robert closing his locker door. Oh, if only he knew that I got Serenity thinking about him. Then it would be my turn to say that to him.

"Robert, go to class," I said. I pulled an arm away from Daniel and playfully shoved Robert's shoulder a little.

"Yes, ma'am," he said and then saluted me.

I laughed at him.

"Well, friend and friend's boyfriend, maybe you should hurry up and kiss and say goodbye, because if not, we're gonna be late for class," he said.

"What?" I said and looked around. Sure enough, the room was nearly empty. Amazing how everything just disappeared around Daniel. "Wow."

"Yes, now if you please," Robert said and turned around, "I won't peek, I promise."

I giggled and turned back to Daniel, "Well, I guess I'll have to talk to you later."

"I most definitely cannot wait until then," he said. Brushing part of my hair back behind my ear, he leaned down. He gently pressed his lips against mine, making my heart stutter and my breathing hitch. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of him against me.

The first bell rang, signaling the few minutes we had left to get to class. I groaned a little at the stupid bell that interrupted a wonderful moment. Daniel smiled, his teeth glistening in the light, which made the time away from him seem almost bearable.

"Alright, let's go you love struck teenager," Robert said, grabbing me by the arm, "See you later friend's boyfriend!"

I waved one last time to Daniel before I was pulled out of the door.

As we were walking in a fast pace to class, Robert faced me and said, "So, you finally admit it now?"

"Admit what?" I asked, confused. I had no idea what he was talking about. That question just came out of nowhere.

"That you love him," he said.

"Oh," I said. I breathed in a huge breath as we neared the door. I whispered to him before we walked in, "Yes. I love him."

"Yes!" he whispered loudly, pulling his arms to himself, bending his elbow and his hands balled into fists. It looked like he was trying to signal a victory.

"What?" I questioned him, wondering why he did that.

"I told you that you loved him. I called it that first day he sat at our table. Am I good or what?" he said, looking proud of himself.

As soon as we entered the classroom, the bell rang.

Robert wiped his forehead, pretending to wipe sweat away. "Wooh, barely made it. How's that for timing? Eh, Mrs. Wilsons?" He wiggled his eyebrows at her, in a flirtatious manner. She smiled and rolled her eyes at him. We were all used to the way he would joke around, including the teachers.

I pushed him to his seat and I took my usual seat next to him.

"Have I ever told you you're weird?" I joked.

"Oh, maybe once or twice or a hundred times. I kinda lost count. But it's okay Lily because I've embraced my weirdness," he said, hugging himself.

"Make that a hundred and one. You're weird," I said.

We both chuckled, but then began paying attention to the lesson.

Calculus was a bore, yet again. I was barely passing that class, which I didn't think possible since I understood pretty much nothing in there. I cursed myself again for even taking that class. I had enough math credits to graduate, but I wanted to be a pediatrician and I figured I would jump on learning it so I wouldn't be completely lost in college. How well that was going so far.

Without Robert as a distraction, and class losing my interest immediately, I began thinking of Daniel again. How was it possible that someone like him could imprint on someone like me? He was so handsome and gorgeous and I was so…meh. I couldn't lie, being with him just felt so right. I could feel like we were meant to be together, but I still couldn't believe it was true. I wondered if he felt that way.

Thinking of Daniel made me think of the rest of his family. The Cullens. How was it possible for them to exist? Everything I had known and believed had changed and it had only been three days ago. But since they were real, how could a book possibly be written about their lives? Bella had a power in which no one could get into her head, unless she pushed her shield away, so how did someone get in her head? And then of course, let's not forget the section in _Breaking Dawn_ that was in Jacob's point of view. How was it possible that Stephenie Meyer knew all of that? The feelings, the thoughts, the actions. It was just too crazy to believe she created something like that from her imagination, and yet it was all real. Maybe she's secretly a vampire and has some power that gets around Bella's shield.

My thoughts were interrupted with the bell, but I wasn't disappointed. I wanted to throw my arms in the air and scream, "Freedom! Sweet Freedom!" but I didn't because I would look like a freak.

I practically ran to the lunch room to see Daniel sooner. I wanted to talk to him about a few things. I threw my books on our lunch table once in there and looked around for any sign of him or Robert. I didn't see either of them so I got in line.

While grabbing a tray, I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and saw Robert. He looked like he was in a state of shock but happy at the same time.

"Robert, you okay?" I asked him. He worried me with the way he looked.

"Yeah," he breathed, "I'm great. No, I'm better than great. I'm ecstatic. I'm over the moon with joy. Happier than the happiest person alive. I feel like I'm floating on some kind of cloud. Is it hot in here?"

I was at a loss for words. What was he on? Did he take some drugs when he was away?

"Serenity," he said, "She talked to me in art."

"She did?" I squealed. So my plan did work. She talked to him.

"Yes, and it was amazing. She just came up to me and started talking to me. Can you believe it? She came up to me. It was unbelievable," he said with a faraway look on his face.

"Wow, just came up to you huh? What'd you talk about?" I asked him, grabbing a sandwich.

"Well, it's more like I accidentally tripped her and then I apologized and then we started talking," he said, hiding his face, looking embarrassed.

"You tripped her?" I asked him.

"Umm…yeah. It was an accident though, I swear," he said, "But, if I knew she would talk to me every time I did that, I'd trip her all the time."

My mouth fell open and I looked at him in unbelief. Was he really that desperate?

"It's called a joke, Lily. Yeah, you might want to close your mouth before someone decides they want to play basketball and shoot paper or something in there," he said, pointing to my mouth.

I quickly closed my mouth and continued down the line. I finally realized that for the first time since I came here, he was in line buying a school lunch. He always brought his own lunches with him.

"You're buying a lunch from school?" I questioned him.

"Well, you see, amongst my daze from the wonderful conversation with Serenity, I forgot my lunch in the art room. So, now I'm stuck with this rancid gunk this jail calls food," he picked up the burger on his tray and waved it in the air.

"Why don't you just go back to the art room and get it?" I asked him the question, like it was so obvious that he should do that.

"Well my dear friend, if I did that that would mean less time I can spend with the wonderful girl I call Serenity. I mean, we all call her that since it's her name, but I can't go around calling her goddess, now can I?" he said and shrugged his shoulders.

"Wait, I'm lost," I said truthfully. Where did that come from?

"When we were talking, she invited me to sit with her for lunch. Yeah, I know. It's insane. I don't know why she's doing this all of a sudden," he said.

"I know why," I said under my breath. He must not have noticed because he didn't say anything.

After we both paid for our lunches, we went to our usual table. Daniel was already sitting there, of course, looking as handsome as ever. Robert picked up his books from the table, balancing books in one hand and his tray in another.

"Well, Lily, I know you will miss me dearly, but I must go now and sit with my future girlfriend. Please, don't cry. Hold those tears back and be strong, Lily. I know you can. I bid thee ado friend and of course friend's boyfriend. Now children play nice and don't do something naughty while I'm gone," he said. He wagged his finger at us.

Daniel wrapped his arm around my shoulder when I sat down and said to Robert, "Can't make any promises here, Robert." He winked at me to let me know he was kidding.

I turned to Robert and said, "Yeah, I guess we should say the same to you too, huh?"

We laughed and then he waved a final time and walked to where Serenity was sitting. He looked so cute when he was excited about talking to Serenity; like a kid who was about to open gifts on their birthday, knowing exactly what they got.

I looked at Daniel and saw him watching them two also.

"They look cute together, don't they?" I said.

He turned his face to me and said, "Yes, they do. But I think I like us together better."

My heart started pounding. He always said the things I least expected him to say.

"Oh, I think I like that too. Maybe just a teensy weensy bit," I joked, squeezing my index finger and thumb together.

"Just a teensy weensy bit?" he said, pretending to pout.

"Just a teensy weensy bit," I said.

"Hmm," he said, pretending to think, "What about if I did this?" Then, he kissed me lightly on the lips.

When he pulled away, I breathed out, "Yeah, I think I like us a whole lot better now." I laughed a shaky laugh.

I started eating my food, which surprisingly wasn't as awful as I thought it would be. Daniel, however, just stared at my food in disgust.

"Aren't you going to eat something?" I asked him. I mean, sure he was part vampire, but he was also part werewolf and they ate all the time.

"No, I think I'll wait until I get home to eat something that is actually good for me," he said, wrinkling his nose.

"It's not that bad," I said, taking a sip of my drink, "Besides, aren't you hungry?"

"My dad's a werewolf, of course I'm hungry," he said.

"You can have my chips," I offered, throwing my bag in front of him.

"No thank you. I won't take your food away from you," he said, putting the chips back on my tray.

"Yeah, but you're a growing wolf. You need your food," I teased.

"Ha ha, very funny. You're hilarious," he rolled his eyes.

I looked at him seriously. I wondered if I should ask him a question that had been bugging me all day. He'd probably feel weird answering me, or maybe he wouldn't want to.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing, I'm just thinking," I replied.

"About?" he questioned.

"Nothing really. Just something that's not important. It's stupid really," I said, trying to brush it off.

"Well, I want to hear something stupid," he pushed.

I sighed. He always found a way to get me to tell him what was going on in my mind.

"I was just wondering…" I trailed off. Could I ask him? It really wasn't that big of a deal. It was a question that people were asked all the time. The thing was, I was partially afraid of what his answer would be.

"Yes?" he pressed.

"How…old are you?"

"Oh, that," he said. He looked at the table and started tracing it with his fingers.

"It's okay. Just forget it, you don't have to answer," I said, shrugging, though I really wanted to know.

"Can you do me a favor first?" he asked, looking back into my eyes.

My breath caught in my throat. His stare was hypnotizing. "Sure," I managed to whisper.

"Promise me you won't freak out when I tell you?"

"Sure," I repeated. Was it really that bad?

He looked at me hesitantly and said, "I'm technically only four and a half."

I coughed on air from what he just said. Did he just say what I think he said? That's impossible. He looks like he's at least seventeen. There's no way he could be that young.

He patted my back gently, worry in his eyes, "You okay?"

When I finally caught my breath, I said, "Four and a half?"

"Umm, yeah. I just grew fast. I grew twice as fast as my mother," he said.

"How old is she?" I asked.

"Physically, she's 18. But technically, she's been alive for thirteen and a half years. She had me when she was nine," he explained.

My jaw dropped at what he just said, "Nine? Wasn't she too…small?"

"Well, she had the appearance of an eighteen year old. She stopped growing right before her ninth birthday, or so I'm told. She will forever look the way she does now. No more aging for dear old mom. I bet some of these students' mothers wished that would happen to them," he said, trying to lighten the tension in the air.

He was silent for a few minutes, allowing everything I just learned to sink in. He was so young and so was Renesmee.

"Why did you mature faster than Renesmee?" I wondered.

"We're not certain, but grandpa Carlisle theorizes it has to do with the werewolf gene. My father said he went through a growth spurt before his first phase. As you have seen, the gene passed down to me and living in a house full of vampires doesn't help me. The combination of my father's werewolf gene and the rate at which my mother grew means I grew four times as fast as a normal human," he said.

I still couldn't quite wrap my head around it. He most definitely was not a normal guy, and for that, I was thankful. He certainly did not look like a four and a half year old, and for that I was even more thankful. How creepy would that be? Then, something dawned on me.

"OMJ. I'm dating a child," I said.

He seemed to find it rather amusing. "I'm not a child as you can very well see," he said, gesturing to himself.

"I can see that," I said, staring at his body longer than necessary. I looked into his eyes again and blushed. He saw me ogling him, and yet he didn't say anything.

"Do I disgust you now?" he asked. He had a look of mockery, yet a hint of worry.

"No! Of course not, Daniel. I just have to get used to it is all. Kinda like I have to get used to the fact that the Cullens actually exist, which I'm still working on by the way," I said.

"Well, they'll be around forever so you have a whole lot of time to get used to it," he said, flashing a smile.

"Forever? Like, I'll be around forever to get used to it?" I mused.

"What? No, I never said that," he said, looking alarmed.

"You don't want me to be around forever?" I asked, a bit pained.

"Of course I do, Lily," he said. He put his hand on my shoulder and rubbed my arm, as if to assure me, "It's just, we're not even sure if I'll live forever. This has never happened. Me? I'm not normal. I mean, whoever heard of a werewolf and vampire all rolled into one? Natural enemies combined is just completely…unnatural."

I wasn't sure what to say, so I just looked down at the table. This was something we'd obviously have to cover later on. But, right now, I didn't want to think about it.

As if he could read my mind, he asked, "How about we talk about something else?"

"Uh, sure," I said. Thinking of the ability of reading minds made me think about Edward and his power. I became curious yet again. I turned back to face Daniel and became momentarily stunned. As soon as my eyes connected with his, he smiled at me in a dazzling way.

I momentarily forgot how to breathe, which made me forget how to speak. I had to remind myself how to do both. After regaining the ability to form words, I said, "Hey, Daniel, do you have any…umm…powers or special abilities? You know, like how Alice can see the future, Edward can read minds, Bella can shield, Jasper can control emotions. Things like that?"

"Well, uh, actually I do have an ability," he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Really?" I asked intrigued, "What is it?"

"I can kind of, um…will people's memories from their mind?" he said, it coming out sounding more like a question.

"What?"

"Well, it's kind of like erasing a person's memories, except I take them as my own. I can put them back too. The great thing is, they don't suspect a thing," he said, beaming.

"Have you ever done that to me?" I asked, trying to see if I could remember anything out of the ordinary. Oh wait, that's right. He said they don't suspect a thing.

"No, I would never take memories from you," he replied.

I grinned at him, and he smiled back. I became more curious, now that I knew he had a power, "Have you ever done that to someone at school?"

"Er, maybe," he said. He looked away quickly, and I could see a bit of a guilty look on his face.

"Who?" I asked.

"Well, I might have done that to," he said, looking at me quickly and then looking away just as fast, "Robert."

"Robert?" I asked, confused. Why would he do that to him?

"Yeah, it was the first day you came here. During lunch. That was kind of when I imprinted on you. Right when you walked into a bunch of people," he said, chuckling.

"Glad to see you enjoy my embarrassment," I said, blushing at that memory.

"Aww, I thought it was cute," he said, hugging me from the side.

I rolled my eyes and chuckled. He laughed with me as well.

"Well, anyway, right after I imprinted on you, I saw Robert coming up to you. When he grabbed you and you got mad, I was going to get up and go tell him something. I didn't like the fact that he was putting his hands on you without your permission. But then you saw him and started apologizing. I have to admit that I was upset with the fact that you were apologizing. I mean, sure he knew you, but he shouldn't have put his hands on you in the first place. And then, I jumped to conclusions and thought maybe you guys had already started talking to each other, you know…romantically," he said, looking lost in his memories.

I couldn't help but chuckle a little. The idea of me and Robert talking romantically, that was just strange. Robert was a great guy, but I never saw him like that. But what I also thought was funny was how protective he was of me before he even talked to me. I should probably think it was strange, but it just made me love Daniel even more. "I just couldn't understand why you were hanging out with Robert, of all people. Sure, he's a decent guy, but I guess it was just the jealousy coming out. I really would have preferred it to be me," he looked at me lovingly, making my knees weak, even though I was sitting down. He stroked my cheek and I smiled at him, melting in his touch.

"I hated not knowing what kind of relationship you guys had, so I used my powers. I promised my family that I wouldn't use them unless it was an emergency, but I just couldn't take it. Besides, I had imprinted, so that should be counted as an emergency situation, right?" he chuckled. I stared in his eyes, getting lost in them, "So, I willed all memories from his mind involving you. There weren't that many, which I was very glad about, but I was also upset that I was limited to what I could see of you. I saw that his memories of you were completely platonic. It was just him showing you around the school and explaining things to you, just the normal school stuff. And then it came to the conversation where you told him you only wanted to be friends. I loved that part," he grinned at me.

"Jealous, were you?" I teased him.

"Oh yes, I was," he chuckled, putting his arm around my shoulder again, "I was very jealous that he got to talk to you that day and I didn't. Everything that you did, that I saw, was through his memories, not my own. He was the one who made you smile. He was the one who made you laugh. The most beautiful sight and sound, and it wasn't me who made you do it. I thought to myself that if I could be the one to make you smile, I would be the happiest person alive."

He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me in a tight hug. I squeezed him back, never wanting to let go, but unfortunately he did.

"You noticed it, but you just let it go," he said.

"I noticed it?" I asked, trying to remember back to that day. I felt my eyebrows scrunch together with confusion. I remembered bumping into those very rude people. Robert pulling me away, us sitting down, talking. And then I remembered. Robert's face went blank and then he started asking me who I was. After a bit of confusion, he became his normal self and pretended like he didn't remember what happened. "That was you?"

"Yeah, it's kind of one of those side effects. When I take someone's memories, their face kinda goes blank and then they forget everything that's happening around them, and of course the memories I took. As soon as you noticed, I willed them back and he forgot what just happened. Everything just goes back to normal," he explained.

"Woah," I said, stunned, "And you had me thinking that Robert was playing a cruel joke on me. Jerk."

He laughed, knowing I was playing around. I froze, listening to his beautiful, melodic laugh. I would never get tired of that. I could listen to that all day and forever.

The music that I was listening to was ruined by the bell. I cursed whoever invented the bell for ruining that moment, yet again.

"Come on, let's get you to class," he said.

We walked to building E in a comfortable silence, hand in hand. When we reached my class, he kissed me quickly before heading off to his own.

I walked into the room and almost danced at the sight before me. Robert and Serenity were sitting right next to each other, rather than a desk apart. It looked like somebody kicked me out of my seat, but I didn't mind it in the least. Robert looked up at me and smiled in a cheesy way. I gave him a quick thumbs up and returned the smile. I took my seat, preparing for the boring lecture I was about to hear.

School wasn't even over, yet I was thinking today was a great day. A very informative day, but a great one nonetheless. I smiled to myself, thinking of how perfect everything was so far. Robert and Serenity are great together, but I wondered how long it would take for them to make it official. The way they stared at each other was simply magnificent. You could tell by just one look, they were meant to be together.

And of course, I still had Daniel. The most perfect guy ever. Someone was most definitely looking out for me when Daniel was created. We were destined to be together, and I would be forever grateful.

* * *

**A/N: So, let me know what you think please? Review Review Review!!**

**Also, I'm going to be getting a new Beta, so the next chapter may be a little late, though not as long as the last wait, I hope. Please, hold on until the next one.**

**And once again, I am so very very sorry for the long space in between the update.**


	14. Chapter 14 Makeover

**A/N: I have a feeling this is going to be the longest author's note I've ever written. Immense apologies to everyone! I know all of you probably have stones and pitchforks ready, but here it finally is. No amount of "I'm sorry"s will ever express how truly terrible I feel for taking so long. I must admit part of it was that I forgot and utter laziness on my part, so yes, you can yell at me for that. But, my Microsoft Word trial also expired on me, so for awhile I couldn't do anything. As you will also read, there are quite a few parts where descriptions are, which I am horrible at writing, so blame Lily for noticing new things. Finally, my last reason that I'm going to mention is that I've been having ideas for another story that's messing up my concentration on this one. **

**To try to make up for many months of not updating, I have written the longest chapter I've ever done so far. There are 8,776 words in here and it was 16 pages long. So, I hope that will ease your anger towards me. I don't know, once I started writing things just came in. Things I didn't plan, but that happened anyway. The characters really do have a mind of their own and I have no control over it.**

**I appreciate those of you who have been so patient and are still reading this. Also, those of you who received the first two pages of this chapter, I would like to tell you there have been some minor changes in that part, but if you don't feel like re-reading it you don't have to because it's nothing important. **

**Thank you everyone who voted in the poll and gave me your opininon! It means so much to know what you want. I know for sure now which direction this is going to go, but not sure how long it's going to take to get there. I may have between 3 and 5 chapters of fluff before I get to the "good part." So please, bear with me.**

**Okay, I'll shut up now so you can read. **

**Disclaimer: SM stole my cookie! So now I stole Twilight! Hehehe......*6 days later, there's a knock at the door*  
Me: Yes?  
Strange Man: Give Twilight back.  
****Me: No! She stole my cookie!  
Strange Man: Give it back or you can't continue writing First Impressions.  
****Me: No fair...ugh! Fine, I give it back. Now where's my cookie?  
Strange Man: She ate it. Good bye.  
Me: NOOOOO!! Why is the world so cruel?! No Twiight! No Cookie! All I get is Lily, Daniel, and Robert! Hmm, then again, I think I'll keep them.**

* * *

  
Chapter 14 Makeover

Every day after that Monday, Serenity sat with us at lunch. Whenever she was around, Robert's face completely lit up like a Christmas tree. Serenity sure was a lucky girl because it was easy to see that Robert truly cared about her. Sometimes he looked at her with such awe, it seemed like he imprinted on her, but I knew that was impossible seeing as only the werewolves imprinted. I knew that his feelings weren't wasted though, because she looked at him with the same expression. I was so happy for my best friend, but I kept wondering when he would finally ask her out. My unasked questions were soon answered that Thursday as we were walking to our English class.

"Hey, Lily, can I ask you something?" Robert asked.

"Sure," I replied.

"Would you be opposed to going on a double date with me and Serenity?" he asked timidly.

"No, Robert. That'd be great! What did you have in mind?" I asked, beyond excited.

"Well, I already asked Daniel and he said Saturday would be good. The weather's supposed to be great. But I can't tell you anything, though, because it's supposed to be a surprise to you ladies," he said.

"Aww, please? Just a little bit?" I asked, pouting a little. He just laughed at me.

"Nope, sorry. I promised Daniel I wouldn't tell you anything about it," he said, pretending to zip his lips, lock them, and throw away the key.

"But that's not fair. Besides, I'm your best friend, so you should tell me stuff like this. Why'd you go to him first anyway?" I asked.

"Because he's a guy," he said simply.

I looked at him in disbelief, which made him laugh again.

"Not exactly what I meant. I mean, you're my best friend, sure. I tell you a lot of things, but there are just some things that need to be discussed between guys. And you, my friend, have made a friendship between him and me possible, so basically it's all your fault. You have no one but yourself to blame," he said, smirking.

"Ha ha, you're so funny," I said sarcastically.

"I know. It's so great, isn't it?" he said.

At lunch, when we were finally settled in, our conversation continued. Daniel and I sat at one side of the table while Robert and Serenity sat at the other side. Serenity seemed to be glowing with happiness and smiled a lot more that day than I had seen her in the whole time of knowing her.

"So, not even a little clue?" I asked both Daniel and Robert. I tried giving Daniel the best puppy dog look I could manage, but it didn't seem to be working.

"Nope," they both said at the same time.

"So you're going to just leave us in the dark?" Serenity asked.

"Mhm," they said at the same time again.

"Did you guys practice that or something?" I joked.

Robert and Daniel both looked at each other for a quick second and then Robert looked at Serenity and Daniel looked at me. As if on cue, they smiled, nodded, and said, "Yep."

"You guys are scary alike," I said.

We all laughed for a little and both Serenity and I kept trying to get it out of them, but neither gave it up.

"Well, how am I supposed to know what to wear?" I asked, saying anything I could to get some kind of clue.

"Don't worry about it. Alice will help you out," Daniel said.

"Who's Alice?" Robert asked.

"Uh," I said, not really knowing what his story would be.

"She's my sister," Daniel said.

"Yeah, his hyper, pixie, shopaholic sister," I joked.

"I'm going to tell her you said that," he teased.

I leaned towards him and whispered low enough so Robert and Serenity wouldn't hear, "She probably already knows."

"Probably," he whispered back.

I pulled away from him and looked back at Robert. I smiled a devilish grin at him.

"Oh no. You're thinking of doing something evil to me. I can tell from that look on your face. Daniel, stop her before I get hurt," Robert said, pushing himself behind Serenity and using her body as a shield.

Daniel grabbed me from behind with both of his arms, pulling me closer to him and wrapping me in a hug. He rested his head on my shoulder. I looked towards him and smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

"What's going on in that evil mind of yours?" he whispered, his cool breath tickling my ear and making me shiver. It was so odd how cool his breath was and how warm his body was. He sure was a mix between vamp and wolf.

I laughed and looked back at Robert."Well, if you must know, I have something in store for Robert. Since he's being so mean and not telling me what's going on, I'm going to make him suffer through a makeover…" I said, pausing for dramatic effect, "from Alice."

"That's punishment for me?" Robert scoffed, "Bring it on. I'm not afraid of some little girl."

I turned back to Daniel and gestured for him to explain to Robert. All he did was shrug his shoulders and say, "Robert, man, I'm just telling you now that you should be afraid of her. Be very afraid."

The next day, Robert came up to me and Daniel with a shocked expression. I looked at Daniel to see if he had any clue of what was wrong, but he looked just as confused as I was.

"Would either of you two care to explain why a tiny, spiky haired girl came to my house yesterday and measured me? And while you're at it, please tell me why she asked what my eyeglass prescription is?" he asked us.

I held back a laugh that was dying to come out and looked at Daniel. He was looking at me too, and it looked like he was struggling more than me to hold in his laughter. We both looked at Robert and at the same time said, "Alice."

"_That_ was Alice?" he questioned.

"I warned you," Daniel said.

"And it's only going to get worse, Robert," I teased. Robert took on a horrified expression and I couldn't hold it in anymore. I busted out into a fit of laugher and Daniel quickly followed. I felt a bit bad that I was going to put Robert through this, but it would help him out even more in the end.

When the final bell rang, releasing us for the weekend, I was ready to go home and prepare for the next day's date, but Alice had other plans. She was waiting in the parking lot, standing right in front of the door of my car, blocking any possibility of getting in.

"Alice?" I said as soon as I approached her.

"Hi Lily," she said, pulling me into a hug.

When she let go, I asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh, I just wanted to come see you. I haven't seen you in forever," she said innocently, but I knew there was another reason why she was here. I was almost too afraid to ask, but I did.

"Really?" I said, with disbelief apparent in my voice.

"Yes. Also, I think we should prepare for tomorrow," she said, smiling.

I turned around, looking for an escape, because I knew what she had planned. I spotted Robert walking Serenity to her car. If it weren't for the fact that I was focused on escaping Alice, I would have thought that was cute and it would be an "Aww" moment, but I needed to stay focused. As soon as Serenity left and Robert came back to earth, I yelled out his name, hoping I could catch his attention.

"Robert! Hey, Robert!" I yelled, flailing my arms around like a mad woman. I knew I must have looked pretty silly, but I was desperate.

He looked at me with a bemused expression that soon turned to an amused one. He started walking towards me. I began to feel hope until I felt Alice's hands on my shoulders from behind me.

"Don't think you can get out of this, Lily. You won't find any help in Robert. Trust me, I know," she whispered barely loud enough for me to hear.

I felt my shoulders slump and a pout forming on my lips. I sighed in defeat because I knew Alice was very capable of making anything go her way. Her nifty little talent of being able to see the outcome didn't help me much either. She sure was an evil little person. Bella never said anything of how truly scary Alice could be. This was so different from the bouncy little pixie I thought I would love to hang out with when I read the books.

"Hey Lily, what's up-" Robert began to ask as soon as he was near me, but stopped dead in his tracks when Alice stepped around me.

His eyes became wide with...fear? Was it possible that Robert was afraid of tiny little Alice? I mean, it's true that she could be very dangerous if she wanted to, but Robert didn't know that side and what she was capable of doing.

"Hello Robert. It's very nice to see you again. I think I should formally introduce myself now. I'm Alice Cullen, Daniel's sister, and I am very excited for tomorrow," she said, going back to her hyper self.

"Er, nice to meet you too?" he said, it coming out more like a question. Robert was most definitely not used to have someone like Alice around. He gave me a look, asking me if she was serious, without using words. I smiled apologetically and nodded.

"Oh, and I should apologize for barging in yesterday. Daniel told me of Lily's plan to give you a makeover for your date tomorrow and I simply couldn't wait to know your measurements. You don't need to worry about anything. I have everything picked out for you, outfit and all. Oh, this is going to be so much fun!" she squealed with delight, practically jumping around and clapping her hands together.

"Um, thanks, I guess," he said, still looking confused.

I noticed out of my peripheral vision she stopped jumping, so I turned to look at her. All of a sudden, she looked straight into Robert's eyes and smiled in a way I've never seen before. Her topaz eyes sparkled; making her look even more beautiful, if that's possible. Even though I hadn't seen this look before, I knew what it was. She was dazzling Robert. I turned back to Robert, and sure enough, his eyes looked glazed over. His mouth was open, as if in a state of shock.

"Robert, you don't mind me giving you a makeover, do you? You won't regret it. I promise," she said in a too sweet voice. Man, she was really laying it on thick.

"Umm...uh," he stuttered and I could see him gulp, "Y-yeah, no problem."

Robert blinked his eyes a couple of times and then looked at me. He mouthed out the word "whoa" and I even think I saw him blush.

"I have to go. I'll see you tomorrow, Lily," he said, giving me a quick hug. He turned to Alice and gave her a small nod, "Bye."

"Bye bye. I'll see you tomorrow, too. Daniel will be at your house at 9 a.m. sharp to pick you up and bring you to our house," Alice said.

"Nine? But our date isn't until five. Will that really take all morning?" Robert said.

"Well, no, but I have to deal with you and then Lily. I'd prefer to get you out of the way and then have more time with her," Alice said.

"What?" I practically screamed. Nobody informed me that I was going to get a makeover as well. This wasn't part of my plan.

"Well, you don't expect me to let you go on a date with Daniel without beautifying you, do you?" she asked.

"I can dress myself just fine," I said. There was no way she was going to do this to me.

"I know that silly, but you don't know how to dress yourself. I mean, look at what you're wearing. Jeans? And not even designer. You need fashion advice and I am the person to go to. Plus, you need me to do your make-up as well. See? What would you do without me?" she said.

Did she just insult my lack of fashion? I knew I wasn't into the latest trends and had no idea who designed what, but I didn't dress that bad.

She obviously knew I was going to say no, because her bottom lip stuck out and she looked at me through her eyelashes. Oh no, not the face.

"Please, Lily? I haven't been able to help a," she paused for the quickest second, looked quickly to Robert and then back to me, barely noticeable for someone who didn't know what to look for, "non-family member get ready for a date in ages. Please," she begged.

"Ugh, I can't believe I'm going to agree to this madness," I said, giving up. I knew she was going to get her way, so I might as well give in. Besides, when she said "non-family member" I knew she actually meant a human.

She started bouncing again and hugged me with so much force, I almost fell down.

"Alright, I have to go prepare everything for tomorrow. I'll see you when Daniel picks you up at 9," she said to Robert. "And I'll see you when Daniel brings you to our house after that. He'll pick you up around noon, so prepare your parents to meet your boyfriend."

With that, she danced away from us. She went around to the other side of the building, so I assumed she was going to run home. After all, I didn't see her with a car.

"Oh, she is one evil little pixie," I said. I was happy, though, that she didn't stay to make me "prepare" for tomorrow, whatever that meant.

"She sure is. Even though she's so tiny, she is really scary. I'd hate to be on her bad side," Robert said.

"Yeah, well I'll just say good luck now for tomorrow because you'll need it. I don't know what she has planned for you, but if you're going to be there for three hours before I come, it must be something drastic," I said.

"You don't think she'll put make-up or something on me, do you?" he asked.

"Never know with that one. Just be prepared for anything," I warned him.

"Alright, well good luck to you, too. I guess I'll see you tomorrow around noon-ish. I'm not sure what I'm more nervous about, the date or the makeover," he said, chuckling, but I could tell he truly was nervous.

"'Kay, bye," I said before he left.

All evening, I kept wondering how I would tell my dad and Rebecca about tomorrow's date. This was the first time I've ever had to do this. Daniel wasn't my first boyfriend, but he was the first boyfriend to take me on a date, so how would I go about telling my parents? Should I just straight out tell them or work up to it? Oh, this was so frustrating!

Around eight-thirty that night, after we ate dinner-our traditional pizza on Friday nights-I finally talked myself into asking them if it was okay that I had a date the next day.

"Hey mom, dad," I said hesitantly, while squashed between them on the couch. Usually teenagers hated being anywhere near their parents, but I didn't mind because I got to be close to the people I loved the most in the whole entire world; other than Daniel, of course.

"Yeah?" Rebecca said, looking down at me.

"Hmm," my dad said lazily, paying more attention to the TV than me.

"There's something I need to ask you," I began slowly. _I'm brave. So brave. I can do this_. I kept chanting in my head.

"Okay," Rebecca said with her attention fully on me, as well as my dad now.

I took a deep breath and prepared to ask. _Here goes nothing, _I thought to myself.

"Did you want something from the kitchen? I'm going to go get a snack," I said instead. So much for being brave.

"No thanks," was all my dad said, before returning his attention to the television.

"Is that really what you wanted to ask?" Rebecca said, pulling me back down as I started to get up. I sat back down, hating the fact that she could tell when I wasn't telling the truth.

She let me go and I took that as my opportunity to jump off the couch. The instant I was out of her reach, I said, "Yep," and ran into the kitchen.

As soon as I was in there, I hung my head down and sighed. Why was I being such a coward? It was no big deal. All I had to do was tell them I had a date with Daniel the next day, that's all. The thing that scared me most, though, was their reactions; more so my dad's than anything.

I gave myself a pep talk in a whisper, "Come on, Lily. Stop being a coward. You can do this. Just go up to them and tell them. Alright, go. Now!"

I walked back into the living room. Rebecca looked up at me as soon as I walked in and she wore a confused expression on her face. My dad didn't even notice my entrance. I took in a deep breath and prepared myself.

"I have a date with Daniel Black tomorrow. He's going to pick me up around noon. We're going on a double date with Robert and my friend Serenity. You remember Robert, right? I don't know where we're going or what we're doing because the guys want to keep it as a surprise and refuse to tell us anything. I was wondering if it would be okay for me to go, so is it? Okay, I'm going to bed, so see ya," I blurted out so fast that I barely even understood myself.

As soon as I said that last word, I turned to run straight to my room. I didn't even get to take my first step before my dad called me back. He muted the television.

"Lily, what did you say?" he asked me.

I took a deep breath again and slowly turned to face my parents. "I have a date with Daniel Black tomorrow. It's a double date with Robert and Serenity. He said he'd pick me up around 12," I repeated, but very slowly.

My dad looked like he was in shock and Rebecca had the hugest grin spread across her face, to the point where it looked painful.

No one said anything for what felt like hours, so I broke the silence, "Is that okay?"

"Oh, my baby is going on her first date! This is so great!" Rebecca squealed like a teenage girl. She jumped off the couch and wrapped me in a hug. I never noticed until now how similar Rebecca was to Alice, when it came to enthusiasm.

"A date? With who?" my dad said, coming out of his state of shock.

"Umm...Daniel Black," I said. I did say his name two times before, didn't I?

"Who is that?" he asked. He sat up straight on the edge of the couch and crossed his arms across his chest, looking like a father asking his daughter about a boy she liked, which he kind of was.

"Dr. Carlisle Cullen's son. Well, adopted son. You remember Dr. Cullen, right?" I said, trying to watch what I said. I still wasn't too sure on what their story was, so I hoped he wouldn't ask too many questions about him.

"Dr. Cullen? The young one who sold us that car?" he said.

"Yeah, that's him," I said.

"Oh," was the only thing he said. He slumped back into the couch a little, and his arms loosened a bit. He looked like he was lost in thought.

Oh? What was that supposed to mean? Was that good or bad?

"Is that a good oh or a bad oh?" I said hesitantly.

"I want to meet this kid," he said. He loosened up more and turned the volume on the TV up.

I breathed in deeply and slowly let out a breath. I was so relieved that he didn't explode. "Of course. He's going to meet you when he picks me up tomorrow."

"Good," he said simply.

"I'm so happy for you," Rebecca said into my ear, before placing a kiss on my cheek.

She sat back down on the couch next to my dad, snuggling into his side. I took that as my cue to leave. I took my time walking up the stairs. I wasn't tired at all, but I thought slow movements could possibly make me sleepy. I was too excited for tomorrow to even think about sleep, so I tried everything I thought would help.

After taking a shower at the hottest temperature I could tolerate, and many sheep later, I finally fell asleep.

The next morning I slept in as long as I could, which was only until about 10:00. I had only two and a half hours until I had to endure this torturous makeover by Alice. Bella didn't care too much for when Alice played "Bella Barbie", so I wondered how bad it was going to be for me.

I washed up and brushed my teeth, even more excited about the evening. I practically skipped down the stairs to the kitchen to get something to eat. I even started whistling as soon as I entered the kitchen. I was in such a good mood and the day seemed to correlate with how I felt. Looking outside through the window, I saw the sun was shining with such force I had to squint.

I opened the cabinet for the bowls and grabbed one out, followed by a spoon from one of the drawers. I was getting ready to grab a box of cereal when a ray of sunlight hit my eyes, as well as a thought. It was sunny out. It was _very_ sunny out. That meant the Cullens couldn't go outside because they would be at risk of exposure. If they couldn't go out, Alice wouldn't be able to give Robert his makeover. I didn't think that would have an effect on the date, although knowing Alice, she probably wouldn't let any of us go out without adding her touch. I was contemplating on whether or not I should call to make sure everything would still be going on, when the phone rang.

"Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Hey Lily, it's me Alice. Don't worry. Everything is going according to plan. Robert is currently locked in a bathroom right now that has no windows, so no sun can get in. By the time I allow him out of there, the sun shine will go down. I can't wait for it to be your turn," she said. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Well, I can," I muttered.

"Oh come on, Lily. Don't be that way. You truly will like this. Robert didn't think he would, but I have to tell you, he seems to be really enjoying himself. In fact, he has a smile plastered on his face as we speak," she said.

"Really?" I asked incredulously.

"Yep," she said, popping the 'p,' "You can ask him yourself."

After a couple of seconds I heard Robert's familiar and confused voice, "Hello?"

"How bad is she torturing you?" I said. I heard him chuckle.

"Oh, hey Lily. Umm, actually it's not that bad. I don't want to sound like a girl or anything, but this thing is kind of fun," he said cheerily.

"Is that the truth or is she really holding a gun to you head threatening your life if you didn't tell me that?" I said with a small chuckle.

"However did you figure out that's what she is doing?" he said theatrically. I laughed at his comment and so did he. "No, really it's fun. Just don't tell anyone at school I said that. It might cost me my popularity."

"Yeah, 'cause we all know how popular you are," I said, rolling my eyes playfully even though he couldn't see it over the phone.

"Lily, how dare you? I am deeply hurt," he said. I could practically see him holding his hand to his chest, as if he were truly in pain.

"Sure, sure," I said, and then realized I needed to stop saying things from the _Twilight_ saga. I was currently re-reading _New Moon _because I thought I'd give an effort to try and get to know Jacob better. After all, I zoomed through it the first time just so I could see Edward again.

"No, but really Lily. You'll have fun. So far, she hasn't tried putting any make-up on me yet, which I'm glad. All she's done is-ouch! Hey," he said. There were noises like the phone was being fought over.

"Robert?" I said into the phone.

"No, it's Alice," I heard her say in a cheery tone.

"Why am I talking to you? I thought Robert had the phone," I said.

"He did. But he can't talk right now. He's a bit preoccupied," she said.

"Umm…okay," I said slowly, "Well, can I talk to him now?"

"Nope," she said simply.

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because he was about to tell you what I did to him, and I cannot let him do that. It will ruin the surprise," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Okay," I said slowly, "Well then, when will it be my turn? Oh, and do I need to bring anything?"

"As I told you before, Daniel will be at your house at exactly noon. He will talk to your father and step-mother and then you will come to my house. Don't worry about lunch. Esme is making something for both you and Robert. Oh, do you have a strapless black or dark purple bra?" she said.

"Uh, yeah, I think I do," I said, curious as to why I would need that. It probably had something to do with what I was wearing.

"Well then, you don't need to bring anything but that and yourself. I have your outfit ready and everything!" she said so fast that I barely caught everything she said.

"Whoa, calm down Alice," I said. I chuckled a little, thinking this was starting to sound a little more like the Alice I knew from the books.

"Silly Lily, I am calm," she said.

"No, please don't call me that," I begged. When I was younger, my dad would always call me Silly Lily because he knew it would annoy me. Last thing I needed was for someone, like Emmett, to hear her say that. If Emmett ever found out, I would surely never hear the end of it.

"Oops, I'm sorry Lily," she said apologetically.

"It's fine. You didn't know how that name bugs me," I told her.

"Not for that. I'm apologizing for something else," she said.

"What?" I asked, not really sure if I wanted to know.

"Well, some others might have accidentally heard me say that and…" she trailed off.

No! That's exactly what I wanted to avoid. I didn't want anyone to hear that name and call me that.

"Who?" I asked. _Please don't say Emmett. Please don't say Emmett._

"Emmett," she said quickly.

"Ugh," I groaned. This will surely have dire consequences. Although there is hope. Maybe he won't tease me too bad because he only met me once…right?

I was about to ask her if she could possibly tell Emmett to not say anything, even though I knew that wouldn't help much, but she started talking.

"Oh no, Robert's about to do something. I have to go. See you later, Lily," she said and then hung up before I even got a chance to say goodbye.

I put the phone back on the cradle just as Rebecca walked in the kitchen.

"Hey honey. Who was that?" she asked.

"Just Alice. She was reminding me of something, that's all," I said nonchalantly.

"Oh okay. Did you eat?" she asked.

"Not yet. I was just about to eat some cereal. Want some?" I asked, even though I knew she already ate. How did I know that? It was because the kitchen still smelled a little like burnt pancakes.

"No, I made myself some pancakes this morning. Your dad had to leave for work so he didn't eat any. But how about you? Would you like me to make you something real quick?" she said.

"Umm, well you see, I already have the stuff out for cereal and everything. And plus, I really had a taste for Frosted Flakes," I said, trying to get out of one of Rebecca's famous breakfasts. I sat down at the kitchen table and poured the cereal and milk into the bowl, and then started eating.

"Okay then," she said, taking the seat across from me. She folded her hands on the table and watched me eat. After awhile I started feeling uncomfortable. I knew she wanted to talk to me about something, so I decided to get it out of the way.

"So, mom, was there something you needed?" I asked after clearing my mouth of food.

"No. Can't I just watch you eat?"

"Uh, yeah, that's kind of weird," I said with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I suppose so," was all she said.

I took another bite, avoiding eye contact with her, hoping that would make me forget she was watching. It didn't. I put my spoon back in the bowl.

"You have something to ask or tell me, don't you?"

Rebecca sighed heavily and then stood up. At first I thought she was going to leave, but then she stopped by the sink, looking out the window above it.

"You really are growing up aren't you?" she said quietly.

"Huh?" I said, feeling confused as to why she was saying this all of a sudden.

"You're going on your first date tonight," she said. She turned around and smiled at me.

"Um, yes I am," I said slowly.

"And you're going to be graduating in a few months. Then you'll be off to college and into the real world. You'll be grown and get married and then eventually you'll have a family of your very own," she said.

"Wow. Thanks for planning my future for me mom, but we only have to focus on tonight right now if you want. I'm really not in a rush to start a family right now," I told her.

She chuckled and playfully scolded me, "You better not young lady."

"Mom, seriously, don't get all nostalgic on me when I'm not even gone yet please," I said with a light chuckle. I got up and put my bowl in the sink to wash after the talk. I walked over to her and gave her a hug, which she returned with force.

"I know, I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me," she pulled away, holding me at arm's length. She started leading me to the table, "Sit down sweetie. Tell me all about this Daniel."

So after talking to Rebecca for about a half hour about Daniel, careful not to let anything slip about what he really was, and washing the dishes, my dad came home.

I heard him coming in through the door, throwing his keys on the table and then walking into the kitchen.

"Hey guys," he said. He came up to me and gave me a little kiss on top of my head and then went over to Rebecca and gave her a peck on the lips. "What are you guys talking about?"

"We were just talking about Lily's boyfriend," Rebecca teased, putting emphasis on the last part.

"Oh yeah?" dad said, "Do I need to go pull out my gun?"

"Funny dad," I said, laughing along with Rebecca.

"I'm serious," he said, giving me a dead serious look.

I sobered up and looked at Rebecca to ask silently if he really was serious. She was still grinning so I looked back to my dad and I saw him crack a smile.

"Dad, you're going to give me a heart attack," I told him.

"You do know I'm going to grill him right?" he said.

"Sure dad, just don't scare him away please?" I asked.

"Well, I can't make any promises," he said.

"Right, well I'm going to go get ready and all," I said. I walked to my room, unsure as to what I had to get ready. Alice said she had everything so there really was no reason for me to come here. I had done everything I needed to such as getting dressed, although Alice probably had something else in mind for me.

I had about an hour to spare before Daniel came here to talk to my parents, so I decided to straighten my room up a bit. I picked up stray books and papers laying on the floor and made up my bed. This only lasted about two minutes since I usually straightened my room every other day.

I went to my bookshelf and pulled out my copy of _New Moon_ and started reading. After a few seconds I was sucked in and everything around me disappeared. I was so entranced with was I was reading, I didn't even hear the door bell ring. The thing that got my attention was a knock at my door.

"Come in," I called to whoever was waiting on the other side of the door.

"Daniel's here sweetie," Rebecca said once she was inside my room.

"Oh," I said quickly, jumping off of my bed. I carefully threw the book back on the bookshelf, "I'll be right down."

"You should hurry. Your dad is already firing questions at him," Rebecca said.

"Oh man," I groaned, as I stumbled from trying to put on my shoe while hopping to the door.

"Calm down Lily. He'll still be there if you take five seconds to sit down and put those on," she said, grabbing me by my shoulders to stop me from falling over.

"Thanks," I murmured to her.

"No problem. Now be careful going down the stairs," she called out to me as I ran out the door.

I walked quickly as I could down the stairs and managed to not even trip once. I could hear the voices of my father and Daniel in the living room. I peeked into the room without actually entering so as not to draw attention to myself.

"…plan to do after graduation?" came from my dad.

"Well, Mr. Christensen, I haven't decided whether I wanted to go to Dartmouth or Columbia yet. I've been accepted to both and many others, but it's either one of those two schools that I'd rather attend," Daniel said.

"Wow, those are some very good schools. What do you plan on majoring in? What kind of future job are you looking into?"

"Well, sir, I really would like to be a psychiatrist. I kind of have a way of helping people through problems and making them forget their troubles." I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"A psychiatrist, huh? Well then," my dad said.

I thought it would be appropriate to stop my dad from badgering Daniel anymore. What was next? How many kids do you want?

I walked into the room and cleared my throat loud enough to catch their attention.

"Lily, glad you could join us," my dad said, "I was just talking to Daniel here. He's a smart kid, this one."

"Yes he is," I replied. I knew I had a huge grin on my face at that moment. My dad saying that meant he approved of him, but of course he wouldn't come out and say it. "So if that's all, can we leave now?"

"Not just yet. I want to know what's going on. Where are you going? What time will you be back?"

"It's a surprise for Lily, Tom. I'll fill you in on what's going on after they leave. Don't ruin it for her," Rebecca said once she was at my dad's side.

"Fine kids, go on and have fun," my dad said and then he turned to Daniel and pointed a finger to him, "And if you even think of trying something on my daughter I will make sure to it that you suffer. Do you understand me?"

"Dad!" I hissed. Why would he do something like that to embarrass me?

"I wouldn't dream of it, sir," Daniel replied coolly.

"Good. Oh, and Daniel."

"Yes, sir."

"Call me Tom," my dad said and smiled at him.

"Okay s-er Tom," replied Daniel with a grin of his own.

"Alright, come on," I said, grabbing Daniel's arm and pulling him towards the door, "Bye mom. Bye dad. See you later."

"Goodbye," Daniel called over his shoulder.

"Bye," I heard both Rebecca and dad say.

As soon as we were on the porch and the door was closed, I let out a sigh of relief. I looked up at Daniel and sighed again from his pure perfection.

"In a rush?" he chuckled.

"I just didn't want you to suffer through anymore of my dad's questions and embarrassing warnings," I said.

"It wasn't so bad. Besides, he's only looking out for you. He's a worried dad and I wouldn't expect anything less from him," he grabbed my hand and led me off the porch.

As soon as I noticed his car, I froze.

"Whoa," I said breathlessly, "_This _is your car?"

Parked in front of my house was a black car with red striping that resembled a 1960s Mustang.

"Yep, this is mine. It was a little gift from my family," he said casually with a little shrug.

"Oh yeah. No big deal," I said playfully, "Because I have one just like this in the garage."

"Okay, no big deal for my family," he said with a sheepish smile.

I patted his arm as we continued walking. When we reached the car, he held the passenger door open for me to get in. I got in and sat down carefully. I didn't want to be the reason Daniel's seat got ripped or something awful like that. The inside was also red and black, just like the outside. The leather seats were rather comfortable. Daniel climbed in the driver's side and started up the car. He put it in gear and drove off.

I couldn't help it when I said, "This seriously is a really nice car!"

He chuckled and said, "Yep, this baby has a 5.4-liter supercharged V-8 engine officially rated at 500 horsepower with a 6-speed manual gearbox."

"Oh yeah, supercharged, 6-speed thingy. Now, do you mind speaking in English from now on?" I said.

"Well, let's just say if I truly wanted to, I could ride this in a NASCAR race. Sorry, it's just that living with a dad and an aunt who really know a thing or two about cars passed down onto me," he said with an apologetic smile.

"Its fine," I returned with a smile of my own. I tore my gaze away from Daniel and finally looked out the window. Everything was zooming by in green. I couldn't help but clutch one hand on my seatbelt and the other on the seat. I looked at the speedometer and saw it said 95 miles per hour.

"Daniel, you're going over 90 miles an hour!"

"Yeah, sorry about that. My family always complains that I drive too slow, too," he said.

"Are you kidding me? I think you need to slow down," I told him.

"Don't worry Lily. I won't crash," he said like it was no big deal.

Why did that sound so familiar? I know I heard that somewhere. Oh!

"You're just like Edward," I murmured.

"How?" he asked curiously.

"In _Twilight_, Bella told Edward to slow down, but all he did was roll his eyes and say 'Relax Bella, we're not going to crash,'" I said in a poor imitation of Edward's voice.

"Well then, I guess that means you're like grandma Bella," he said, and then after a few seconds added, "Eww, that's so wrong."

When we reached Daniel's house (mansion was more like it,) I was yanked out of the car before it even stopped.

"Aunt Alice," I heard Daniel groan.

All of a sudden, all movement stopped. "Yes," Alice said with me still in her arms.

"Can you please put me down? I can walk," I mumbled.

"I know you can, but you're human and can't walk fast enough," she said.

Daniel appeared in front of us and said, "Please?"

"Oh fine," she huffed, "Now come on. I've already finished with Robert. It's your turn!"

"Oh, can I see him?" I asked excitedly. I was so curious to see what he looked like now.

"Real quick," she said before zooming to the door. She stopped right in front and then slowly walked in.

Daniel grabbed my hand and we walked inside together. When we walked into the foyer, it was empty, but then a movement at the top of the stairs caught my attention. At first, I didn't recognize the guy coming down the stairs, but then he spoke.

"Hey Lily, hey Daniel. How's it going? Oh my gosh, Lily have you seen this house? It's gigantic! This place is amazing. Daniel, you are so lucky your place is awesome," he rambled.

"Robert?" I couldn't help the grin spreading across my face.

"Yes?" he said, drawing out the word. He had a cheesy grin on his face.

"You look so…" I couldn't even think of the right word to describe him.

"Hot? Gorgeous? Simply ravishing? All of the above," he said continuing his descent of the stairs, with a smirk.

"Different," I breathed out. Instead of his usual gelled back hair, it was a bit disorderly, and yet it looked good. I wouldn't go so far as to say it looked as good as Daniel's messy yet perfect hair, or even Edward's messy bronze hair, but it was better than his old hairstyle. He wasn't wearing any glasses, which may have been the main reason as to why I didn't recognize him right away. Strangely, he looked kind of…cute.

"Your hair is brown," I pointed out.

"Well, yeah. It's always been brown. But you see, my hair was so dark that it looked black. Daniel's sister lightened my hair a little so you could tell it was brown. Do you like it?" he asked. He looked a bit self-conscious about himself.

"No Robert, I don't like it," I said with a serious expression. He looked a bit upset so I quickly added, "I love it! And I'm sure that Serenity will love it too."

"You think so?" he asked, looking very vulnerable.

"I know so. Alice did a wonderful job."

He smiled at me and gave me a hug, "Thanks."

"Yes Lily, thanks. Now it's your turn," Alice said, appearing out of nowhere. She seemed a little too overexcited for this. I'm not so sure moving at the rate she was is something she should do in front of Robert.

"Alice, let's let Lily and Robert eat first. Are you hungry Lily?" Esme said when she came out of the kitchen.

"Hi Esme. Well," I said, but was cut off by my stomach grumbling.

She chuckled at my "response" and then turned to Robert, "How about you Robert? Would you like some lunch as well?"

"Yes please Mrs. Cullen," he answered politely.

"Oh, please call me Esme," she said with a light giggle, "Come on then. Follow me to the kitchen."

After a quick lunch on my part, Alice practically carried me to the bathroom. I sat down and she quickly got to work. She pulled out more make-up than I thought a person possible to own, and so many hair and skin products that it felt like I was in a salon.

"So Alice, what are you going to do?" I asked, a bit wary of all the torture devices she was pulling out of nowhere.

"Oh, nothing extreme. I'm not going to do as much as I did with Robert, but that's because that boy really was in dire need of a change. You, however, don't need as much work. Just some make-up, a little styling of your hair, and then your wardrobe," she said quickly in her bell-like voice.

There was a quick, light knock at the door.

"Of course you can help silly. You're my new assistant," Alice said. At first, I thought she was saying this to me, but then the door opened and Renesmee came in.

"You do her hair and I'll get her make-up," Alice told her.

Alice was doing this process of putting on some eye shadow, taking it off, putting on a layer of lip stick, removing that, applying some blush, wiping it off, putting all three together and then completely cleaning my whole face. This would then be repeated, but in a whole new shade.

The only thing keeping me sane was Renesmee distracting me. She told me story after story about Daniel. It was really weird how many stories she had of him, considering how young he really was. Right after she would begin a story of an embarrassing moment in his life, Daniel would pound on the bathroom door and beg her to stop. The times this happened, I would only laugh harder.

Finally, after what felt like days, but was only a couple of hours, I was allowed to see myself in the mirror. When I first took in my appearance, I could barely recognize myself. The girl in the mirror-that I hardly believed was me-was beautiful.

The eye shadow was a charcoal gray and it made my eyes look like a darker shade of blue. There was light blush on my cheeks; just enough to look like a natural blush. The lip-stick was a light peachy color, but it scarcely even looked like I had any on. Instead of my straight hair, it was curled and a bit bouncy. Perhaps it was the light, but it looked darker as well.

"Is this truly me or is Renesmee working her magic and putting this illusion in my head?" I said, still entranced in how different I looked. I heard two separate laughs, one like a wind chime and the other like bells.

"No Lily, I'm not working my magic," Renesmee said, putting air quotes around the last part.

"Yeah, you're right, you didn't touch me and in _Breaking Dawn_ it only worked if you touched the person."

"Actually, I don't even need to touch you anymore. Over the years, my powers have progressed. Look," she said.

I looked in her direction, and then suddenly I could see not only the bathroom with Alice and Renesmee, but I could also see myself, even though I wasn't looking at the mirror. The image changed to when I first came to the Cullens' house and I was standing with Daniel. I could practically feel how happy Renesmee was, seeing her son happy. The other images disappeared, and I was back with them in the bathroom, my attention fully on them.

"Wow, that's amazing," I said. It truly was amazing that her ability could progress in that short amount of years. It made me wonder if Daniel's powers could progress.

"Alright Nessie, let's show her the outfit!" Alice practically shrieked. I felt like covering my ears. What was it with Alice and her squealing? I had no idea how Bella could put up with that.

Alice zoomed out of the bathroom in a speed I couldn't keep track of. I couldn't help but giggle at her eagerness. Since I didn't know which room she went to, I followed Renesmee down the hall. When I reached the door, everything went dark and I felt something silky covering my eyes. Even though it was a surprise, I didn't scream, jump or anything. Perhaps, deep in my mind, I knew this was going to happen.

"Alice, I can't see."

"Don't worry, Lily. I won't let you fall."

I felt cold, hard hands grabbing my arms, tugging me forward. I started walking slowly until Alice told me to stop. All of a sudden, I felt my shirt practically ripped off me and my pants tugged down.

"Whoa, what are you doing?" I yelped. I felt very uncomfortable being exposed like that. I was only in my underwear.

"We're dressing you is what we're doing," Alice said.

Just as quickly as I was unclothed I felt something silky being pulled over my head. What was it with their use of silk? It seemed like everything they used was silk.

"There. Nessie, do you mind pulling off the blindfold?" I heard Alice say from in front of me. Right after she said that, the blindfold was gone and I had to adjust my eyes to the world again. When my eyes did adjust, I noticed a mirror in front of me.

The first thing I noticed was the dress. It was a plum, striking party dress with sheer mesh over a metallic lining trimmed in tulle at the bottom of the hem. It had a scooped neck and empire waste, and went down to right below my knees. The darkness of the dress contrasted with my skin beautifully. The makeover combined with the dress made me feel on top of the world. I looked and felt so different, like I was a different person, and it felt great.

"Oh my gosh, I look so different," I breathed out.

"You're absolutely breathtaking," I heard someone say next to me. I think it was Renesmee, but again, I was too mesmerized by the person in the mirror. "Daniel is just going to love you."

Hearing Daniel's name seemed to bring my attention to those around me.

"What time is it? Can we go now?" I asked eagerly. I was more than ready to see him again.

Alice and Renesmee both laughed at my excitement. "Yes you can go see Daniel now."

I started to run out the door but then paused when Alice called out for me to wait. I turned around and saw her holding a pair of black shoes in her hand. I ran to her and froze when I saw what she was holding.

"Heels?" I asked incredulously.

"You'll be fine," Alice said, and then with a wink added, "Plus, it gives you more reason to hold onto Daniel."

A smile spread across my face at that thought, "Very true. It makes me wonder why I ever doubted you."

I grabbed the shoes from her and liked the way the leather straps fit on me. It wrapped around my ankle with elastic straps. I stood in them and surprisingly did not fall over. Strangely I felt rather stable in them.

"Huh. I'm beginning to trust you more and more Alice."

She pretended to be upset but then smiled. "You look so beautiful, Lily."

"Thanks," I replied, looking in the mirror once more, "This must have cost you a lot. I swear I'll pay you back as soon as I can."

"Oh don't worry about it. Just think of it as a gift," Renesmee spoke up.

"Are you sure? I mean, this just seems so wrong you guys paying for this and all," I said, still feeling guilty.

"You do remember how much money we have, right?"

"Um, yeah, but still-"

"But still nothing. You're not paying us a dime. Just have fun tonight and that will be our payment."

"Are you sure?" I asked again.

"Yes we're sure. Now if you don't get downstairs now, all of this would be for nothing. Then again, I would like to do this again," Alice said before looking lost in thought for future makeovers.

"Alright, alright, I'm going!" I said quickly before she tried getting me to do this again.

* * *

**So, there you have it. I know this is a terrible spot to leave off, but if I didn't quit here, I would have kept going on and on and on. Now, even though I know I don't deserve it for taking forever and a day to update, please review.**

**OH, and I'm putting up pics of quite a few things on my profile. I've changed it so that it's all on one seperate website called Picasa, so you can also comment the pics too on there if you want. Some pics include new things like the dress, Daniel's car, what Robert and Lily look like after the makeover and some old things like more Daniel pics, more Robert and Lily pre-makeover...and I think that's about it. Can't remember but check it out! And don't forget to review! Who knows, you might just get a personal reply from either Daniel, Robert or Lily. Your choice.**

**P.S. I promised my awesomest friend ever that I would mention that the shoes Lily has were partially picked by her. Also, my sister helped with the dress. Just thought I'd mention it and give some credit to them.**


	15. Chapter 15 The Date

**A/N: Yes, yes, I know. I did it again. I'm sorry times a bajillion! And yes that is a word...that I know isn't real. But this chapter was really hard to write! Actually, you guys are very lucky you even got this. I wouldn't go as far to say I'm not romantic, but I really don't know how to write dates...especially since I've never really been on one. Yes...sad I know. 19 and never been on a date. Also never been kissed....so that was all made up too...not from experience. So if it doesn't sound right, I'm sorry, but I should be excused. **

**So I think it's one more chapter of fluffishness...and then we get to the good part so please bear with me for just a little while longer. Seriously, if you don't have me on story alert, you really should!! Cuz I'm sure you'll get tired of having to constantly come back and check if there's a new chapter. Umm....I'm sure there was something else I wanted to say, but I can't remember. Other than the fact that I know this isn't my best writing so please forgive me if it sucks...**

**Enjoy?**

**Disclaimer: So I was playing tag with my best friend and then out of nowhere Stephenie Meyer asks if she can join us. I'm nice and I say sure, why not? It's pretty hard to catch her so that I can tag her, so I eventually give up trying. She comes up to me and says, "Tag, you're not it. You can't own Twilight now!" And I'm like....wah?? At least I have Daniel...oh yeah, and Lily...but I like Daniel and Robert! **

* * *

Chapter 15 The Date

I walked down the stairs very carefully. Just because I felt stable wearing the heels in the room didn't mean I was suddenly pro at it. Alice and Renesmee walked very patiently beside me the entire time. When I reached the bottom, I started doing a mini-victory dance for walking down the stairs and not tripping once. That is, until I stumbled during the dance and had to be steadied by Alice. I felt so embarrassed that all I managed to mutter out was, "Thanks."

"No problem. Hey, you survived the stairs while in heels. You should be proud. Not even Bella could manage that while human. Alright, come on, everyone's waiting for us," she said to me before walking to the same door as last time. I wondered why this door was always closed. Maybe whoever came in would always have a grand entrance. I quickly brushed that thought aside because Alice started opening the door.

Alice rushed in past me, with Renesmee close behind. Renesmee was blocking my view of everyone and everyone else's view of me, since she and I were the same height. Alice cleared her throat loudly and dramatically, even though everyone, excluding Robert, would have heard us coming down the stairs.

"Where is Daniel? Ah, there you are. Come here, come here," Alice paused, and I heard light footsteps, "Okay, stand right here."

I saw the top of Daniel's beautiful brown hair directly in front of Renesmee. Alice stepped aside until like the others, I couldn't see her.

"Hi baby," I heard Renesmee whisper.

"Mom," Daniel whispered/grumbled back. At least I wasn't the only one that had parents who seemed to love to embarrass their child. I smiled, imagining Daniel blushing at the fact that his mom called him baby in front of me.

From across the room, Alice said, "You can move now Nessie."

In a quick and graceful movement, she was no longer in front of me. Instead of looking at the back of Renesmee's head, I was looking at Daniel's chest. Slowly, I looked up, absorbing everything I saw. My eyes trailed his broad shoulders, going past his chin to his lips, which were looking very kissable at the moment. I must have lingered on those too long because they cracked into a grin. I skipped his nose and looked straight into his eyes. Those eyes. Those beautiful hazel eyes, the perfect mix of brown and green. Brown from his mother and grandmother and the green must have been from Edward; perhaps remnants of his human life. It is true that certain traits can skip a generation. His eyes seemed to be sparkling and smiling themselves. It was too easy to just get lost in them.

Or at least it was until the wolf-whistling began, breaking my attention away from Daniel. I stared at the ground, embarrassed that everyone witnessed me staring at Daniel like a love-sick puppy. My cheeks felt like they were burning. In fact, my whole face, and even part of my neck, felt hot. I knew I must have been blushing madly.

"Hey," I heard Daniel say before he wrapped his arms around me, encasing me in a hug, "You look so beautiful. You're very stunning, Lily."

He gave me a kiss on the top of my head, which resulted in Alice yelling at him, "Watch the hair, Daniel! And let go of her. You're going to ruin the dress."

I frowned, not wanting him to let go. Who cares about the dress and if it wrinkles? I'd prefer being held by Daniel over a wrinkle-free dress any day. I heard a few chuckles around the room. Edward was probably laughing at my thoughts, Jasper at my feelings, Emmett probably from my actions, Robert at the look on my face, and Jacob probably…well, just because he's Jacob and he can. This only made me more embarrassed, as impossible as it seemed. I didn't think I could take much more embarrassment. As soon as I had that thought, my embarrassment went away. I felt like a wave of calm replaced my feelings. I knew who it was, even though I'd never felt it before. It was pretty amazing going from beyond embarrassed one second to completely calm the next.

I looked around Daniel, searching for Jasper. I spotted him by the windows with Alice at his side. Making sure Daniel was blocking Robert's view of me, I mouthed out "Thank you" to Jasper. His response was a smile and a slight nod. _Aww, look at that smile_, I thought. No wonder I had a fictional crush on him. Not that there was anything wrong with Edward. Don't get me wrong. I loved Edward because of the many sweet things he would say to Bella, but there was always something about Jasper. Perhaps it was just the fact that he was able to feel and express his emotions better than any man alive. Wait a sec; did I just make a joke about Jasper's powers? Why yes, yes I did. Alice sure was lucky in the books. Although, really thinking about it, she was lucky in real life, considering they're all real and she and Jasper are actually together. Thinking of this, it made me remember that both of their powers were real. Which reminded me about Edward's ability to read minds was also very much real. And that meant he was reading my mind and heard the extremely long rant going through my head. And just like that, the embarrassment was back. How could I have been so stupid as to forget about Edward's ability and go on in my mind about Jasper and my crush on fictional/real him?

"You're blushing again," Daniel said, lightly running his thumb over my cheek. I thought Alice was going to yell at him for ruining my makeup, but nothing came.

"You can see my actual blush even with this makeup?" I asked him. Jeez, I really must be red if that's the case.

"Yeah. Someone with the normal eyes like Robert wouldn't be able to, but my family and I can. Why were you blushing the second time?"

"I'll tell you later," I said, even though I didn't want to. I'd rather keep it hidden in my mind forever, but of course with Edward around, none of my secrets were safe.

"Lily?" I heard from beside me. I turned around in Daniel's arms and saw Robert staring, his eyes wide in disbelief, "Wow, you look…" He trailed off. It looked like he was struggling for words.

"Hot? Gorgeous? Simply ravishing? All of the above?" I repeated what he said the first time I saw him and was at a loss for words.

"You look very pretty, Lily. Seriously, I mean it. I mean, if I weren't already taken, I probably would have asked you out myself," Robert said with a hint of a blush across his cheeks, "But of course, I only see you as a friend. More like a sister, actually. So no worries Daniel, I'm not trying to steal your girl."

Daniel squeezed me a little, it seemed unconsciously. I looked up at him and saw him with a strained smile on his face.

"Daniel?" I called to him. What was wrong with him?

He looked down at me and he relaxed, his smile looking more genuine.

"You okay?" I whispered to him. It was rather pointless, considering almost everyone could hear.

"Fine. Actually, more than fine with you here in my arms," he said sweetly. He squeezed me softly, but this time I knew it was out of affection.

"Aww, isn't that just the most precious thing ever?" Robert cooed, pinching the air with his two hands, as if pinching the cheeks of a baby, "Now, if you are done with your mushy gushy stuff, I'd like to go get Serenity."

"Sure, sure. Let's go," I said, and then froze. I looked at Jacob and saw him cracking a smile. _Oops_, I thought. _Why am I always slipping? I really need to forget a lot of the things from _Twilight_ if I'm ever going to make it in this place._

"What's wrong?" Robert asked, looking back at me.

"Nothing," I said quickly. What would I say? _Oh, I just repeated a phrase that Jacob, who just so happens to be Daniel's dad, said all the time in the book series I read based off these people's lives._ Yeah, that'd go over real well.

"Oh, don't mind her, Robert. She's just being Silly Lily," Emmett said. Joy.

"I'm ready to go now," I mumbled, trying to walk away quickly. I should have known, though, that I wouldn't get away that fast.

"Just one picture," begged Alice, "Please?"

"Fine," I said, not sure how to stand. Daniel wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me close into his side. I looked up at him and saw him giving me a reassuring smile. I looked back at Alice and smiled.

"Very nice," she said, before skipping back to Jasper's side.

"We're off to get my girlfriend. To Serenity's house we go," Robert sang to the tune of the Wizard of Oz.

"Nice Robert, just nice," I said.

Sooner than what I would have guessed, we were at Serenity's house. Robert got out and went to get her. He went inside and was in there for a few minutes.

"Is it bad?" I asked Daniel, knowing he could probably hear. I wondered if Robert could keep his cool while being grilled by Serenity's parents.

"No, actually. Her parents really like him. Robert reminds Serenity's dad of his brother. Serenity didn't know him, she was very young when he died," he said, looking at the house.

"How'd you know that?" I asked him. He wasn't the mind reader after all.

"Serenity's dad said that to Serenity's mom. They were whispering about it, though not very quietly. It was probably loud enough that both Robert and Serenity heard."

Eventually, Robert came out of the house, followed by Serenity. She looked very pretty. Her usually straight hair was curled in certain areas. She had more makeup on than usual black eyeliner, but not too much. I could see the blush and the lip gloss she had on, but it wasn't over the top. She was wearing a short-sleeved pleated shirt dress that ended right above her knee. The funny thing though, was that she wasn't wearing heels like me; she was wearing white low-top converse. I wished I could have done the same, but nothing like that would pass for Alice.

"Hi guys," Serenity greeted us once she was in the car.

"Hey Serenity," I said, turning back to her, "You look very pretty."

She gasped, taking a sharp intake of breath, "Wow, Lily. You look amazing!"

"Thank you," I said, turning back in my seat.

And then we were off to wherever Daniel and Robert had planned. The trees kept whipping by and after an hour, I was completely lost.

"Where are we going?" I asked Daniel.

"You'll see. Just a few more minutes," he said. And sure enough, after a few more minutes, I saw a sign welcoming us to Port Angeles.

"Port Angeles? What's here?" I asked, my excitement level going up. Even though I already met the Cullens, it was still exciting to be somewhere that was mentioned in the book.

"Yep. This is where we're going to eat," Robert said.

"Robert," Daniel warned.

"Sorry dude. It slipped," he said.

Daniel pulled into a parking spot on the street. I looked up at the restaurant and saw the name of it. When I read it, my excitement level was through the roof.

"Welcome to Bella Italia," Daniel said, opening my door, since I was too in awe to move.

"Daniel?" I said breathed out, not sure if this was really the one.

"I asked my grandparents about it. They said this is the place where they had their first…well, not necessarily date, but you know," he whispered so only I could hear.

"This is great, Daniel. I love this surprise," I said, giving him a hug.

"I'm glad you like it," he said, his voice sounding like it was smiling.

We went inside and got seated right away. I know I probably shouldn't have done it, since I was trying to avoid repeating things from the book, but I couldn't help myself when I ordered the mushroom ravioli and a coke. The dinner was exquisite, everything tasting incredible. The whole time, there was a conversation going between the four of us. Sometimes we would pair up in our conversations, such as Serenity and I talking while Robert and Daniel talked, Daniel and Serenity talking while Robert and I talked, etc., but for the most part, we all talked together. We were there for about an hour, even after we finished eating. It seemed like none of us wanted to leave. Eventually though, Daniel got the check and paid for all of us, even though there was many objections from Robert, Serenity and I.

We were on the road again, going back the way we came. I was watching the same buildings and streets pass by, when all of a sudden the scenery changed. We were going a different way. None of this area looked familiar. In fact, there seemed to be less and less houses and more trees surrounding us. I had no idea where we were.

"What are you doing? Where are we going?" I questioned Daniel. I may not know where we were, but I knew this wasn't the direction back to either of our houses.

"One more surprise," Daniel said to me, his eyes looking through the trees ahead. He was obviously seeing something that regular humans couldn't.

"What is it?" I questioned. Curiosity got the better of me.

"You'll see," he said in a mysterious way.

"Robert?" I called to him.

"No idea Lily so don't ask," he said quickly.

"Robert," I said in an accusing voice.

"Robert doesn't know where we're going," Daniel defended Robert, but still avoiding the answer.

After what felt like forever of suspense, but was probably a few minutes, the trees cleared away and I could see a beach. The fact that I've lived in many places allowed me the right to say I've seen many things, including beaches, but never had I seen anything like this one. It was the most beautiful view of a beach I had seen, and I had seen many. Though it may not have been like beaches in warm places, it had its own beauty to it.

He pulled the car into a parking area and slowly stopped the car. From this spot, I could see more of the beach and its beauty. It was a small little lake that I could see, with trees surrounding it. The water was smooth, with only a ripple or two to prove that it was liquid. The image of the trees and sun reflecting on the water could have been a mirror instead of water. The small waves were slowly moving up the beach and just as slowly going back. To just watch those waves would be soothing and probably make me sleepy with its slow, smooth rhythm. But right now, my curiosity was overweighing my contentment. Daniel still hadn't answered me.

I turned back to him and again asked, "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Just a little stop. A sort of surprise, I guess," was his reply.

"The beach?" I asked, "What could we possibly do here? In case you haven't noticed, we're not wearing bathing suits."

"Oh I know Miss Obvious. But we're not here to swim," he said. A flash of nervousness crossed his face, but it was quickly gone. _Now why would he be nervous?_ I thought.

I unbuckled my seat belt and put my hand on the door handle, getting ready to get out, when he said to wait. He quickly got out and semi-jogged to my side of the car. He opened my door and offered me his hand. I grabbed his outstretched hand and stepped out, smoothing my dress out once I was balanced.

"I could have gotten that myself," I told him.

"You could have, but you didn't. Plus, that wouldn't have been very gentlemanly of me to let you open it by yourself," he said, tapping my nose.

"Oh yes, my gentleman. Doing the hard work of opening doors. How ever would I manage without you?" I joked, putting the back of my hand to my forehead.

"How indeed," he replied.

I turned around just in time to see Robert helping Serenity out of the car, just as Daniel did for me moments ago. Maybe it was just because I was watching it for myself, but it did seem romantic to me.

I felt a warm hand wrap gently around my wrist. I snapped my eyes directly to Daniel's face, finding his warm hazel eyes, and saw that look again that made my knees feel weak. Every time he looked at me, he made me feel special. Like there was no one else that mattered.

He began pulling me to the sand, my hand sliding comfortably into his as we walked, but then two thoughts crossed my mind, making me stop mid-stride, "What about Robert and Serenity?"

"Robert knows what to do," he said simply.

"But I thought you said-"

"He didn't know where we were going, but he did know what was planned."

"That doesn't really make sense, but okay," I said, not fully understanding why Robert didn't know.

"Well, Robert doesn't exactly know how to keep a secret. As you saw earlier when he said what we were doing in Port Angeles. It was a good thing I didn't tell him the name of the restaurant," he said.

We were nearing the sand when the second thing popped in my head, "Oh, my shoes."

"What about them?" he asked patiently.

"Well, we're going to be walking in sand. I've never done that before in heels. Won't I sink or something?" I asked.

"You can take them off and walk barefoot, you know," he said, with a hint of mockery in his voice.

"Oh. Right," I said, "But what about rocks or glass and stuff?"

"Don't worry about it, Lily. People don't come to this beach like they do in populated areas."

"Okay," I said, before I began taking off the heels. I had to lean on him for balance, and he had no problem steadying me. I held both shoes in one hand and the other returned to Daniel's hand as we began walking again.

The sand was surprisingly comfortable. It wasn't stinging hot like it could get in the summer time in Chicago where you have to hop from foot to foot, but it wasn't cold either. I liked the feel of the sand underneath my feet, slipping through my toes. I'd have to deal with getting it out later, but for now I was fine with it.

"So, a walk on the beach, huh?" I said.

"Yep. I had to keep some kind of normalcy in this. After all, what's normal about going on a date with some mutant creature?" It sounded like he was playing around, but I could hear the tiniest bit of seriousness in his voice.

"You're not a mutant creature. You're normal," I told him.

"Normal? I don't see anything normal about having a shape-shifter for a father and a half vampire for a mother."

"I guess that is kind of strange, but it doesn't mean you're not normal. You're special, unique. A sort of miracle. My miracle," I said that last part softly, but I should have known he would have heard me.

"Your miracle?" His pace slowed to a stop.

I was embarrassed that he had heard me, so I looked out at the water. The trees and sun reflecting on the calm water was such a beautiful sight. I wished that I could just capture it.

"Lily."

My attention was brought back to Daniel. The moment of peace the water brought dissipated.

"What do you mean by 'my miracle'?" he asked. He wasn't angry, but he didn't look thrilled either. There was actually a look of disbelief in his eyes.

I sighed, not wanting to say it. "Just a few months ago, none of this was real to me. If someone had told me this would be my life, I would have scoffed and called them crazy. This, all of this, you and your family, were just fiction. But here you are, with me. I love you with all my heart and you love me too. I know that you and I will spend the rest of our lives together. How many people get to say that and actually do it? We're meant for one another. This is my reality now. Our reality. You shouldn't exist, yet you do. So you're a miracle," I said, and then repeated myself, looking straight into his eyes, "My miracle."

I wanted him to believe me. I willed it.

Before I knew it, he was embracing me. He pulled back, just enough where our noses were touching. He looked directly in my eyes and I saw nothing but love shining in them. We were staring at each other, almost as if we were looking into each other's souls.

"You have no idea how much I love you," he whispered.

And then we were kissing. It was soft and gentle, yet I could feel him pouring his love into it. It was so much that I felt my legs getting weaker, but he held onto me. It felt like hours later when he pulled away, placing one last kiss on my lips.

"Come on," he said, taking my hand again, and started leading me in a different direction.

After a short walk, I saw two people very close to each other. It was Robert and Serenity. Robert was holding Serenity, her head resting on his shoulder. They were moving side to side, dancing to no music. _How sweet_, I thought to myself.

Daniel led us near them, but far enough away so each couple had their own privacy. Daniel pulled me around so I was facing him and then we were holding onto each other in a similar way as Robert and Serenity. He began swaying us and soon we were dancing with each other, our only music being the sound of the nature around us.

"This is nice," I said into his chest, "This place is beautiful."

"You're beautiful. Nothing else could ever surpass your beauty," he responded. The way he said it made my stomach flutter.

The sun was slowly setting, painting the sky all sorts of pinks, oranges, and purples. The reflection of the setting sun on the water only enhanced the beauty.

I could hear Daniel's heart beating in his chest. His warmth warming me in his embrace, so I didn't feel the evening chill. I was so comfortable in his arms I could have fallen asleep. Somewhere, in the distance, a guitar began playing. It was a soft acoustic sound. I didn't look up to see where it was coming from because I didn't want to ruin this comfortable place. I was managing to withhold my curiosity very well until I heard Daniel start singing in my ear.

_When I see your smile  
__Tears roll down my face I can't replace_

I couldn't help but smile at him. He was singing to me. And he had a great voice. But of course he would, he's perfect.

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out  
__How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul  
__And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one  
__I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I was about to stop him after that last part, because I didn't want to hear him saying things like that, but he continued.

_It's okay._ He lightly pecked my right cheek.

_It's okay._ Then he did the same thing with my left one.

_It's okay. _Following this, he pressed his lips to my forehead, quickly pulling away and continuing.

_Seasons are changing  
__And waves are crashing  
__And stars are falling all for us.  
__Days grow longer and nights grow shorter  
__I can show you I'll be the one_

I nodded my head to assure him he is the one. There was nobody else I wanted.

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven  
_'_Cause you're my, you're my, my  
__My true love, my whole heart  
__Please don't throw that away_

I mouthed the word "never" to him because I wouldn't even think of doing such a crazy thing as throwing him or his love away. I would always want him.

'_Cause I'm here for you  
__Please don't walk away  
__And please tell me you'll stay_

"Forever and always," I said out loud.

_Use me as you will  
__Pull my strings just for a thrill  
__And I know I'll be okay  
__Thought my skies are turning gray_

"I would never, ever do that," I said in a stern voice. I could never take advantage of someone I love. He returned my comment with a glorious smile.

_I will never let you fall  
__I'll stand up with you forever  
__I'll be there for you through it all  
__Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

I couldn't imagine being without Daniel. Now that I had him, I wouldn't give him up for the world. I wouldn't allow him to sacrifice himself for me, no matter what. He was just humming at this point, eyes shining with love and a smile teasing at his lips.

I stood on my tip toes, angling my head up to his. He bent his head down, moving one hand to the small of my back, the other cradling my head. He was holding me delicately, like I was fragile. The moment our lips touched and began moving in sync with one another, everything else disappeared. All noise, sights, the feeling of the wind blowing, was gone. It was me and Daniel wrapped in our own little bubble again, surrounded by darkness.

I pressed my body closer into his and he responded by pulling me even closer into him. He was holding me tighter, yet it wasn't enough. I ran my fingers through his hair, enjoying the softness of it. I pulled away the tiniest bit so I could breathe and he took that as his opportunity to trail soft kisses along my jaw. He skimmed his nose down my throat and I could hear him inhaling.

"You smell exquisite," he whispered against my throat, his cool breath making me shiver.

"What do I smell like?" I managed to get out shakily. He breathed in again, this time with a deeper breath. He shocked me, making me jump a little in his arms, when he licked me. It was quick, but I could still feel the wetness from where his tongue made contact with my skin.

He chuckled, "Sorry, I couldn't resist. You smell so delicious. And not just in the vampire way."

I could feel the heat rise in my face.

"And to answer your question," he said, planting one last kiss on my neck before pulling away, "Vanilla and lavender."

That one took me by surprise, "Vanilla and lavender?"

He nodded once. He had this lazy, faraway look in his eyes, almost as if he were drunk. As if he read my mind, he said, "Your smell is very intoxicating." A slow, indolent grin spread on his face. _That sounds like something Edward would say_, I thought, but quickly squashed that train of thought away. No more comparisons of Daniel to the others.

"Isn't that odd?" I asked, and then continued, seeing the confusion on his face, "Smelling the way I do? I mean, those two smell lovely, but I think only separate. I would think together it'd smell awful."

"On you, it's alluring. Simply divine," he said, his usual infectious smile returning. He started kissing me again, his hands cupping my face.

"Oh no, close your eyes Serenity. Don't look! Let's keep those beautiful eyes of yours safe," I heard Robert say.

I turned and saw Serenity with her eyes covered by Robert's hands. He was standing behind her, his arms going around her head. She was giggling, a huge smile on her face.

"Robert," she mock scolded, "Why would you interrupt them?" she pulled his hands down, keeping one intertwined with hers.

"Well for once, this interruption has a purpose, believe it or not," Robert said, "It's kind of getting late. And Serenity needs to get home soon."

"Strict parents," Serenity said glumly, shrugging.

I looked at our surroundings and saw the sky was dark. The sun was already down, the moon and stars shining brilliantly.

"Sorry," I apologized. I was slightly ashamed that I got caught up in the moment and would probably be the reason Serenity might get in trouble.

"No worries. I understand," she said with a reassuring smile.

We began making our way back to Daniel's car, after I picked up the shoes I didn't realize I dropped in the sand while kissing Daniel until now. Daniel and I were walking while Robert playfully chased Serenity. The carefree laughs they were emitting were contagious. I couldn't help but giggle along.

"You guys are so silly," I said once we reached the car.

"Silly is my middle name," Robert exclaimed, already in the back with Serenity.

"No it's not, but it should be," I said, buckling my seat belt.

The ride back home was silent, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence. I checked on Robert and Serenity only once and I saw them staring into each other's eyes. It was a private moment that I didn't feel like intruding on again, so I didn't look back. I was completely content with looking at the surroundings, my hand resting in Daniel's hand.

The first person to be dropped off was Serenity. Robert walked her to the door, acting calm the whole time, but I could tell he was nervous. I looked away when they both leaned in for a kiss. As soon as he was in the back seat again, his nervousness seemed to have disappeared. Instead, he was extremely hyper.

"Thanks you guys, seriously. You are the best friends a guy could ever have," he said a mile a minute.

"You're welcome," I chuckled. He was so adorable when excited about Serenity.

I was next to be dropped off. With a quick goodbye to Robert, a peck from Daniel, and a promise of "I'll be back later," I was back home.

"How was it?" Rebecca asked with a yawn.

"Perfect," I said dreamily, knowing I had a cheesy grin on my face.

"I'm glad you had a good time," she said, "I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

"Good night mom," I told her.

"Night sweetie," she said, kissing my cheek, and heading to her room.

I ran up to my room, after taking the heels off again, of course. I put on some pajama shorts and a tank top. I went to the bathroom, put up my hair, and washed all the make-up off of my face. I was debating on whether I had enough time for a shower when I heard a knock.

I opened my bedroom door, thinking Rebecca changed her mind and wanted to talk after all, but the hall was empty. I closed the door, feeling confused when I heard another knock. I turned, realizing it was the door that led to the balcony area. I opened it, seeing Daniel standing there with a sly grin on his face.

"Hello good sir," I said, pretending to hold a skirt and curtsied.

"Good day dear madam," he said, grabbing the air above his head, as if to grab a hat, and lifted his hand up, bowing his head, "Or should I say good night?"

He beckoned me outside. I noticed a swinging chair and wondered where it came from.

"I brought it," he said, "Couldn't have us sitting on the cold ground, now could I?"

"But how?" I asked. He didn't have enough time to do that.

"Well, I'm incredibly fast, even if I'm not as fast as everyone else in my family. I have more strength than your average human being," he said, flexing his muscle playfully, "And I also asked my uncle Emmett."

I laughed, pulling him toward the seat. He sat down, and I sat close to him, snuggling into his side. It was the most comfortable seat I ever felt. But of course, it was the Cullens, so it just had to be the best.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" Daniel asked.

"More than enjoyed myself. Everything was so perfect. But just being with you is more than enough," I said, looking up at him from under my eyelashes, my head resting on his arm.

"I love you," he said, his breath hitting my face, making my eyes shut.

"I love you, too," I murmured. Even though my eyes were closed, I wasn't shocked when his lips touched mine. It was quick, but it meant a lot.

Daniel moved us, so I was half lying on him. I moved my head so it could rest on his chest. The combination of his fingers playing with my hair and the rhythm of his chest moving up and down with every breath he took was enough to send me to sleep.

I awoke the next morning to sunlight, warm and comfortable in my bed. I didn't know how I got here. Last I remembered I was with Daniel on the balcony. Was it all a dream? A movement from beside me made me realize I wasn't just imagining things.

Lying next to me, looking very tranquil and relaxed was Daniel's sleeping form. He looked so young. I watched him sleep for only a very few short seconds before he stirred. His eyes opened and immediately found mine. He stretched his entire body, moved to his side and then smiled at me.

"Good morning," he said, his voice still smooth, even after just waking.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?" I asked him.

"Never slept better in my life. Maybe because I slept next to the most beautiful girl ever."

"What time is it?" I asked him.

"About 9ish, but not for sure," he replied.

"How did we get here?" I asked.

"I carried you. You fell asleep in my arms and I wanted you to sleep comfortably, so I brought you in here. You're a heavy sleeper, you know?"

"Really? Wow, I didn't feel a thing. I used to wake up all the time whenever my parents would try to carry me somewhere while I was asleep. Maybe it's just you."

"Maybe," he shrugged, "You snore too."

"Oh no," I said, hiding my face in my hands.

"It was cute. It was a light little snore," he said, gently grabbing my hand, trying to pull it down.

"Snoring is not cute," I mumbled.

"To me, your snoring is delightful. I love it when you snore," he said, pressing his lips to the inside of my wrist, "Come on. You want to go back to my house? You can interact more with my family."

I flushed, remembering what happened last time I was interacting with his family.

"So is it later?" he said.

"What?" I asked, even though I knew exactly what he was talking about.

"You said you'd tell me later why you were blushing at my house," he said, caressing my hair lightly.

I sighed, not wanting to go through the embarrassment again. I mumbled out, "I was just kinda thinking about…Jasper?"

"Jasper? Why?" he asked, truly curious.

"Well, you see, when I read the books, I, um," I stuttered, "I kind of had a fictional crush on Jasper."

"Really?" he said, no tone to his voice.

I don't know why, but I was afraid he would hate me after I told him that. After all, Jasper isn't fictional anymore.

"Do you still have a crush on him?" he asked.

"No. Well, at least I don't think so. I mean, him being real and all…well I don't know how to explain it. Plus, I have you," I said timidly.

"So you mean I don't have to compete with my uncle?"

"What? No, of course not," I said.

"Awesome. Well at least I know why you were embarrassed. But it's okay. Every girl fantasizes about my uncles, or grandfathers, or even my dad. The ones who are completely oblivious as to what we really are, that is," he said. After he said that, I felt immensely relieved.

"So, do you want to go? I mean, we don't have to if you don't want to face him yet," he offered.

"Umm...no. I'm going. We're going I mean. I just need to take a shower real quick and then we can leave," I said. I had to force myself to be around them no matter how embarrassed I was. After all, they are my future family.

I told my parents where I was going to go today and made plans with Daniel that I would drive to his house so as not to be suspicious. We said our goodbyes for the moment, until I would see him again at his house and then I hopped in the shower. Last night was perfect, with everything. Daniel was perfect. I loved everything about him and could never stay away from him no matter the circumstances. He was going to be my happily ever after.

* * *

**So yeah, there it is. The song is "Your Guardian Angel" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus. Personally, for this part, I like the beginning better than when they start "the rocking out" lol...so if you want to listen to the song to go along, feel free. I put up a pic of Serenity so if you want to check it out, that'd be nice.**

**Please, tell me what you thought. Am I hopeless when it comes to writing romantic stuff? Should I just give up now? Quit while I'm ahead...? Let me know in a review.**

**Also, I would like to know how many of you like Robert, would like to have a friend like Robert, or do have a friend like Robert? Just curious....**

**Thank you! =D**


	16. Ch 16 Family Interaction & Reminiscence

**A/N: So...approximately a month? Not too bad considering the past updates were like...3 months...yes, I know, I'm awful. So, this is just a little something to hold you over til I finish with the next chapter. Some people wanted more Cullen time, so here you go. Oh, and because I really wanted to write it and so a part in a future chapter doesn't seem completely random, I've written a very shortened version of what's happened since the beginning but in Daniel's point of view. So if you want to go back and compare the two...feel free to! =D**

**I honestly don't think this is my best writing, so I'm very, very sorry if this sucks. But I would like to thank TwilightLover4Eva for helping me a bit with some of this chapter. This person approved of it, so I'm hoping you guys will too.**

**Disclaimer: I got a letter in the mail today. It read as follows:**

**_Dear fanpiremari, _**

**_Twilight will never belong to you. The only time it will ever be yours is in your dreams, and even then it's still mine. Your OC's may be yours, but I still own the real Twilight characters! HA! You suck! _**

**_Love always,  
Stephenie Meyer_**

I was so very saddened after reading this.

**....**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 16 Family Interaction and Reminiscence

I still couldn't seem to get over the fact that every single member of the Cullen family was real and existed. Even harder to believe was that I was very much in love with one of their family members. True Daniel may not be a Cullen by name, but he was still in the family. It was so much, I thought I must have been dreaming.

There was never a dull moment in the Cullen household. Between Emmett's pranks, Rosalie and Jacob's bickering, Alice's super-hyperness and shopping sprees, Edward playing the piano and Esme wanting me to test all of her delicious meals, I was never bored. Through conversations with many of them, I learned a few things. Jacob and Renesmee had their own little house while Daniel preferred to stay here. Edward and Bella also had their own place, as far away from Jacob and Renesmee as possible, while keeping close to the main house. I didn't need to ask.

I was glad to see that Jasper had much more control, and didn't look as pained as Bella described when he was around me. I remember the conversation we had about his control.

"_So, you're not afraid of me?" he questioned me._

"_No. You would know if I was," I pointed out._

"_You're just nervous and excited," he told me._

"_Well, I guess it's kind of like when you meet a celebrity. It's like you're nervous because they're awesome and afraid you're going to make a fool of yourself. But you're also excited because you're meeting them," I tried explaining. I wondered if any of them had ever experienced that._

"_So it's like you're star struck? You think I'm sort of like a celebrity?"_

"_Sorta," I said meekly, realizing that in a way I just told him he was awesome._

"_I'm not someone you should compare to a celebrity," he said matter-of-factly._

"_Well to me you are. I mean, I read these books that portray your family's lives. I mean, it mostly revolves around what's happening to Bella, but we get your stories too."_

"_Our stories?"_

"_Yeah. Like your stories on how everyone was changed and part of your pasts," I said warily. I wondered if I should be telling them all that I knew._

"_Oh. So you know all about…" he trailed off._

"_What?" I pressed. He could be talking about anything, and I didn't want to be the idiot who brought up something completely different._

"_Bella's birthday," he said, glancing down._

"_Yes," I said quietly. How could I forget? That was when Edward left._

"_Do you blame me? It was my fault," he said, probably responding to my emotions._

"_No!" I blurted out._

"_You should."_

"_No, I shouldn't. It wasn't your fault. I never thought that," I said truthfully._

"_I attacked her. I could have killed her," he said, disgust clear on his face._

"_Jasper, you're a vampire. You couldn't help it," I tried, but it didn't seem to be working, "Don't you realize how much control you have?"_

"_Control? I'm the weakest of us all," he said, disappointment laced in his voice._

"_No, you're wrong. You're the strongest," I said. Even though I wasn't the empath, I could practically feel the confusion and disbelief radiating off of him._

"_It's because every day that you're around humans, while you're at school, you don't just deal with your thirst. You have to deal with the thirst of everyone around you. Think about it. You can feel things from everyone around you, so what's to stop you from feeling the thirst of your family members? Each of them only has to worry about their own control, but you take on the burden of theirs and your thirst combined. That, in my book, makes you the strongest," I finished._

_He looked at me in awe, and then a smile spread on his face. He looked so happy, "Thank you, Lily. I've never thought about it that way."_

"_Well, I've thought about a lot of things pertaining to _Twilight_. That was just one of them. No offense to Bella, but she was probably too absorbed into Edward to really think about it," I said._

_Jasper and I both laughed when we heard Bella's protesting, "Hey!" coming from the kitchen._

"_You really are a great person. Daniel is lucky he found you," he said._

"_I think I'm the lucky one," I said truthfully._

"_Nope, I think Uncle Jasper had it right," Daniel said, entering the living room. He sat beside me, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I leaned my head on Daniel relaxing against him while Jasper told me about his past, the parts that weren't included in the book_.

Now, I wasn't much of a history person, but the way he told me everything was so interesting. It was also after this particular conversation that I realized I wasn't crushing on Jasper anymore. You wouldn't believe how relieved I was, knowing there wouldn't have to be any awkwardness between Jasper and I.

Shopping and makeover time, also what I referred to as torture time, with Alice also continued. Renesmee would join us, because apparently she loved shopping like Alice did. Each shopping excursion was the same, with me trying to get out of some of the outfits or stop them from spending so much money on me. And yet, every single time was different. Without fail, though, every time we went out, people would always gawk at Alice and Renesmee. It was fine with me, though, because they always took the attention off of me.

Except for one time when Renesmee pointed out a guy who was staring at me. He looked about 20, and I must admit he was cute with his short blonde hair and sky blue eyes, but he was nothing in comparison to Daniel. He came up to me and actually asked me for my number and flashed a smile, that had I not witnessed Daniel's smile, I would have swooned over. But I was with Daniel and had seen his glorious smile that no one could outshine, and I made it a point to tell him I was taken. I felt bad when he walked away looking dejected, shoulders hunched, but not bad enough to call him back.

It seemed the only time Jacob and Rosalie got along was in the garage, working on cars. But even then they would argue of what the better engine was and a lot of things I couldn't possibly understand. His favorite name for Rosalie was still Blondie and she still called him dog. It was a very rare moment if one of them called the other by their real name.

"Hey Jake," I called to him one day, "Why do you make fun of Rosalie so much?"

"Because it's fun and easy," he replied nonchalantly and shrugged.

"And he isn't smart enough to hold a real conversation, so he resorts to mockery," Rosalie said as she entered the room, her glare on Jacob.

"Resorts? Mockery? Those are some pretty big words for you, Blondie. Are you sure your brain can handle all of that?" he said, a devious grin on his face.

"Listen here dog-" was all I heard from Rosalie before I left. No way was I staying there while the room exploded with insults.

Rosalie didn't seem to hate me like she hated Bella in the beginning. Of course, she didn't warm up to me either and befriend me like everyone else did, but that didn't really bother me. Although it sometimes kind of felt like she was judging me. Not in the same way she would judge Bella, but like someone who was worried for her son, debating whether or not the girlfriend was good enough for him. We kept our interactions to just smiles and limited conversations.

Bella was a very easy person to talk to. She and I had many similarities, so we could talk for awhile about something we shared and not get bored. Sometimes I would talk to Bella about books, one of our favorite topics. Since she and I had different taste in books, we usually talked about Shakespeare. It was either that, our common interest, or debate why our preferred genre was better. We usually just agreed to disagree. Many times I would want to ask her about certain things that happened in the books, but I kept them to myself. I didn't want to appear more of a freak than I already was.

Other times, I would sit back and listen while Edward performed his pieces. I loved every single thing he had written, his fingers gliding along the keys, producing a beautiful sound. I used to try and imagine what Bella's lullaby would sound like, but in comparison to the actual song, I wasn't very creative. He told me that since the birth of his daughter and grandson, he had created more pieces and would immediately play them afterward. I never got tired of his stories and why he created them. First of all, he, like all the others, had a very silky voice that makes people want to listen to you talk all the time, even if it's insults. And I would get more insights as to what was happening in the Cullens' lives, now that I didn't get it from the books.

Most of the times, I just let Edward do the talking. That might have had to do with the fact that he heard the thoughts in my head before I even got them out. I didn't mind, though. It was pretty cool having a conversation with someone without have to speak. Although I did mind it when I would let my thoughts wander and he would comment on it. I couldn't help but think of things from the books. Like Bella's thoughts of Edward and some of the conversations they had. In that point, things would get a little awkward. I don't think he liked it very much that I knew these things, but he never said anything. I would simply apologize to him when those moments came. I couldn't help it that I was so involved in _Twilight_ that I practically had it memorized. Sometimes, when I was feeling very brave, I would tell Edward that he was wrong on his theories about vampires.

"So, Bella was right all along. You should listen to her more often," I told Edward one day.

"Not this again," he murmured into Bella's shoulder. Bella was sitting comfortably on Edward's lap, his arms wrapped around her and holding her close.

"What was I right about this time?" Bella asked curiously, being as she was the only one who didn't know what we were talking about.

"That Edward was wrong about vampires not having souls and that he's a monster," I said to Bella, and then turned to Edward, "Not true."

Bella turned around in Edward's arms, looking at his face, "You don't still believe that, do you?"

"Of course not, love. Otherwise I wouldn't have you here," he said, giving a dazzling smile. I was able to see for myself what Bella meant about him dazzling her. I'm sure if she were human, if would have worked. It did on me, and he wasn't even aiming it towards me.

"Nice try," she said, placing a kiss on his lips. She pulled away and then said seriously, "How many times do I have to tell you? No damnation, Edward. Look at everything we have. Do you honestly think that if we were monsters we would have all this?"

"I don't think you're a monster. Nor do I perceive myself as a monster anymore. I know for sure that you have a soul," he said.

"And what about you? Do you think you have a soul?" she asked.

"You are my soul," he said in a very loving voice.

Then they started kissing, completely forgetting my presence. I felt a bit awkward just sitting there in the same area as them, so I was going to get up. But then Emmett entered.

"Cut it out, Eddie! There are children present," he said, pointing to me, "I don't think our new human can handle your level of PDA."

"I'm not a child," I muttered at the same moment I heard a growl coming from Edward.

"I told you to quit calling me that name," Edward said, gently moving Bella to beside him. Bella looked embarrassed about the fact that she completely forgot about me and was just "making out" with Edward, and had she been human I was sure she would have been red.

"Oh, did you Eddie? I completely forgot," Emmett said, hitting his head with the palm of his hand. Of course he didn't forget; he's a vampire and vampires never forget anything. He was provoking Edward. I could tell that he wanted to fight and it seemed to be working too.

All of a sudden, with a loud growl, Edward pounced at Emmett. I saw the smile on Emmett's face quickly before everything became a blur.

"Outside!" I heard Esme yell from the kitchen, and then they were gone.

"Don't mind them," Bella spoke up, "This happens all the time."

Esme was, of course, very motherly. She would always hug me when I visited, making me feel very welcome. She would always ask me if I wanted or needed something, whether food or something as small as a pillow, she would provide. I always looked forward to her meals; they were by far the best tasting food I ever ate.

Carlisle was also very easy to get along with in his fatherly ways. He and I would go to his study and theorize how these books were made. We also realized having those books out there was a major problem. We figured that after graduation, Daniel could possibly work on searching through people's memories for anything pertaining to _Twilight_ and erase it. At first, I thought that would take too long, but Carlisle told me Daniel's powers were already enhancing. They improved as he was getting older, so he could possibly work on a whole city at one time in just a few short months. After all, we couldn't have the Cullen's secrets and the Volturi known to the world. It was just too dangerous.

**Daniel's POV**

Beautiful. The first word that comes to mind when I think about Lily. She is such a beautiful person, inside and out. When she smiles, her eyes light up, making the whole world so much brighter. She is the kindest person I ever met, always wanting others to be happy. The best thing of all is she is unaware of what she does; she doesn't even have to try. Ever since the moment I laid eyes on her, I knew I loved her. She simply is radiant. My family said that is imprinting, but I knew it was so much more. I had to know her, had to talk to her. It wasn't just a want, but a need. I was drawn to her. I couldn't have stayed away, even if I wanted to.

She was nervous the first time I talked to her, though I couldn't figure out why. I wasn't worthy of her time, yet she seemed to enjoy it. When I told her I had to go, she looked disappointed, which I rather enjoyed. Not her disappointment, just that it seemed she didn't want me to go. I didn't want to leave either, but Grandpa Edward had come in the middle of our conversation. Usually I listen to and obey all of my family members, but this time I didn't want to. I disregarded his calls for awhile, but then he said something I never expected. She knew. She knew all about my family. I couldn't believe what he was saying. Surely this was just his attempt to pull me away from the lovely person before me. This only angered me that my own grandfather would say such lies about her. The very first time I get to talk to her and it's ruined.

She probably noted the curious look on my face at one point, though she didn't say anything about it. Was it possible that this innocent-looking girl could know about us? And how could she? She was human. There was no way, unless the Volturi now had humans spying for them. But looking at the sweet, beautiful girl in front of me, I knew she had nothing to do with the Volturi.

After regretfully leaving her on the school steps alone, Grandpa Edward and I returned home. That was when the chaos began. Half of the family insisted we should move, while the other half insisted we stay and see how Lily knew of us. I let everyone get their arguments out of the way while I sat silently watching the whole thing. I took the first silent moment as my opportunity to tell them the news of my imprinting on her. That, of course, made things that much more complicated.

In the end, it was decided that we would stay, but we would keep a close eye on Lily and her family. I was told to keep my distance and avoid any type of interaction with her, but I couldn't do that. I had to be near her. I needed to hear her voice, see that smile, and look into her beautiful blue eyes. I wanted her. Needed her. Never had I felt this way in my few years, but I wanted to claim her as my own. As outrageous as it sounded, I didn't want to see her with any other guy.

When I began talking to her about her favorite book series, I never expected it to be about my family. Without even trying, I found out how she knew of us, or more so my grandparents. Disgustingly enough, it was a love story about the two. I had to admit, though, it was a great story, and one that I had never heard before. She and Robert noticed my surprise when she first started explaining, but I managed to cover it up.

Although, I could have done without some of the things I learned. First of all, I didn't need to know every single detail about my grandparents' relationship. The whole compromise situation and the beginning of the fourth book was just…too much. I mean, I may be young, but I'm not naïve. I know what has to be done in order to have kids. The thing is, I didn't need to know _that_ much about my grandparents. What person wants to know that? Not me, that's for sure. What also took me by surprise was finding out that my dad used to be in love with my grandmother. That was just odd and very disturbing. After learning all these things, I was about ready to call every single talk show in existence. The title of the show would read something like, "My dad used to love my grandmother, but then soon devoted himself to her newborn child. Help me!" I think it'd be a hit.

When I told my family about all of this, they were shocked. Even Aunt Alice was shocked, being as she can only get glimpses of my future. As impossible as it seemed, there was a book series out there based on my family's lives. They wanted me to continue talking to her, just to see how much she knew. I had no problem talking to her, but I felt awful about using her like that.

Pretty quickly, I realized I had fallen in love with Lily. Everything about her I just loved. No matter what we talked about, I enjoyed. Being around her was so easy. Her presence alone soothed me and made me forget any worries or the fact that I was supposed to be watching her for my family. It pained me to keep who I really was secret. So one day, without the consent of my family, I decided to tell her. I was so nervous because I didn't know how she would react. I imagined that she would be thrilled. After all, how often does one get to meet the characters of their favorite book?

The reaction I got, though, wasn't what I was expecting. Lily was upset with me. She thought I was lying to her. What tore my heart was the sight of Lily crying. I would never lie to her. So I begged for her to believe me. I even told her how I felt about her. It probably wasn't a good time to tell, but I had to make her believe me. When I saw the conflicting emotions in her eyes, I showed her what I was. I managed to catch realization cross her face right before she fainted. I phased back and ran to her, catching her before she fell.

I was worried about her, so I brought her back home for Grandpa Carlisle to check on her. Luckily, it was one of his days off, so he was home. After I explained what happened, I got many looks of disapproval. Some were because I told her, but most of them were because they thought I should have given Lily more time. I was told to let her rest and that she'd wake up eventually, so I took her to my room.

Every second that passed that Lily didn't wake up was agonizing. I kept convincing myself that somehow I had hurt her by revealing my true identity. Eventually, though, she did wake up. She was still a bit shocked, but I was amazed at how quickly she accepted everything. I didn't have to have Uncle Jasper's powers to know she was nervous to meet my family. A few times, she would get embarrassed, but would quickly recover. I admired how brave she was. She really seemed to enjoy herself and didn't have as hard a time as I originally thought she would.

When I showed her the spare bedroom she was to sleep in, she said four words that made me the happiest person ever. One sentence that made my heart feel like exploding with joy. "I love you, too." Who knew four simple words could change someone and mean so much? I knew that if anything had happened to her, I would simply die. Perhaps it was just the imprinting talking, but I knew better. Without Lily, I, Daniel Black, wouldn't exist anymore. Physically, I might, but I would be dead inside.

Kissing Lily…well, there was no way to describe it. It was pure bliss. Before I met Lily, I thought I was happy and had everything I needed. I was wrong. I never truly knew happiness until Lily came into my life.

The next time we met at school, we fell into a routine, as if we had been together forever. I liked it. Every moment spent with Lily, every kiss we shared, every time she laughed, it was heaven.

I was afraid she would be disgusted when I told her how old I really was, but being my wonderful Lily, she took it rather well. Of course, she was shocked and a little freaked out at first, but who wouldn't be?

When it came time for the makeover, we had to create a new story for the family. Before this, a situation never arose where anyone would see us all together. We stuck with my family's original idea of Grandpa Carlisle adopting us, but some of us looked too similar for our own good. This was our story. Uncle Jasper and Aunt Rosalie were twins, as usual, and would be the Hales. They would be Carlisle's brother's children. Next were Grandpa Edward and my mom, Nessie. Since they looked so much alike, they would be the Masens, and be somehow related to Grandma Esme. Grandpa Edward would be a year older than mom. Then Grandma Bella, Aunt Alice, and Uncle Emmett would be the Cullens; just random kids that were adopted. Finally, my dad and I were going to be half-brothers, considering I look somewhat like my dad, but not enough to be full blood brothers. Complicated? Yes. Easy to remember? No. Unless you had a vampire's memory. But it seemed convincing enough.

After Lily was finished, and my mom and Aunt Alice continuously embarrassed me, I was allowed to see my precious angel. The way she looked took my breath away. There was no amount of words to describe how beautiful she looked and any available words were insufficient. I was astounded once again that someone as beautiful as Lily would even give me a chance.

When Robert joked about his feelings for Lily, I felt this irrational need to keep Lily away from him. Even though I knew he was only kidding, I couldn't help but perceive him as a threat at the moment. To me, he was threatening to take my love away from me. That was unacceptable and something I would keep from happening. My struggle to keep myself from picking Lily up and carrying her away must have shown because Lily asked me if I was okay. Hearing her voice and seeing her concern snapped me out of my thoughts. I relaxed my hold on her, which I didn't notice until now, that must have been uncomfortable for her.

The date that Robert and I planned went perfectly. I wanted to take Lily somewhere she'd enjoy being, so I asked my grandparents where they went, just to get an idea, but the more I thought about it, I realized Lily would probably like going somewhere from the books. I must have been right because she seemed to love it when she saw we arrived at Bella Italia. I was going to take her to La Push so she could meet the pack, but it probably would have led to too many questions. I did, however, want to take her there sometime. I'm sure she'd love to meet Seth, Embry, Quil, Emily and the rest of the Pack.

I thought my love for Lily couldn't grow anymore, but when she called me her miracle and said all those things, I loved her more than anyone could possibly comprehend. I stayed with Lily that night. I knew I wouldn't have been able to just leave her after a wonderful night. The sight of Lily sleeping peacefully, a slight smile on her face, was the greatest ending to the best day ever.

I know that I probably had simple thoughts about my relationship with Lily. That everything was probably more complicated than I thought, but I didn't care. Being with Lily made me forget everything else. She always took precedence in my mind. I would do everything in my power to protect her. She meant more to me than my own life.

I knew Lily felt similar to the way I felt. She told me so herself. Though I was sure she couldn't possibly love me nearly as much as I loved her, for the fact that I had the imprinting factor plus my love. Either way, she was sure that we would spend the rest of our lives together happily. Whether it was eighty years or an eternity, I would cherish that time. Being with both Lily and my family for the rest of my life seemed like the perfect way to live. It was almost like a fairy tale, as girly as that sounded.

Though I'm not a pessimist, I was getting the feeling that everything was going too perfect. And I didn't like that feeling. Maybe I was more like Grandpa Edward than I thought; always thinking something had a downside to it.

Graduation was coming up soon, though, so once I graduated, we were moving again. Lily promised that she'd move anywhere with us, but I didn't like taking her away from her parents. We would make it work. No matter what it took, I wasn't going to let her lose contact with her parents. This would all work out in the end; I was sure of it.

* * *

**So yeah, like I said, not my best. Please tell me what you think. I'm begging you!!! Reviews are what motivates me to write. I feel bad when I don't really get many reviews, though those of you who do review are awesome! You know who you are! =) And for those of you who don't, please review. I will love you forever! And I'll give everyone who does review a sneak peek of the next chapter!!!**

Also, I'm seriously thinking of, and unless I get people telling me not to, changing the name of "First Impressions" to "Into the Dream." I was thinking of naming it "Into the Dream" because I went shopping one day (which is a very rare occurence) and my sister picked up a CD of a band named Into the Dream (which it's even rarer when my sister and I go shopping together. She loves to shop and I don't.) I was thinking out loud that that would be a great name for a story. And then I thought some more, that might just be perfect for First Impressions because Lily is a fan of Twilight and when she moves to this new town and meets Daniel, she finds out who his family is and then it's like she's met those of her dreamworld. She's kinda, in a way, gone into her dream..you know? So if I don't get any negative feedback on this, the next chapter will be released as "Into the Dream."

**And I want to make a correction from a previous chapter. So, I searched it and I found that Renesmee would be fully developed in 7 years (instead of 9 like I had) and only mature to look about 17, so she had two years of maturity before she had Daniel. So instead of what I had about how Renesmee stopped growing before her ninth birthday, it's her seventh.) In my opinion, it makes it less creepy for her having Daniel.**

**Reviews are wonderful! They are my payment for writing this. I'd love to know what you think! Please??**


	17. Chapter 17 Graduation

**A/N: Okay, so I couldn't wait any longer. You see, I promised myself that I'd wait at least two weeks to post it so I don't post too much at one time and then fall behind like I did before (which is why there was the very many long months break between a few chapters), but I got too impatient. I'm so excited for what's coming up!! I've been writing like crazy and...well, I just thought I'd warn you guys now, it's gonna get a lot darker than what it has been. Not as dark as some other fics I've read, but way dark in comparison to previous chapters. So if you've liked the lightheartedness and jokes and whatnot, you should probably stop reading now. Otherwise, I hope you'll enjoy it as it goes along. **

**I'm sorry to those that I sent the preview to (don't get me wrong, I loved that you reviewed, but that preview was awful. I know.) But, remember, I told you (or most of you...I kinda forget to tell some of the first ones I sent) to read carefully. So once you start getting to the part where the preview started, don't just skip ahead. Read EVERYTHING!! Or you'll regret it. **

**Just to let you know, this chapter is shorter than other chapters...well, not some of the beginning chapters, but the past few chapters..but that's not the point. The point is, it's shorter. But, I hope it makes up for it's shortness in the quality...maybe? I don't know. I like some parts of this, but not every single part. I don't know...things just started happening that I didn't originally plan to happen. It just sorta did. And when I tried to write past it, it wouldn't leave me alone. It would just pop up in my head at random moments. I swear, it got so bad that I actually started acting it out myself. I was literally having the character's conversations out loud. Not just one character...all of them. It was kerazy!! Then again...I do that often. **

**Umm...not sure what else there is...oh, yes, read the end author's note. I have to explain some things down there that has to wait until AFTER you read this. It's nothing important, but I thought I'd mention them anyway. So yeah, if you have nothing else to do...you could read it. =D**

**OH! I remember! So...I did change the name of the story...like I said I would. I'm sorry for those of you that don't like the change, but I like it and so did a lot of others. I think it's more suiting. Sorry...**

**Other than that...enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I went to a new tattoo shop today that just opened up. I thought I would check it out because it's owned by Stephenie Meyer and it'd be cool to get a tattoo by her. I told her I wanted the words _Twilight Is Mine_ on my arm. After she finished, I looked at my arm and saw the words _No It's Not_...ouch!**

* * *

Chapter 17 Graduation

The rest of the school year just flew by. I had never been so happy in my life. I had the greatest boyfriend in the world and I actually had friends, one of which was my best friend and a better friend than any other. Even though Robert wasn't a female, I could talk to him about almost anything. He generally seemed to care like a best friend should. Serenity and I got along rather well, too. Actually, the four of us were all great friends with each other. I pointed that out one time at lunch.

"We're such a great little group, aren't we?"

"Well that's not completely random," Robert said facetiously.

"Robert," Serenity admonished playfully.

"Yes, dear?" he said, puckering his lips at her.

"Let Lily talk," she giggled, covering his mouth with her hand.

"You're right. I'm sorry for my sudden outburst of pointing out how random you are. Continue," he mumbled from behind Serenity's hand.

I stuck my tongue out at him, which made everyone chuckle at my maturity level. I was about to continue, but of nowhere, Serenity shrieked. She pulled her hand away from Robert and wiped it on her pants.

"Sorry. I was trying to stick my tongue out back at Lily," Robert said to Serenity, followed by a cheesy grin.

"But think about it," I continued, "Before I moved here, none of you were friends. None of you even talked to each other. And now, here we are, almost four months later, joking around like we've known each other forever. That's pretty awesome." I looked at Daniel, Robert, and Serenity in turn. Never in my life did I get as close to friends as I did these three people.

"So I guess we owe our friendship to you," Daniel commented with a warm smile.

"And our relationship," Robert and Serenity said at the same time.

"You gave me motivation to talk to Robert," Serenity told me.

"And you gave me courage to ask Serenity out," Robert remarked.

"Thank you," Serenity said quietly, her eyes full of gratitude.

"Oh come on guys, it's not that serious," I tried. I mean, sure, I helped out a little bit, but they were the ones that actually did it, not me. I made sure to tell them that.

"Yeah, but if you hadn't helped, I would have just kept quiet and probably never said a word to Serenity at all," Robert said seriously.

"I would have kept my feelings secret still if it weren't for you. We wouldn't be sitting together right now, laughing and having a good time. I would be alone," Serenity said distantly.

"Me too," Robert said.

"And so would I," Daniel spoke up.

"You guys. I really didn't do that much," I said weakly.

"Yes, you did," Serenity smiled.

"And we all appreciate it and love you for it," Robert added.

"Especially me," Daniel whispered in my ear.

I felt warmth flood throughout my body. These were my true friends. I loved every one of them as if I'd known them my whole life and I would love them for the rest of my life.

Prom came and left, but I didn't go, much to Alice's dismay. I was in bed with a cold. I felt awful, so I stayed under the blankets the whole weekend. Robert and Serenity still went, which I was glad of. Later, they both filled me in on what I missed. Though, I didn't feel like I missed out on much, because Daniel kept me company. He brought over soup that Esme made for me, and even in my sick haze it tasted delicious.

I didn't want Daniel to see me looking awful and I didn't want him to catch a cold, but he insisted on staying. He reminded me that it was nearly impossible for him to get sick with his genes and he told me I looked beautiful even if I was sick. He stayed until I fell asleep, reading to me. I didn't know why he did, but I didn't mind. It was very sweet of him.

And then, the time of graduation was upon us. I was both excited and nervous at the same time. This was going to be the last time I'd have to go to high school. And it'd be the last time I'd be in a school setting with my friends.

I walked down the stairs of my house to my awaiting parents in the hall. Rebecca had helped me with my hair and then let me get dressed. I wore a dark green dress that hit my knees. It was simple, yet elegant. It was something Rebecca helped me shop for.

Rebecca gasped when she saw me. "Oh Lily, you look so gorgeous!"

"Thanks mom," I replied, smiling shyly.

"Oh, you're so grown up," she said, fanning her face with her hands. She quickly wrapped me in a hug.

"Mom," I laughed out.

"I know, I know. I'll meet you two in the car before I break out into tears," she said, blowing kisses to both my dad and I. She pretty much skipped out the door. I don't know how I never realized how similar she was to Alice.

I looked to my dad and saw him shifting uncomfortably, staring at the ground.

"Dad?" I called him. He looked up and I saw his eyes were misty. It looked like he was struggling to hold back tears.

"You're so beautiful, Lily. You know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Thank you, dad. I know. I love you, too," I said quietly. It was odd, but I couldn't risk speaking any louder for fear of my voice cracking.

"You look so much like your mother. You have her eyes and her smile. Gosh, Lily, you remind me so much of her," he said stepping closer, "I miss her a lot." My eyes started watering. I knew I wouldn't be able to keep the tears back much longer.

"I miss her, too. I may not remember her as well as you do, but I still miss her," I told him.

"You're my own personal reminder of her. Everything you do…" he trailed off and then grabbed me, hugging me tightly, "First it's your mom and now you're going to be leaving soon."

A tear fell from my eye. "No dad," I said, pulling back to look him in the face, "I'm not leaving right now. And when I do go, it's not forever."

"I know," he said, wiping the tear that was running down my cheek away, "I didn't mean to make you cry. Come on, you're supposed to be happy. You're graduating. This means freedom."

With one last hug, we walked to the car where Rebecca was waiting patiently in the passenger seat. When we arrived, I made my way to the cafeteria where the rest of the graduates were, while my parents went to the gym.

I spotted Robert and Serenity together, already in their caps and gowns. As soon as I reached them, I gave each of them a hug.

"Hey, can you help me put this on?" I asked no one in particular. I extended my hand, the cap held in it.

Someone snatched my cap from behind me, so I turned around to see who it was. Standing there with a grin on his face, his cap slightly askew, and his gown open, he looked like he should have been in a magazine. Daniel placed the cap on my head, and then pulled it down to make sure it stayed in place.

"Perfect," he said, moving the tassel to the appropriate side.

"I guess I can't say the same for you," I said lightheartedly. I put on my robe while he fixed his.

"What a shame," he sighed.

"What?" I asked. I looked down to see if something was wrong, but I couldn't find anything.

"To cover you up with that robe. It's awful. Such a crime," he said dramatically.

"Wow, you're really starting to sound like Robert. Maybe you guys being friends wasn't such a good idea after all," I teased.

"Hey now, I'm not that bad," Robert mock pouted.

"Oh yeah. Not dramatic at all."

"Alright everybody, get in line. Alphabetical order, just like we practiced!" shouted one of the teachers.

All of a sudden, a girl passed by squealing, "Oh my God! Can you believe it? We're totally gonna graduate!"

I looked at Daniel, Robert, and Serenity, and we all busted out in laughter. As soon as it started dying down, Robert threw his hands to his face and said in a girly voice, "Oh my gosh. That's like totally amazing! I can't like believe it!"

This made us laugh even harder. I had tears in my eyes and my stomach started to hurt. After that round of laugher dwindled down to just chuckles, we each went to our areas of the lines. I was only three places behind Daniel.

When everyone was in line, we made our way to the gym. I absorbed everything in the halls as we passed. I took in every single detail of the outside as well. The time here was shorter than any time spent at another school, but it meant the most to me. So much more happened here than anywhere else. I wouldn't have traded my time here for anything in the world.

I could hear the music playing for the march inside of the gym. My heart started pounding with both nervousness and anticipation. I felt a pair of eyes on me, so I looked up and caught Daniel's gaze. He smiled at me, quickly calming me down. I returned his smile before he turned around and started walking in.

Before I knew it, I was already seated while all the speeches were made. One of the speeches almost elicited tears from me, because the salutatorian started crying. That was just one thing that annoyed me; anyone who was crying automatically had the ability to make me cry. And then, they started calling names. When they called Daniel's name, I cheered loudly for him, but I'm sure it couldn't have been heard over the cheers and hollers from his family. After all, this was his first graduation. When they called my name, I got the same response. It may have been a trick of my ears, but it did sound louder. I vaguely remembered getting my diploma and taking a picture. It was the oddest thing. One moment I was walking up the steps to the stage and the next I was chanting, "Don't fall" over and over again in my head while making my way back to my seat.

A little while later Serenity was called, followed by Robert. But Robert being Robert, he had to make this memorable. As soon as he received his diploma, he threw his hands in the air and showed it off to the audience. Then he turned back to the principle, jumped to him, and gave him a hug. The crowd roared with laughter. He faced the audience again, took a bow, and then sauntered back to his seat.

Finally, after all the names were called, we switched the side of the tassels and we graduated. The air was filled with hats while everyone cheered in joy.

We made our way out of the gym where families congratulated the graduates. Daniel, Robert, and Serenity found me and we each congratulated each other. Our families soon found us and many hugs were given.

"How does it feel to graduate for the first time?" Daniel asked me in my ear.

"You tell me," I said. I gave him a quick kiss before hugging him.

"Freedom!" Robert yelled, earning several laughs at his crazy antics.

It was then that I found out about the graduation party the Cullens were throwing. I was the last one to find out. Out of the whole school. Even my parents knew about it before I did. They allowed me to be whisked away by Daniel's family, more so Alice. She actually approved of my dress, so there was nothing she had to do to "improve" me.

When we arrived at the Cullen household, it was already decorated. There was food and drinks on a table, the music was already playing, the furniture was moved, and the lighting was different. It looked like a nightclub you would see on TV. I was getting to see what Bella described in person, even if it was a different time.

"Wow, Alice, this is amazing," I said in awe.

"Oh this is nothing. Just something I threw together at the last minute," she said nonchalantly.

"Mmhmm. Sure," I said, unconvinced.

"Lily, you must enjoy yourself tonight. Promise me," she said, looking up at me seriously.

"I promise," I said, putting my right hand up in the air for effect.

"Good. They're here," she said right before the bell rang.

I actually did enjoy myself. I danced. I laughed. I had fun. Who knew? People I shared classes with, but never conversed with before actually talked to me. Robert became Mr. Popular all of a sudden because of his earlier actions, but he always had Serenity beside him and wouldn't ignore her. It seemed he would make it a point to talk to her more than the others.

Alice and Jasper made an appearance, followed by Renesmee and Jacob, and then the other couples. As soon as they entered, everyone seemed to stop whatever they were doing. All of the girls were either drooling over the guys or envying the females. All of the guys' eyes were glued to Rosalie.

Alice caught sight of Daniel and me and quickly came over to us, Jasper trailing behind her. "What's wrong?" Daniel asked as soon as she reached us.

"Nothing's wrong. We just came to check how everything was going," Alice said cheerfully, "Daniel, can I talk to you, please?"

Daniel and Alice walked a little bit away; just enough so no one could overhear their conversation, but close enough that I could see them.

She was saying something that seemed to be upsetting Daniel. They both turned to look at me real quick at the same time. I tried questioning Daniel with my eyes, but he just flashed a strained smile, before turning back to Alice. He patted her shoulder once, and then returned to me.

"What was that about?" I asked, not able to hold my curiosity at bay.

"I'll tell you about it later. Let's just enjoy the party for now," he said. He grabbed hold of my hand and pulled me to the make-shift dance floor. With all the dancing he made me do, I did temporarily forget about what happened.

After everyone left, and I said my goodbyes, Daniel took me home. He met me in my room, waiting patiently as I got ready for bed. When I climbed into bed, I snuggled into Daniel's side under the covers.

I couldn't take the uncomfortable silence that settled, so I broke it, "So, what were you and Alice talking about earlier?"

He hesitated before answering, "You."

"Me? What about me?" I asked, more than curious now.

"Well, you see, Aunt Alice had a vision. It's nothing really serious, but she wanted me to warn you. The Volturi are coming for a visit. They want to check on us," he said, gripping me tighter.

"Oh," was all I said, trying to suppress a shudder. Unlike the Cullens, the Volturi was not something I was excited about being real. I would have preferred them to be the only fictional thing about _Twilight_.

"It's just a precaution, but I'm asking if you could stay home until they leave. Go out only if it's necessary. We just don't want to take the chance of them coming across your scent. I don't know what would happen if they did." He got quiet when he said that last part.

"I promise I won't go out unless it's absolutely necessary," I said, wishing I could ease his anxiety somehow.

"We don't want you to go to my house anymore. I especially don't want you to go there. Just until after their visit," he said softly.

"Oh," I said again, feeling a little depressed about that.

"And I won't be coming over like this either," he mumbled.

"What?" I exclaimed, quickly sitting up. He can't be saying this! No Cullens. No Daniel. It wasn't fair.

"It's just a precaution. I don't want to lead them to you," he said, repeating my action.

"So I won't be able to see you at all?" I asked him. This couldn't be happening.

"There's still the phone," he suggested.

"But it's not the same," I muttered. I felt like pouting. I wanted to keep him here forever. I didn't want him to leave. I didn't want to be without him. I laid back down with him holding me close.

"I know," he sighed, "I hate this too."

He touched my face with his hand and gently stroked my cheek with his thumb. I leaned into his palm, reveling his warmth and taking in his scent.

"How long?" I asked.

"We're not sure. Anywhere between three weeks and a month," he said quietly.

I closed my eyes. A month without Daniel. I didn't think I could do that. But, I wouldn't show any more weakness. I'd be strong for Daniel.

"We can do this. It's not that long," I said, sounding more sure than I felt. In fact, I wasn't sure at all.

"You probably can, but I can't," he said forlornly.

"There's still the phone," I repeated his suggestion.

"Yeah, but it's not the same," he answered using my response.

I kissed him, wanting to forget the fact that we had to be apart for awhile. He seemed to think the same thing because he kissed me back with much fervor. He held me as close as he could without hurting me and deepened the kiss. After awhile, it started to seem frenzied. He was kissing me with the desperation of wanting to remain with each other. It was like this was the last kiss we would share and we were holding onto it for as long as we could.

I pulled back for air. He laid his head in the crook of my neck, breathing me in. I angled my head so we could be more comfortable. I kissed the top of his head and then breathed him in, trying to memorize as much as I could. I ran my fingers through his hair, trying to comfort him as much as possible.

The way we were acting, you would think we were saying goodbye forever instead of just a month. I knew we were probably overreacting, but I didn't care. I hated being away from him. And this would be the longest I would be away from him since…well, since when we first met.

Eventually he fell asleep in my arms, but I still held him and ran my fingers through his hair. Occasionally, he would murmur my name in his sleep or say that he loved me. It made me feel great knowing he was dreaming of me. I also found it a bit funny that he talked in his sleep. I guess a lot of things did pass down in families.

As I got sleepy, I moved us so I was laying beside him. This was where I wanted to be forever. All we had to do was deal with the temporary separation, and then we could return to our usual lives. I didn't like it, but this was necessary in order for me to be safe; for our relationship to be safe. I didn't want to be selfish and be with Daniel when it could risk that safety. I would do whatever it took for us to be happy, and this was just one obstacle we had to overcome.

* * *

**Yes, I know...I'm awful. How dare I break them up, even for just a month? Well it's happening people! Otherwise, there'd be no conflict and how boring would that be? Pretty boring if you ask me.**

**So, I think this had a little bit of everything. You had your funny moments, your sad moments, and...well, you get the point. It's short, but I hope it's good enough. I kinda liked it so I hope you did too.**

**So (wow, I need to stop saying "so," "well," "yes," and other such things at the start of sentences) remember the whole Lily thing, when she went for her diploma and it was like she spaced out? Yeah, I took that from experience. I pretty much took my thoughts on my graduation and wrote them down. It was like everything was a fog and I was on automatic mode or something. Of course, I didn't have my diploma then..just an empty holder. I had to get it afterward. But I do specifically remember praying and chanting not to fall. I'm a wee bit...okay, very clumsy. I'm always walking into walls and tripping over my own feet. I can't tell you how many times I've gotten bruises but don't remember where they came from. However, someone did fall...thankfully, not me. Is that mean to say? ALSO, the whole Robert thing? True story too. It was my sophomore year. I was in the band, cuz we played for graduation. (Yes, I was a band geek...still am at heart =D) and the class clown did this. He was kinda tiny, so he literally jumped up and wrapped his legs around the principle. Funniest thing ever. He was a really goofy guy. I'm serious. Once, in order to get votes for Homecoming King, he ran through the football field in just a speedo with a sign saying "Vote for..." well, I won't say his name. It was already cold out, where you could see your breath in the air, and everything, but he still did it. Although, they did kick him off court because of it...so it didn't really work out I guess...**

**Anyway, I hope you liked the chapter. If you did, please tell me. If you didn't, please tell me. I will seriously love you guys forever and ever and ever........and ever =D Plus, reviews will get you previews. Who wouldn't like a review preview? Huh? I know I would!! Please?**


	18. Chapter 18 The Beginning of the End

**A/N: And so, here is the best chapter I've written so far! (At least in my opinion) I can't begin to tell you how excited I was for this chapter! I think this is my best work yet. I am so serious. It's great! I hope you guys like it because I loved it. I had so much fun writing it and even going back and reading it was...well, I'll let you decide. And it's been two weeks, as I promised those of you that reviewed, so you didn't have to wait for it.**

**I'm keeping this very short (especially in comparison to previous chapter's author's notes) so you can read it. I'll save my thoughts til the end. ANNNNND you get Daniel's POV!! (And in this case I found Daniel's POV much more entertaining)**

**Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I went to my therapist, Dr. Meyer, and told her how I've been having great dreams that I was the owner of Twilight. She laughed in my face and said, "Well, you know those are dreams because that will never happen!" I ran out of the office, crying the whole way home.**

* * *

Chapter 18 The Beginning of the End

These past couple of weeks have been hell. I never realized how dependent I was on Daniel. It was pathetic really, but two weeks straight without seeing Daniel, without being near him, put me in a glum mood. Not only that, but I couldn't even hang out with Robert and Serenity. Maybe it was just the daily jokes with Robert, or girl talks with Serenity, but being without them as well as Daniel was awful. I missed seeing them pretty much every day. Robert and Serenity visited twice since graduation, but that was about it. I understood, though. They were still in the beginning of their relationship. They wanted to spend all their time with each other. Something I wanted with Daniel, but couldn't have at the moment.

I tried to look on the positive side, being that I got to spend more time with my parents before I left for school. But a person can only handle so much of their parents. My parents are much too observant, and even if they weren't, I was pretty obvious. So my excuse as to why I couldn't be with Daniel was because his family went on vacation as a graduation present for him. They believed it.

I wanted to get out of the house. Maybe go to a bookstore. I would even go back to that mediocre library I found when I first moved here, but I couldn't even do that. I promised Daniel that I wouldn't go out unless I had to, and I didn't want to break my promise with him.

"Ugh!" I huffed as I threw myself on my bed. I wished I had more warning so I would have had the chance to stock up on books, movies, and other such welcoming distractions.

I kept hoping Daniel would call again. It was his turn now. First he called me and then I called him two hours later. It'd only been a half hour since the last phone call, so he wouldn't call for another hour and a half. When we mentioned the phone calls, we weren't kidding and we weren't talking about just one call per day. On average, we talked about five times a day. Rebecca told me that I was probably ruining his family vacation with all those calls, but I knew better. First of all, he wasn't on a vacation. And every time we talked, he would mention how much he missed me and how bored he was. I couldn't imagine being bored in the Cullen household, but apparently Daniel could be.

"Lily!" Rebecca woke me from my daydream about being with Daniel. I frowned. I was remembering our moment on the beach.

"Coming!" I called back. I put my shoes on and threw my hair up in a sloppy ponytail.

"What's up?" I asked as I entered the room opposite of mine. My parents decided to make this Rebecca's work room since it wasn't going to use. So instead of her taking up their bedroom or any other room, she had this one. At the moment, she was straddling her bench, hovering over her current project.

"I just got confirmation that my order arrived at Port Angeles. Would you mind getting it for me?" she asked, looking up at me.

"Sure," I replied automatically and started out of the room, but then I stopped, "Wait, you said Port Angeles?"

"Mmhmm. I have the order form on the table downstairs. It has the address of the store on there," she said, returning to her work.

"So I have to go out?" I asked, thinking of my promise to Daniel.

"Well if you're going to Port Angeles, then yes, you have to go out, silly," she said playfully. When she looked at me, she must have seen the reluctance in my expression, so she rose from her bench, and said seriously, "What's the matter? I thought you wanted to get out of here."

"Yeah, but," I started, but then I thought about it. Daniel said the Volturi wouldn't come for at least another week. My scent shouldn't linger that long. Besides, what would I tell Rebecca about why I couldn't go? I didn't think telling her about a vicious group of vampires would have gone over well. "Nothing, never mind, I'll go. The order form is on which table?"

"The coffee table in the living room. Thank you," she said before I went back to my room to grab my purse and car keys.

I went downstairs, grabbed the form, and then quickly walked to my car. I figured the quicker I got this over with, the better. I drove for about seven miles when I realized I was unconsciously driving to Daniel's house. I looked at my surroundings and remembered Alice taking one of these roads to get to the highway. I saw a street that seemed to pop out at me, so I turned down that road. After another twenty minutes of driving, I remembered the actual name of the street Alice turned on, and this wasn't the one. I figured that since I was going in the right direction, it must lead to the highway somehow. But still, after ten minutes, there was nothing. No signs even hinting to a highway being near.

I was mad at myself then for not taking the GPS with me. I had to be stupid and leave it, didn't I? What was I thinking? Oh wait, I wasn't. I remembered the map my dad put in the glove department, but I ruled that out since I didn't really know how to read one. I decided I would pull over at the next store, gas station, or whatever else I saw. After about five minutes of driving and ceaseless forest, I saw a little shop. This place looked familiar, but I couldn't remember where I had seen it before.

I pulled into the tiny parking area and put the car in park. I got out and walked to the glass door. Opening the door and walking into the store, I was greeted by a bell, allowing whoever worked here to know a customer was here. I looked around the little shop and found no one. There was no one behind the glass counter filled with necklaces and other jewelry, and no customers.

"Hello?" I called out, hoping I would get a response. But there was none. I was beginning to get this creepy feeling. This had horror movie written all over it. On the screen appears an empty store in the middle of nowhere. Enter naïve teenage girl searching for directions because she got lost. And as she looks through one of the doors, a masked man with a chainsaw pops out behind her and kills her! Wow, I really needed to stop watching movies.

"Is anyone here?" I tried one more time. Still nothing.

Beyond the counter, through a door, I thought I saw movement. In the movies, this would be the point where the dumb teenager felt like "checking it out" which would be the cause of her demise.

_Not me_, I thought, _I'm not going to be that dumb girl today._

I quickly turned away from the counter and walked as fast as I could to the door. My hand was an inch from touching the door when I heard her.

"How can I help you?"

I turned around and saw an old woman behind the counter. Her hair was graying with some white strands mixed in. She had tanned skin that was similar to Jacob's, but wrinkled with age.

"Umm...hi. I...uh, I was just wondering if you could maybe tell me if you know what the quickest way to P-Port Angeles would be?" I stuttered. I don't know why I did, but there was something about this woman that also seemed familiar. There was something in the way she was looking at me that made me feel wary of her. I slowly walked back to the counter.

"You've come back," she said in an eerie voice.

"I'm sorry?" was all I managed out. What did she mean? I didn't even know her nor had I ever been to this store.

"You want to live," she said in the same ominous way. She moved around the counter to behind me. I turned around so she was standing in front me. I took a step back out of reflex, the heel of my foot hitting the counter.

"Look, lady, I don't want to be rude or anything, but you're scaring me. What are you talking about?"

"No need to fear me child. I am going to save you. I will help you." It sounded like she was trying to soothe me, but it only made me feel uncomfortable. The smile she added afterward didn't help much either.

"Save me from what?" I asked cautiously. For some reason, I knew I didn't want to hear it, but I stood there anyway.

"The demons. They want you, but they can't have you. I will save you from them and from the beast who is fixated on you," she rushed. Her eyes flashed with, what I thought was fear and then she grabbed me by the arms.

It was then that I remembered where I knew her from. She was the crazy old woman we passed on our way to our home. She was the one yelling, "Beware of the monsters in the woods!"

I pulled away from her and backed into the counter. "You're the woman I saw that was yelling."

"Yes, I tried warning you of the monsters. You did not listen though and now they want you. They want to make you like them. The monsters with the red eyes are coming for you!" She yelled, trying to grab my wrist, but I yanked my arm to my body.

I tried to run around her and escape, but she surprised me with her quickness. She grabbed my shoulder with one hand and my arm with her other. I tried pulling away from her again, but she had a good grip on me. She was a lot stronger than I thought. She had more strength than any average old woman.

"Let go!" I yelled, struggling with her hold on me. I was raised to respect my elders and to never tell them what to do or yell, but I thought in this case, what did it matter? I didn't know what this lady wanted or why she was doing this. She was acting insane so I just knew I had to get away.

"No, please, you must come with me. I can't let them hurt you!"

"You're the only one hurting me lady," I said before finally breaking free.

I started running to the door so I could leave this place, but I never made it. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor. It was after I fell, looking up to see the lady standing over me with some kind of miniature statue in her hand did I feel the pain in the back of my head. I saw her face looking sad, her lips turned down into a frown. She was saying something, but all I saw was the blurry image of her lips moving. The only thing I managed to hear was, "Sorry." And then, I was engulfed in blackness.

**Daniel's POV**

Two weeks. Two long, gruesome weeks without Lily passed. I never knew I could miss someone so much. Not seeing Lily for days was awful. I felt bad that we couldn't see each other, but I couldn't allow the chance of the Volturi knowing about her. Surely if they did, it would be a death sentence for her. So, I asked her to stay at her house and go out only when necessary. I figured the least amount of times she went out, the better chances she'd have of the Volturi not catching her scent and become interested in her.

My family wasn't helping much either. Everyone seemed to be on edge or in a somber mood. Even Uncle Emmett wasn't his usual boisterous self. I felt bad for Aunt Alice because she constantly had to be on the lookout for the Volturi and for Uncle Jasper since he had to feel everyone's emotions. I just wished they would come and get their visit with over already.

"No you don't." I looked up and saw Grandpa Edward staring at me.

"Yes I do," I mumbled, sounding more like my actual age. I missed Lily. All I wanted right now was to hold her.

"I know what it feels like to be without the person you love. But trust me Daniel; you don't want the Volturi here. What if someone slips and Aro finds out about Lily?" I felt my heart plummet as soon as he said that. The Volturi couldn't find out about Lily. "We need to be as prepared as we can be, so we can't rush into it."

"Right. Sorry," I said remorsefully. I tried reassuring myself that Lily was safe. I had just talked to her about two hours ago. Two hours ago! That meant I could call her now.

I was in the middle of dialing Lily's number when Aunt Alice entered the room. "They're coming," she said so low, that had I not had enhanced senses, I wouldn't have heard.

"When?" asked Grandpa Carlisle, putting down the newspaper he was reading.

"An hour."

Everyone was in a rush then. Somebody, I'm not sure who, called my mom and Grandma Bella from my parents' house. Dad and Aunt Rosalie came in from the garage, for once not fighting. When everyone was there, we left to go to a nearby field that Aunt Alice said the Volturi would meet us at.

"Why didn't you see this sooner?" Grandpa Edward broke the strained silence. It was no question as to who he was talking to.

"I don't know. It's like they have some kind of shield. Everything is so fuzzy. It's giving me a headache," said a frustrated Aunt Alice. Uncle Jasper put an arm around her shoulder, trying to soothe her.

I looked around and noticed every couple was holding onto each other, whether holding hands or clinging to one another. I felt left out at that moment. I was the only one here without their significant other. But that was okay because I'd rather Lily not be here. At least this way she wouldn't be in danger. I wanted to call her earlier, so I could let her know that I wouldn't be able to talk to her (yeah, I know, it probably didn't make sense, but I didn't want her to worry), but I didn't get the chance to amongst the chaos. I would have called her now, but first of all I forgot my phone, and second, I wouldn't want to risk the Volturi overhearing.

The change was immediate and palpable. No one had to say anything. The tense atmosphere was almost tangible. All the animals in the forest became silent, aware of the danger that was looming. What little bit of sun we had hid behind the clouds. Even the wind seemed to have stopped. I could sense them coming; feel it in some part of me that the enemy was approaching.

Leading the group was Jane and Alec. They looked like children, but I knew better. Behind their mask of innocence, was a force of fury and evil. I could see the glint of maliciousness in their eyes, especially Jane. Behind them was Aro. He wore a smile on his face that proved nightmares could be real. He was flanked on either side by Demetri and Felix. Demetri's expression showed just how vicious he truly was. Surrounding them were ten other guard members that I didn't know.

"Carlisle, my old friend, how have you been?" Aro spoke in a sickly sweet voice. Everything in me was screaming for me to phase. Never had I felt this compelling need to be in my wolf form than I did now. I didn't, though, because not even dad had phased yet. I was following his lead.

"I have been well, Aro. How are you? I don't see Marcus and Caius," Carlisle replied.

"Oh I decided to take this trip alone. This is a friendly visit. I merely wanted to see how your family is faring. It seems we have a new member," Aro said, staring straight at me, "Now Carlisle, you know the rules about humans."

I kept a mask of composure on my face, but my heart went into overdrive at that comment. Somehow, he must have gotten into my mind without touch and found out about Lily. How did he find out? What was going to happen now?

"He is not human. He is Edward and Bella's grandson," Carlisle said calmly. That alleviated my fears. Aro was referring to me, not Lily. She was still safe.

"Dear me, Renesmee has grown quite beautifully, hasn't she?" he said. He looked at my mom in a way that made me glad I couldn't hear his thoughts. I didn't like the way he said that, and neither did my dad. I could hear him growling, even in his human form. He was visibly shaking. It'd be any moment that he would phase. I didn't think that would be a good idea. They would probably see it as a threat and attack.

Suddenly, Grandpa Edward started growling too, but this was directed at Demetri. "Keep your thoughts off of my wife and daughter!" he hissed. Demetri smirked in response. They both lowered to the ground in defensive crouches, growls and hisses being emitted from both.

"Demetri," called Aro. Demetri gave one last growl, and then stood back up. "I did say this was a friendly visit, did I not?"

"Yes," Grandpa Carlisle replied calmly, but I could hear a hint of anxiety in his voice, "Edward."

Grandpa Edward slowly rose from his crouch, his eyes not leaving Demetri once. He moved himself so he was angled in front of my grandmother, somewhat blocking Demetri's view of her.

"What is your name, child?" Aro asked me in a cheerful, curious voice, as if nothing had happened.

I looked to Grandpa Carlisle to see if it was okay. He nodded once, so I told him.

"Daniel. A rather plain name in comparison to Renesmee, don't you think? Then again, you don't look nearly as interesting as your lovely mother," he sneered at me. I clenched my jaw. He was grasping at straws. He wanted us to fight, to find some reason to destroy us. I wasn't going to give him the satisfaction.

"It hasn't been that long since our last visit, has it? How is it that he has grown this much?" Aro questioned Carlisle.

"He has my genes," my dad spoke up through clenched teeth.

"Ah yes, the dog," Aro scrunched up his nose, as if he smelled something bad, "Tell me Carlisle, how do you put up with his stench? I can smell him all the way over here."

"Aro, I would appreciate it if you would not insult my family," Carlisle said stiffly. Grandpa Carlisle didn't seem to take too well with people harming his family, whether with words or actions, "You have visited and seen my family. I think it is time you should be leaving now."

"Ah, so soon Carlisle? I was hoping to talk some more," Aro seemed to sound disappointed, though I could hear it wasn't authentic. When nobody answered right away, he continued, "Well then, it seems we shall be leaving."

"What?" Jane shrieked. I could tell she was not happy about just leaving without a fight. "But-"

"Now, now, Jane. The Cullens have done nothing wrong. Friendly visit, remember?" Aro sounded like he was talking to a child. Jane may appear to be a child, but she wasn't anywhere near a child.

I noticed she was glaring daggers at Grandma Bella. I could see the extreme amount of hate in her eyes. Obviously we were being protected through the shield and Jane didn't like that one bit. I looked at Grandma Bella real quick and saw a smirk on her face, along with a "try me" expression.

"Come now," Aro said in a tone of finality before turning back to Carlisle, "Farewell Carlisle. Until next time." Even though it was completely inappropriate, considering the situation, I couldn't help but imagine Aro suddenly tipping the front of a cowboy hat.

He turned to leave, with everyone following him. As soon as they were gone, everyone seemed to sigh in relief. The tension filled atmosphere lifted. It felt like I could breathe properly again.

Grandpa Edward turned to me, "A cowboy hat, Daniel? Really?"

I smiled sheepishly, "Sorry, I can't control my mind."

"You are your father's son," he murmured, earning a glare from dad, but a chuckle from mom.

"Can we go home now?" I asked.

"Yes, you can go see Lily now," Grandpa Edward said, earning several laughs.

This was great. The Volturi was gone and I was free to see Lily again. I was so glad this was over. Now we could live our lives again. Everyone took their time going home, some going off on their own for a little while. I didn't wait, though. I rushed back home and practically tore the door of my car trying to get in. I broke several traffic laws speeding to Lily's house. Just a few more minutes and I'd get to hold her again.

When I pulled up in front of Lily's house, I heard only one heartbeat. Odd. If this was Lily, then where was Rebecca? As far as I knew, she didn't drive. Maybe Tom took her out with him somewhere.

Even though I was impatient to see her, I rang the doorbell. I could just imagine the look of surprise on her face when she opened the door to see me. I wondered what she would do? Would she grab a hold of me and hug me? I know I wanted to hold her. I smiled, knowing I was mere seconds from being with my Lily.

"Hold on! I'm coming!" I heard the sound of Rebecca. But wait, if that was Rebecca, where was Lily? My smile immediately vanished.

The door opened and I saw Rebecca's confused expression. "Daniel? I thought you were on vacation."

"My dad had to come back for work," I said, saying the first lie I could think of. By my dad, I was referring to Carlisle. Had to stick with the story.

"Oh, I'm sorry about that. How was it?" she said, motioning for me to come inside.

"It was fun," I said distractedly, "Is Lily here?"

"No, she's not hon. I'm sorry. She went to the store for me. She left about three hours ago so she should be home in another hour or so. She only went to Port Angeles. Would you like to stay here for the time being?"

"Umm..." I thought about it. Should I wait here or go look for her. Rebecca said that Lily would be back in about an hour, so I would wait here for the time being. There was no need to worry. The Volturi was gone and Lily was safe…wherever she was. I just couldn't panic. "Sure. Besides, I've barely talked to you or Tom. I haven't even really gotten to know you," I said cordially. It was true that I hadn't gotten the chance to talk to them, but I was more preoccupied with where Lily was at the moment.

"Oh cool! Would you like something to eat or drink?" she asked bubbly.

"Something to drink please," I said. I wasn't hungry or thirsty because I was worried about Lily, but she seemed too happy for me to turn down at least a drink.

"Okay," she said, bouncing to the kitchen, "If you want, you can go sit on the couch."

"Alright," I said, making my way to the living room. I looked at some of the pictures that were near me. I saw some of Lily through the years. There was a picture of the Christensen family together. Lily looked to be about eight years old. She was smiling timidly, her front tooth missing. I chuckled, she was an adorable child. I looked at one next to it. There was a woman, holding a baby, looking down at it lovingly, but I couldn't see her face too well. Next to that was a picture of the same woman, this time looking at the camera. I was stunned. She was beautiful. She had Lily's eyes and smile.

"That's Lily's birth mother," Rebecca said as she entered the room. I looked up as she handed the drink to me. She sat down next to me, so I sat back on the couch.

"She's beautiful," I said quietly. I looked back at the picture. I now knew where Lily got her beauty from.

"Yes, she was. Inside and out. It's hard to believe that someone so beautiful could be as kind as she was. Lily is exactly like her mother," she looked contemplative. After a while, she added, "You would have liked her."

"I have no doubt. If Lily is like her, as you say, I'm sure I would have loved her."

"It's hard not to. I barely knew her, yet I loved her. It's heartbreaking. She was so young and had so much, but she's gone. It just isn't fair. But she's in a better place now."

"Yes," was all I said. I wished I could have known her. Even though I didn't know her, I was sure she and Esme would have gotten along very well.

I decided to change the subject. I needed to steer the topic away from Lily if I wanted to keep sane while waiting for her. I may be part vampire, but patience was one thing I wasn't big on.

"So, Rebecca, you're an interior decorator."

She simply nodded her head.

"Would you care to tell me what you're working on? You see, my mom does her own work," I said, not really explaining who I was talking about. She knew Esme as my mom, so I'd continue letting her think this was the case.

"Oh, really? Maybe we could meet up some time and make something between us. Ooh, that would be fun!" She squealed, before launching into plans. Soon after she began, Tom came home. He looked surprised at seeing me there, just as Rebecca had been, but I told him the same lie. He accepted it, and then joined in on the conversation.

Everything was going fairly well. They didn't seem to mind talking to their daughter's boyfriend without their daughter's presence. I, however, noticed and hated her absence. I kept looking at anything that would tell me the time.

An hour came and passed, but still no Lily. I was getting very worried now. Surely getting to and from Port Angeles wouldn't take longer than 4 hours. I'd give her another half hour, even though I was sick with worry. The only thing keeping me from running out and finding her was the knowledge that the Volturi was gone. Plus, Aunt Alice would alert me if something was wrong. Duh! Why didn't I think of Aunt Alice looking for her before?

"Would you excuse me for a second, please?" I asked.

"Sure, no problem," Tom said. Rebecca commented to him about my "good manners" after I stepped out of the house. I made sure to close the door behind me.

I dialed Aunt Alice's cell, hoping to get answers. She picked up on the second ring, "Yes, Daniel?"

"I was wondering if you could look for Lily. She went to Port Angeles to get something and she was supposed to be back a few minutes ago, but she's not here yet," I said, trying to keep the worry out of my voice, though I knew Aunt Alice knew better.

"Sure, hold on," she said before her end of the line went silent for a few seconds. She came back sounding a little anxious, "I can't see her."

"What do you mean you can't see her?" I asked, my voice laced with worry now.

"I'm not sure. Maybe she's almost there. Maybe it's because of you that I can't see her," she rushed.

"Okay," I said, trying to calm myself, "I'll see if she arrives soon. I'll call you back to let you know." I hung up my phone and started pacing in front of the house. I let ten minutes pass without any sign of Lily before I decided to call Alice again. Just as I was dialing her number, my phone started ringing. The caller ID displayed that dad was calling.

I didn't even get to say a word before he said in a commanding tone, "Get home."

"Dad, what's wr-" I tried, but he cut me off.

"Now!" he said fiercely. He added in a softer tone, "It's about Lily."

I hung up the phone quickly and ran to my car. I know it was rude to just leave without saying goodbye, but Lily was more important to me than my manners.

I raced home, driving faster than I'd ever gone before. I barely gave the car time to stop and put it in park before I jumped out of it. I ran up to the door and flung it open. As soon as I entered the house, I looked around quickly, searching for Aunt Alice. I immediately found her, sitting on the sofa with her head in her hands, surrounded by everyone. I ran up to her, pushing by my family.

"Where's Lily?" I asked her, my voice anything but composed. Uncle Jasper was trying to calm me down, I could tell, but it was useless. She looked up at me, though I wished she hadn't. The pain in her eyes was evident.

"I kept looking for her, after you asked me to. I tried, but everything was so fuzzy and I couldn't see anything. It was similar to before the Volturi came," she started, but it's like I wasn't hearing anything once she mentioned the Volturi. My heart sank at that name. I tried telling myself that she was merely comparing the lack of visions and that was all. She never said anything about Lily. She continued, "Finally, everything cleared up. I saw Lily." I felt my heart flutter. She found Lily. Everything was going to be okay.

But everything was not okay. What she said next, made my whole world spiral out of control. I felt like the floor fell from beneath my feet. Because what she said was the one thing I never wanted to hear.

"Daniel, the Volturi found Lily.

* * *

**Well, how bout that ending? What'd you think? I am so ready for the complaints now. Please, please, please times a million pleases review!! I worked super duper hard on this chapter and I really like it, which is rare. Usually I don't care too much for my chapters, but this one I like a lot. So please, let me know if you liked it or if you hated it. Let me know what you think I could have improved on or whatever.**

**Review?**

**I know there are more people reading this than are reviewing, so for those of you that just read and never review, I would really appreciate it if you reviewed this chapter. Please? So I know your thoughts at least once. I'm so serious in saying that reviews make my day. When I get a message saying I got a review, I am thriled. So it'd be awesome if you would give me feedback on something that I do on my own time and get absolutley no payment for. Your reviews are my payments. Plus, I had a really bad weekend and week...so if you review you will make me feel loads better! **

**Review? Please?**

**Sorry people, but you won't get a preview this time because I'm having a bit of a hard time on the next chapter. So if I gave you a preview, it'd be a rather crappy one. But if you want a preview anyway, let me know and I'll send you one, but I'll try and get the best one I can. If you review and ask for a sneak peek, I will try my hardest to get you the best preview I can. Plus, the more reviews I get, the faster and harder I'll work to get the next chapter up to you as soon as possible.**

**Review? Pretty please?**

**All it takes is one click of a button...maybe signing in...you don't have to because I allow anonymous reviews. All it takes is like....not even a minute. PUHLEEZE!! XD  
Wow, I sound really desperate for reviews...well, I guess I am. ****Just press the button! =D **


	19. Chapter 19 Hello Goodbye

**A/N: Soooooooooo I'm really sorry this took forever for me to put up. Immense apologies, yet again. I was super duper busy. Unbelievably so. List of reasons: school/finals, a few weeks in Las Vegas (woohoo!), my cousin's quinceañera (sweet 15), one wedding, one vow renewal, utter laziness, and lack of creativity/inspiration. Don't get me wrong, I totally loved and completely adored that the last chapter got so many reviews. I love you guys so much for that!! And sorry for any of you that I didn't respond to. Please forgive me?**

**So if there is anyone left reading this, and you don't completely hate me for taking forever and leaving you on an awful cliffhanger, continue reading and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I was in class one day and Professor Meyer asked who owned Twilight. No one knew so I decided to wing it and said, "I do." She said no, I was wrong and failed me. Apparently, she does. :(**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 19 Hello Goodbye

I woke up with a head-splitting headache. I tried to remember why it hurt so much, but I was drawing a blank. I kept my eyes closed; fearing if I saw the morning light, my head would only ache more.

I laid still for a little while, groaning at how much pain I was in. _What did I do last night?_ I thought to myself. Did I pull an all night shopping trip with Alice or something?

All of a sudden, I could smell smoke, or some kind of incense. Fearing the house was on fire, I opened my eyes. I was immediately terrified because I didn't recognize the room I was in. I had no idea where I was.

Suddenly, everything that happened came rushing back. Rebecca asked me to get something for her and I got lost. I stopped to ask for directions, and ran into the crazy lady. She was saying insane things about beasts and then knocked me out when I tried leaving.

I had no idea where I was or how much time had passed since then. It was a dark room with only one candle lit. There was a stick next to it, smoke wafting up from it. That must have been the incense. There were boxes stacked on top of each other, some of which were on shelves, lined against the walls. There was only one door and no windows, so I wasn't able to see outside.

I managed to stand up, albeit very wobbly. I was immediately hit with a wave of vertigo. The whole room began spinning and I felt lightheaded. I stumbled a little from the momentary loss of coordination and fell against the wall. My hand brushed against something sharp sticking out of the wall, so I quickly stepped away. As soon as the world righted itself, I began making my way to the door, but fell back down instantaneously. I looked at my feet to see I was tripped by rope. Not only that, but one of my ankles was wrapped in this rope. This very same roped was tied to a pole.

"What the," I murmured. What was going on here? Why did that lady want me? I pulled on the rope in hope that it would come undone. That hope was in vain.

I was debating with myself on whether or not I should yell for help. If I did and got lucky, maybe someone would hear me and get me back home. But if there was no one around, I'd be screaming for nothing, the only result being that I would tire myself out more. And what if it caught unwanted attention? I decided against it.

But I had to do something and get out of here somehow. I wasn't going to just sit here and wait until I died. I wasn't going to just give up. I searched through my pockets to see if I could find anything I could use to cut the rope with. I pulled out a piece of paper from my back pocket. I turned it so I could see what it said in the dim lighting. I squinted my eyes, thinking it would help. I barely made out the name of a store and Rebecca's name on it. It was the order form. I folded it up and put it back in my pocket. I don't know why I did it, I just kept thinking about having to give it back to Rebecca.

I felt something poke my thigh, so I checked my front pocket. I pulled out a key. The key to the car! The ridges should help. I started sawing at the rope with the key. After I'm not sure how long, I quit. I wasn't getting anywhere and this stupid key wasn't working. In frustration, I threw the key against the wall on the opposite side of the room. After huffing, I quickly realized I just threw away my key. The thing that could have helped me get away from this place, and I just tossed it aside like garbage.

I yanked on the rope, pulling it as far as I could. I stood up, and bunched the rope in my hands. As I started walking, the rope began tightening on my leg, and more fell from my hands as I moved farther from the pole. I let it go when I got as far as I could. I squinted my eyes again, hoping to find something. I caught a glint of something shiny. Looking closer, I saw a box cutter on the edge of one of the shelves. My heart started racing with excitement, but then I realized it wasn't within my grasp. I stretched my arm out, reaching for it, but it was too far away. I was determined to do this, so I pulled on the rope again and moved as far as I could.

"Come on. You can do this," I tried encouraging myself. Maybe it was stupid, but I saw this work all the time in the movies. Then again, this wasn't a movie. This was real life. This was my life.

I had to balance on one leg, the other raised in the air by the rope. Balance was never my thing, so I don't know why I expected this to work. I should have known this would have failed.

My fingers barely brushed the box cutter when it happened. As I mentioned, balancing on one leg wasn't a very smart idea. I staggered forward, so I reached my hands out to grasp anything to keep me up. Unfortunately, flailing my arms like I was did not helping. Instead, I managed to fall into the shelf which made everything on it, including the shelf itself, fall down. I fell down along with it, letting out an "oof" sound when I hit the ground. I regretted putting my arms out in front of me to break my fall because I felt a sharp pain shoot through my wrist. I let out a yelp from the throbbing, piercing pain that was shooting throughout my arm.

I tried getting up; using my good arm to push myself up, but it was hard. I started sweating from the effort. I managed to pull myself to a sitting position, so I relaxed with my back against a box. I closed my eyes, trying to get my breathing back to normal.

I thought I heard footsteps, but I couldn't be sure, so I kept my eyes closed. But then there was a jingling at the door, like someone was trying to open a lock. My eyes snapped open and I immediately looked at the door. The door opened quickly, banging against the wall behind it. The woman stepped through, looking at the boxes and shelf lying on the floor.

"What a mess," she said, shaking her head as if it were a shame. She then looked straight at me. I knew I should have been moving, trying to get away from her, but I couldn't. I was frozen; paralyzed in fear. This woman put me here. She was the reason I was in pain right now.

"What happened?" she asked, not moving from her spot. It sounded like she was concerned, but it had to be an act. If she was concerned, she wouldn't have put me here in the first place.

"Are you hurt?" she asked, this time trying to push a box out of the way. She was trying to get to me. This time, I was able to move. I scooted over; back towards the corner I was at earlier. I knew I was only making it harder for myself to escape, as the door was on the other side, behind the woman, but I just wanted to get away from her. That little bit of movement hurt, so I winced in pain, clutching my arm to my body.

Her eyes widened as she looked at my arm, before she suddenly disappeared through the door. I noticed she left the door open. I tried moving again, hoping to stand up and get through that open door, but she came back before I could even get my feet on the ground, balancing a bowl of water and a plastic box in her hands.

She climbed over the boxes and made her way to me. I cringed away from her when she reached out to me. "It's okay," she said in a soothing voice, "I'm only trying to help." This time, when she tried soothing me, it didn't scare me like before. It was almost like she was trying not to scare an injured animal, which in a way, I was.

I don't know why I did it, but the next time she reached for my arm, I let her take it. I watched her the whole time, never taking my eyes off of her. She kept her eyes trained on mine too, as if to let me know she wouldn't hurt me. She held my arm carefully, almost where I could barely feel her holding it.

"Let me see. What kind of damage do we have," she said, but it sounded like she was talking more to herself than to me. She grimaced as she looked over my arm. I looked down for the first time to see what my arm looked like, and regretted that I did. My arm seemed to be covered in blood. I immediately panicked; my breath hitched before I started breathing quickly, each breath a gasp for air. I began hyperventilating. I was dizzy and felt like I was going to be sick.

"No you don't," she said, quickly covering my mouth with her hand and putting a finger over one of my nostrils. This made it even harder to breathe. I thought she was trying to suffocate me, so I pulled away from her. She only grasped me harder, telling me to trust her. Again, I don't know why I did, but I stopped struggling against her hold. She kept saying reassuring things, trying to get me to calm down. At first, I thought I was being stupid for letting her do this because it didn't seem to be working, but I eventually felt my head start to clear up. My stomach eased, so I no longer felt queasy. My breathing returned to normal.

She let go of my mouth and nose, looking at me once, before returning to my arm.

"How did you do that?" I breathed out.

"You were hyperventilating. That meant I needed to get more carbon dioxide in you and less oxygen. What I did is used to help accomplish that," she told me, still looking at my arm. She opened the box, that I now noticed was a first aid kit, and pulled a few things out. She looked back to me, "Okay, here's what I have to do. I have to clean out your wound so you won't get an infection. And then I'm going to put a splint on your wrist because I think it's dislocated."

"Okay," was all I said, not really understanding why she was doing this. She was the one that hit me, knocked me out. She was the one that kidnapped me and tied me to a pole. She was the reason I was in this situation, and now she was cleaning my wounds? "What did I cut myself with?"

She looked up at me, confused. "Did you do it on purpose?"

"No! That's not what I meant," I said quickly, "I meant, how did this happen?"

"You tell me," she said, distracted with the bowl of water. She picked up the water and pulled out another bowl from underneath. She placed my arm over the empty bowl and held it there with one hand, while the other picked up a cup from the bowl with water. After the cup was filled, she started pouring the water on my arm. The cool water actually felt nice, if it weren't for the sting. The little bit of water that was in the second bowl was pink from my blood. After my arm was clean of blood, other than the blood that was rising from the cut again, she dried it with a washcloth.

She pulled out a pair of latex gloves from the first aid kit. "Are you allergic to latex?"

I shook my head to let her know I wasn't. She put them on quickly, snapping them on like a doctor would.

"Are you a doctor?" I questioned her. She seemed to really know what she was doing.

"Something like that," she said quietly. She picked up a packet and ripped it open, pulling out gauze. She placed it on my arm, I'm assuming where the cut was (I didn't feel like looking again), and pressed down. I sucked in my breath from the pain.

"I'm sorry, but I have to make sure the bleeding has stopped. Can you raise your arm? It'll help. If you want you can rest it on your knee so it doesn't get tired."

I tried raising my arm, lifting it as high as I could, which wasn't very far. My arm was sore from the fall, so I rested my arm on my knee, like she suggested. After awhile, she stopped putting pressure on my arm and threw the blood covered gauze on the floor.

She pulled another packet out from the box, smaller than the previous one, and ripped it opened. She pulled the content out of the packet, and I noticed it was some kind of wipe. I looked away as she began wiping my arm with it. It didn't burn as bad as I thought it would, but it wasn't completely painless. I bit my bottom lip, trying to distract myself from what this woman was doing. The wiping of my arm stopped and before I had the courage to look again, I felt a cool cream being applied to my arm.

I looked back at her and saw she had a bandage in her hand. She quickly put it on my arm and followed this with some kind of tape surrounding it.

She looked up and saw me watching her put the tape on. "Just in case," she said.

She pulled a wrist splint from behind her and carefully put it on me. As soon as she was finished with that, she began putting the garbage into the empty bowl, and stood up. She left for a minute, I was guessing to throw the items away. I surprised myself by not making a move to escape.

When she came back, I thanked her, "Thank you. For helping."

She looked at me surprised, but then gave me a warm smile.

"You're welcome. It's the least I could do."

"So, do you always have this stuff handy?" I asked, not really sure why I was trying to have a conversation with her.

"Yes, just in case there are ever any accidents. Plus, I'm paranoid. Where I came from, there was always a need for first aid. It's so much quieter here in Washington, so these items don't go to much use anymore."

"Where did you come from? Why was there always a need for first aid?" I asked her. I was burning with curiosity over who this woman was.

She didn't respond. Instead, she said, "I should take this water away before it spills. And then I'm going to clean up this mess. Please, don't go anywhere." _Like I could if I wanted to_, I thought to myself. She picked up the bowl of water and exited through the door again.

When she came back in, she sat down in front of me, instead of cleaning things up like she said she was going to do. She didn't really struggle like I thought she would have. She kept surprising me. No words were said between either of us. In fact, all she did was stare at me, like she was trying to figure me out. Right away, I felt really uncomfortable, so I looked away.

"What's your name, child?" she broke the silence, making me jump a little.

"Uh, Lily," I said, but then added, "Short for Liliana."

"Ah, Liliana. Such a beautiful name," she looked at me wistfully, "My mother's name was Liliana. She taught me a great many things. I am who I am because of her."

_Who are you?_ I wanted to ask, but I kept silent. She looked away, lost in thought. She was probably remembering something, her mother perhaps.

"And you?" I asked her. She looked back to me as if she had forgotten that I was here.

"I'm sorry?" she said.

"What's your name?" I asked her curiously.

"Althia."

"That's nice," I said, not knowing what else to say.

"Thank you," she said simply. I nodded my head in response.

A silence fell upon us again. I was curious about who she was, so I asked, "Are you from the Quileute tribe?"

"No," was all she said. She looked like she was going to say more, but she didn't.

"Who are you?" I asked, trying to figure out who this woman really was.

"I told you."

"Why did you do this to me? Please, just let me go home," I begged her. It was nice of her to help me after I injured myself and, kidnapping aside, she was nice, but I'd rather be home.

"I can't let you go yet. I'm sorry. I'm doing this for you. I'm trying to keep you safe," she said, her eyes softening.

"Keep me safe from what? I was safe at home," I said, thinking of Daniel's family. Even though I wasn't in their lives that long, I knew that they would try to help me if I got hurt.

"I'm trying to keep you hidden from the beasts."

"Beasts? What beasts? I don't know what you're talking about," I told her exasperatedly.

"The creatures of the night. With the red eyes," she whispered, as if she didn't want others to hear, even though there was no one around us.

"Creatures of the night?" I said, not really expecting a reply. Was she talking about vampires?

"Yes. They want to end your life. Just as the beast that has you in his sights. He is not as evil as the red eye monsters though," she said in thought.

"Are you…talking about the Cullens?" I asked her. That wouldn't make sense, though, because the Cullens don't have red eyes.

"I don't know who the Cullens are. But if they have red eyes you must stay away from them."

"They don't. Only the regular…" I trailed off. I wasn't sure if she knew they were vampires or not because she kept referring to them as monsters and beasts. Then again, she did call them creatures of the night. That could mean vampires, right?

"They're like the Tlahuelpuchi," she said.

"The what?" I asked, having no idea what she just said or what language she was speaking.

"Just believe me when I say I'm doing this for-" she began, but stopped. With a look of pure terror on her face, she rose from the ground slowly.

A loud crash came from outside the door, followed by several smaller crashes. Althia went to the door, cautiously stepping around the fallen objects.

"No, Althia," I whispered. I didn't want her to go. I had a bad feeling about this. She disappeared through the doorway, making me uneasy. I didn't want to be alone right now, even if it meant being with my captor. Plus, I didn't want her to get hurt if there was a thief here, as crazy as it sounded considering my situation.

Althia came running back into the room, her eyes wide with fear. She shut the door behind her and tried moving the shelf in front of the door.

"Althia, what is it?" I asked, my voiced laced with fear and confusion.

"No! You were supposed to be safe!" she said, but it sounded like she was talking to herself just as much as she was talking to me.

"Althia." I tried getting her attention once more, but she froze. She looked distracted, as if listening to something.

I barely heard Althia's sharp intake of breath just before the door flew open. She flew backwards from the force and hit the wall behind her. As she sunk to the floor, I screamed out her name. My attention was taken away from her slumped form by maniacal laughter coming from the doorway.

"Stupid woman, you think a door can stop me? That's almost as bad as your futile attempt of protecting the girl." The speaker had bright red eyes, pale skin, and a voice, that had it not sounded so evil, would have been alluring. I knew right away that this person was a vampire and it terrified me beyond words.

At that moment, I feared for Althia's life more than my own because this vampire had his eyes on her. It seemed he hadn't even noticed my presence yet. I looked back to Althia and saw that her eyes were open. She was staring back at the vampire just as fiercely as he was staring at her.

"Face it you fool, we've won. We will have her," he said. His eyes flew to me suddenly. I wanted nothing more than to hide, get away from his piercing gaze.

"Over my dead body." I heard Althia say weakly.

His eyes flashed and a malevolent grin crept its way on his face. I couldn't suppress the shudder that passed through my body. He faced Althia again, and I let out the breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"That can be arranged."

The space where he was standing became empty as he blurred across the room to Althia. I couldn't see what happened because it was so fast, but then the movement stopped. He was holding her up by her neck, her feet dangling above the ground.

"No!" I screamed. I tried standing up again.

"Never interfere with the Volturi!" he hissed angrily.

Everything seemed to slow down suddenly. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I could practically see his fingers squeeze tighter on Althia's neck. And then it hit me. The Volturi. That's what Althia was trying to protect me from. The demons with red eyes. Not the Cullens like I thought. She really was trying to save me. But it didn't work. For whatever reason, the Volturi was after me. I realized I was going to die. And Althia, my protector, was going to die too. It would all be my fault.

I looked up at Althia's face. She was smiling at me. I wanted to help her. I wished she hadn't tried to help me. She wouldn't be in this position if it wasn't for me. She opened her mouth, as if to say something. Only one word fell from her lips.

"Run."

Everything seemed to speed up again. The vampire opened his mouth and plunged his face into Althia's neck. He bit into it and I could see the blood coming out and trailing down her neck.

"Althia!" I screamed as I launched myself at the vampire. I don't know what I expected this to accomplish, as the vampire was nearly indestructible. All I knew was that I wanted to get this vampire away from Althia.

Before I could even lay a finger on either of them, I was thrown backwards. His outstretched hand quickly went back to Althia's dying body. I felt a sharp pain in my back and chest, as my body collided with something hard. All breath was knocked out of me.

I put my hands to my chest and felt something sharp and wet. I looked down and saw my hands were covered in blood. There was a sharp, pointy pipe-like object sticking out through my chest. I started breathing in shallow gasps, fearing each would be my last.

My vision started swimming. I felt cold and shivered from the blood loss.

_So this is it,_ I thought, _this is how I'm going to die._

I looked up to see the vampire drop Althia to the ground like she was waste. Another vampire entered the door and looked around the room before his eyes fell upon me.

"What did you do, Felix?" he hissed. He came over to me faster than my eyes could process and pulled me off of whatever I was hanging on. I screamed out in pain but it didn't seem to matter to them.

"Sorry Demetri, I couldn't help myself," Felix said. His blurry form stood beside Demetri, peering down at my limp form in his arms. "It was either the woman or her, and I don't think Master Aro would have approved if I drained this one."

"Her heartbeat is weakening. If we don't do something quickly she will die. Aro won't be pleased," Demetri said in a disapproving tone.

"Just change her. You know he would have done it anyway. Besides, if he doesn't want her, destroying her wouldn't be a problem," he sounded bored.

"Fine," Demetri said, looking back at Felix, "But if Aro is mad, you are taking the blame for this."

Demetri's face appeared in front of me before he said, "See you again in Italy."

He bit me repeatedly all over my body, until I felt nothing but pain. But I didn't know what pain truly was until the fire spread and the most excruciating thing I've ever felt begun.

* * *

**And so I've left you with another cliffhanger and it's rather short...I'M SORRY!! If I didn't I would have just kept on going and going and going and you wouldn't have gotten it for another few months. **

**I don't really like this chapter too much. I don't think it's my best writing. What do you think? Please let me know. Sorry if you hated it but this had to happen...you'll see why.**

**I have absolutely nothing written for the next chapter so no preview this time...sorry. Also, I'm not sure when I'll update next so keep me on your alerts!**

**I feel like there's something else I was supposed to say, but I forget...ah well. Review! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20 Fountain of Death

**A/N: So...do I have any readers left? I'm not going to make any excuses for the VERY long wait between posts. It's been what? Two years, I think? Extremely long**** if you ask me. For a while, I just kind of lost the inspiration to write. But I'm back...for now. Since it's been a while, I might be out of touch with the characters so I hope you'll excuse anything different. Read on and enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: [Insert witty disclaimer about how I'm using Stephenie Meyer's characters]  
**

* * *

Chapter 20 Fountain of Death

A whole month passed. Four weeks with the Volturi without any indication as to why I was here. Thirty days of murder. Granted, I didn't kill all of the time, but twenty people were dead because of me. The Volturi were impressed with my ability to "suppress" my need to kill more. I wasn't. It isn't ability; the guilt transcends my thirst. At least, for a day or so… I hate being a newborn. The thirst is always there in the back of my mind, if not in the forefront screaming for attention.

The only things that help are memories of home, my life before filled with love, friendship, and happiness. Now I don't even have sleep to save me from my reality. Each time I try to remember something from my previous life, things get fuzzy. Though it hasn't been that long, I find myself forgetting things already. I remember my dad and Rebecca, but I only vaguely recall what they look like. I remember friends, male and female, but I forgot who they were. It saddens me, missing people I don't know. But that's my life now.

The one thing that remained the strongest was Daniel. I remember him and all the love, his hazel eyes staring deep into my soul. I remembered everything clearly. When I think of him, though, I hurt. A month went by and no sign of him or his family. It made me wonder if I was truly as important to him as he made me think. Maybe he was mistaken about imprinting. Or perhaps now that I'm a vampire, now that I'm dead, the whole imprint thing is gone and he could care less about me. After all, things did move rather quickly with us.

I shook myself from that train of thought. Lately, I seemed to be having more of those thoughts. I just couldn't help but feel like maybe they had given up on me. This, in turn, made me want to give up on them. After all, a month seemed like more than enough time to not only realize I was gone, but come to my rescue.

This time I physically shook my head to rid myself of those thoughts.

That was exactly when Chelsea took that moment to enter. It reminded me of the first time I met her; it was just after my first kill…

_A vampire, possibly posing a threat to me, had just entered the room. My body, seemingly on automatic, swiftly moved into a corner so as to not be taken by surprise from behind. _

_The newcomer was a female with light brown hair and a couple inches shorter than I was. She was beautiful, but that was expected. She smiled pleasantly when she took in my defensive stance. As I stared into her red eyes, I felt a hint of ease with her being in the room. _

_Suddenly, from underneath her dark grey cloak, she pulled out a dress. Instead of preparing to attack at her sudden movement, I simply watched in curiosity. I couldn't understand why there was a change from my impulsive behavior earlier to the almost calm state I was in now._

"_Master Aro sent me in here to give this to you. It's well known that newborns can be messy on their first feed. After all, you don't have the precision or patience to be aware of what is happening. All of your senses are filled with blood," the unknown vampire said. It sounded like she was trying to rationalize just how horrible of an act I had previously committed._

_A brief moment of silence had passed between us. I wasn't sure how I should respond to that. She smiled again and, again, I felt content with her presence. _

"_I'm Chelsea," she said. "It's nice to meet you, Lily. Yes, I know who you are. In fact, the whole guard is aware of you. I would like to be the first to welcome you to the Volturi…"_

After entering the room fully, she paused. "I see you have finished your meal," she said quietly, eyes flicking from the body on the floor to me.

I glanced at the girl before quickly looking away. _Yes, unlucky 21_, I thought bitterly to myself.

Stepping over the body, Chelsea walked over to me and stood by my side. "Lily, will you not join us, yet? Master would very much like to see you during meals. It saddens him that you've been here for a month, yet do not visit."

At that I pictured Aro and the guard sitting around a table, hands held and heads bowed in grace. I snorted at the image.

She mistook the snort as a response and pulled away in anger. "You know, we have been nothing but kind to you. We have fed you, clothed you, and offered you a nice place to stay. There is no need to sulk away in this room. We have done you no harm."

"Except take me away from my family," I muttered, referring to the Cullens. I didn't mean for her to hear it, but being a vampire it was inevitable. I might as well have shouted it from the rooftops.

"And where exactly is that family of yours, Lily? How long has it been?"

_720 hours…far too long._

Her whole stance, eyes, and even voice softened. "They have not even attempted to contact you. How can you still call them family?"

I sighed. Although I didn't want to, I could see her point.

"I'm sorry, Chelsea. I didn't mean to upset you. You have been my only friend here. Do you forgive me?"

Even after all this time, I still hadn't gotten used to my voice. Actually, there was more than that. There was the speed that surprised me the first time I moved. I was quicker than I thought possible, with an agility I never had before in my life. And the new vision that allowed me to see in darkness as though it were clear as day. Plus enhanced hearing, much greater strength, everything. But mostly, there was the thirst. I thought of the first time I killed, again. It all happened so fast and was over before I realized what I was doing…

_All too soon the blood was gone. The woman had long been limp in my arms, but I had not noticed until now. I looked down in horror at the figure in my arms. Quickly, but gently, I put her on the ground. As the realization of what I had just done sunk in, I slowly backed away from the now lifeless body in front of me. I couldn't believe I had just done that. I, who couldn't even kill a spider before, had just killed and drained an innocent person._

_I looked down at my hands that were covered with blood. Even my clothing was spotted with it. What was wrong with me? I had just killed that woman and she did nothing wrong. I was a monster. _

_No. _

_I am a monster._

_Even with the knowledge of the horrible thing I had just done, there was still an ache at the back of my throat. I still wanted more. This only made me that much more disgusted with myself._

It hadn't gotten any easier since then.

"Of course, Lily, there's nothing to forgive. Now, how about we get out of this room finally!" She smiled at me and I felt better. Suddenly, I just wanted to follow her wherever she went.

For the first time in a month, I smiled. "Sure."

We explored the whole castle, careful to avoid outside. I was still a newborn after all, no need to expose us. What surprised me was that everyone we ran into, I liked; even when Chelsea brought us to the main chamber where Aro, Caius, and Marcus were seated. I found that I hated them less than I thought. It was almost like they gave me the chance to realize that the Cullens didn't care for me like they said.

"My dearest Liliana!" Aro exclaimed excitedly, "It is excellent to see you again. I am hoping you are doing much better now?"

I paused, recollecting our first meeting. Aro was just as enthusiastic then. Me, however, not so much. I screamed, I begged, I cried. It was not very pleasant.

"Yes, Master, I am much better." As soon as I said those words, I realized what I had just called Aro. I didn't mean to do that, it just slipped out. And yet, it sounded right.

His grin widened and for some reason it made me happy to know that I made him happy. I didn't know what was going on with me. First I was starting to give up on Daniel and the Cullens, then I appreciate the Volturi for kidnapping me, and now I was calling Aro, Master? Somewhere inside of me I knew this was wrong, but at the same time I felt at ease with these occurrences.

"Very well," he said before turning to Chelsea. "Well done getting Liliana out of her room. It is about time she change her settings."

For a second I wondered if there was a meaning behind that, but I pinned it off as lingering doubt.

As we were leaving, Aro called out to me. "Oh, Liliana? I hope you do not mind, but I will be paying you a visit later on."

When Chelsea and I were back in my room later, I asked her about what he said.

"I know just about as much as you do, Lily," she said. "What I do know, however, is that Aro usually requests someone's presence. He does not normally make personal visits. If he needs to send a message, someone else is sent. So whatever this is about must be of great importance."

Fear and honor were warring within me at that moment. What if he was going to kill me? No, he would have sent someone like Felix to do that. Suddenly, fear out won honor. What if he was coming to tell me he had the Cullens destroyed? I couldn't think that way, I just couldn't.

It was three hours after Chelsea left that Aro graced me with his presence. When he entered, I wasn't sure what to do. Do I bow? Do I take his coat? Do I offer refreshments and ask how his day has been? I didn't have to struggle with my silly thoughts for long since Aro got straight to the point.

"I have spoken to the Cullens." He paused only long enough for me to take in what he said. In that momentary pause, though, my mind started racing. I'm sure if my heart were still beating it would have been racing as well.

"They are quite aware of your presence here in Italy. I even offered them a place here. Regretfully, they have declined our invitation." He sighed, looking as sad and disappointed as he sounded. "It would appear that the Cullens do not wish to see you again. My dearest Liliana, I apologize on behalf of the Cullens. I hope this news does not sadden you too greatly. After all, you are very much wanted and adored here with us."

I couldn't respond at first. It was all true. The Cullens really didn't care about me. It was one thing to just think it, but now those thoughts were confirmed. At first, I wanted to just cry. After a while, though, I felt numb. The knowledge of the Cullens apathy towards my situation only solidified my resolve to make the Volturi my new family, my new home.

"Now I do not want you to feel like a prisoner here, however seeing as you are still a newborn we cannot let you leave just yet. When you gain control you are free to leave if you wish. If you so desire, you may even seek out the Cullens."

"No." My voice was firm. If they did not care about me, then I didn't care to reach out to them.

Aro sighed again, as if this saddened him as well. "Do not be rash in your decision-making, Liliana. I am sure there must be an explanation of some sort." I barely held back the eye roll—didn't want to appear rude, now did I? "Be that as it may, it is still quite upsetting they do not wish to join you in your stay. Now, I do not wish to depress you so I will take my leave. It was very nice to chat with you, Liliana. I hope we may do so again."

"Of course, Master." I bowed out of respect as he passed.

"Farewell, Liliana."

"Goodbye."

Once again, I was by myself, left to my traitorous thoughts. One part of me still wanted to give Daniel a chance to redeem himself. Maybe it was all just a misunderstanding.

Suddenly my room felt like it was suffocating me. I remembered a secluded garden Chelsea and I passed on our tour. Though she said it was far away from any human and it was safe, it was still outside. Earlier I didn't want to risk anything bad happening. At this moment, I was willing to take a chance.

The journey there didn't take very long thanks to my speed. I knew the chances of someone stumbling upon me here were slim so I was able to relax. According to Chelsea, vampires weren't very interested in "smelling the flowers."

I couldn't see why because as soon as I was within feet of the entrance I could smell the perfume of each flower and plant. The smell only became more potent once I entered, but not overwhelmingly so. I couldn't remember the names of the flowers very well, but I knew that flowers never smelled like this. I closed my eyes and took my time to breathe it all in. That action alone helped me to feel at peace.

When I opened my eyes, I looked around. Even in the moonlight I could see every vibrant color. I was entranced by the rainbow of colors throughout as well as the archways formed by the trees. I wondered who kept up with this if no one ventured here very often and why they did so. In the center of the garden was a beautifully lit-up fountain. Though I would have been able to see it just as well in the day, it seemed perfect at night. It was almost like this was my beacon of light amidst all the darkness. Drawn to it, like a moth to a flame, I approached it ever so slowly.

My hand reached out of its own accord. Marble to marble, my finger tips lightly grazed the surface. And that was all it took.

I was still in the garden, but it was now day time. Things were different, though. There weren't as many flowers and the archways were no longer there. Regular trees stood in their place instead. The main reason I could tell it was the same garden was because of the fountain. The lights were missing and it looked much newer, but other than that it was the very same one.

A young woman, a decade or so older than me physically, approached the fountain. She was beautiful, a serene smile on her face as she looked admiringly at the fountain. I could tell by her eyes that she was a vampire.

"Excuse me?" I called out to her. I wasn't sure what was happening and perhaps she knew something. She did not respond so I called out a second time. Turning towards me, she smiled, looking pleasantly surprised.

As I was about to start babbling, asking what was going on, she said, "Hello, brother."

My eyebrows scrunched together in confusion until I heard a very familiar voice from behind me say, "Didyme."

I turned and saw Aro approaching me, but it looked as if he hadn't even noticed my presence. Instead, he was looking straight towards the woman, who I assumed to be Didyme. He was smiling, but it was nowhere near as pleasant as hers. He almost looked a bit feral. If she noticed, she did not comment on it.

"What brings you here, Aro? Has something happened?" she asked.

"Now sister, must I only be here for business? Can I not simply wish to visit you in this beautiful garden?"

"Beautiful garden? According to you, Marcus wasted his time building this for me. Are you simply trying to win favor of me?" Her voice was playful, but there was a hint of curiosity.

"Didyme, if you truly loved it here, why would you want to leave?"

The smile that was once serene became tight, much too forced to be natural. She was scared, I could tell.

"How did you find out?" Her words were calm on the surface.

Aro chuckled. "My darling sister, you should know that nothing gets by me. So do tell, how could you possibly leave your brother when he is in a time of need?"

Slowly, he moved closer to her, almost like a predator stalking its prey. Didyme did not move an inch even though it was obvious she wanted to be anywhere else. The smile she wore completely fell.

"You do not need us, Aro. Marcus and I are not essential to your plans. We do not wish to join you anymore, but we will not stop you. You will see that you can carry on without us. Please, brother, let us go. We find no joy here."

Aro sighed, "It is very unfortunate it has come to this. I thought we could be together forever, all of us. I will miss you, Didyme."

Her smile was back in full force; happiness seemed to be exuding from her. "You will let us go?"

"Yes, I will let you go."

"Oh, brother!" She hugged him quickly before pulling back to look at him, "You have made me very happy. Thank you! I should go tell Marcus, now."

He put his hands to her face, cradling her head in his hands. "I am afraid that will not do. You see, though I have agreed to let you go, I have done no such thing for Marcus. I cannot lose him now. And though you are my sister, my true blood, he is far more important than you. I will indeed miss you, Didyme."

Confusion passed to realization in a matter of seconds until finally horror settled in. With a quick move of his hands, her body was on the floor while her head remained in his hands. He kissed the forehead of Didyme. "Goodbye, dear sister."

And just as soon as I was there, I was back. The cool night no longer relaxed me. If anything, it only made things more ominous. I wondered if what I saw was real. Could vampires dream or hallucinate?

When I finally snapped out of my thoughts, I realized I wasn't alone. Immediately I went into a defensive stance. After what I just saw I did not feel very safe.

My eyes fell upon Marcus, more specifically the small smile on his lips. This was the first time I had seen any sort of emotion on him. The shock of his presence and peaceful expression was broken by him.

"Lovely place, isn't it?"

I thought it was at first, but when I had seen the dream—vision, whatever it was—it changed my mind. It was tainted and no longer seen as beautiful to me. However, for the first time he seemed rather happy, so I didn't want to ruin anything for him. I simply nodded instead.

"My wife loved it here. Every one found it strange that though she had the world at her fingertips she chose this. She found it very relaxing here. The fountain there was her favorite part of it. She could stare at it for hours."

He stared at the fountain wistfully. After a couple of minutes of silence, I decided to leave, but then he started speaking again. "I keep up with it for her. I have updated it and planted more. It is one of the only things I truly look forward to."

Burning curiosity got the best of me so I asked him what happened to his wife. I was hoping there was a different story behind it than what I saw. His smile disappeared and was replaced with pain and sadness. "My Didyme never harmed anyone, only bringing happiness to those around her. And yet somebody murdered her."

I hesitated before asking, "Do you know who it was?"

His face went blank but I could see the fire in his eyes. "No, but if I ever found out then I would make them suffer as I have."

I didn't know what to do then. What if I told him and accused Aro of murdering his wife and I was wrong? What if I was right? I still had no proof. Instead, I settled for, "I'm sure she would have loved what you've done. It's very beautiful."

He looked at me again, the fire in his eyes gone, and smiled. "Thank you."

I flashed a quick smile at him, hoping he could not see the panic inside of me, before I left and ran straight to my room.

I knew then that if I wanted to survive, I needed to play along and then find a way out without alerting Aro. How I would manage that, I had no idea. All I knew was that I could really use a miracle and soon.

* * *

**Are you still with me? **

** I can't guarantee when the next chapter will be, but I'm hoping it won't be another year or two from now. Just keep me on alerts, that's all I can say.**

**Please let me know what you think, even if it's to complain about how long it's been. At least then I'll know if people are still interested...  
**


End file.
